


During the College Years

by ginimo



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginimo/pseuds/ginimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU— When Garfield Logan encounters the quiet Raven Roth, his life turns into one hectic roller coaster. Rated M for sexual situations. [COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—•••••••••—**

**.**

_**Thursday :** _

"Finally," Gar sighed in relief as he relaxed into the leather couch. "Home at last," he dangled his arms on the back of the couch.

After a long day of working behind a cashier and counter, Garfield, or Gar, came home to his apartment and plopped down on the couch, exhausted. He threw his shoes in a bucket by the door, hung his keys, placed his jacket on a hook, and removed his cap from his sandy blond head. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, preparing to take a much needed nap.

A soft noise of jingling keys from the other side of the apartment door sounded, making Gar's eyes flutter open. The door swiftly swung open and revealed his roommate with a bunch of full paper bags in his arms. He walked in and shut the door with the back of his foot and headed over to the kitchen.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me out by putting away the groceries," the man called from the kitchen as he placed the bags on the counter.

Gar groaned in annoyance and stood up lazily. "Okay, Dick."

That was his roommate's name: Dick. Being best friends since the tenth grade and currently in the same college, they decided to share an apartment. And they were in their freshman year, making it their first time on their own. But both of their jobs payed well enough to split the bills and buy some necessities. Gar as a cashier in a top notch café and Dick as a karate instructor in the small area known as Jump City.

"Did you buy dinner?" Gar asked, peeking at the groceries.

"Yeah. But did you finish that report you had to do for one of your classes?" Dick unpacked some condiments and fruits.

Gar stopped and nervously laughed, "Uh, well, no."

He sighed and threw a bag away in the trash, "Isn't it due tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Gar.

"Man, you're gonna flunk that class if you keep on doing things at the last minute."

"Hey! I have to work!" Gar stood his ground.

"You've had this assignment for a week and you don't work on weekends," Dick retorted in a derisive tone.

Gar grumbled under his breath, having no retort for that. "Well, have  _you_  done it yet?" He folded his arms.

"Yup." Dick disposed the last of the bags and made his way to the couch.

He turned on the game station and picked up a console from the coffee table, replacing it with his feet. The television turned on and Dick started to play a round of video games, already smashing his fingers on the buttons.

"Awe," Gar moaned in sorrow, "I wanted to play."

Dick chuckled and pointed his thumb towards his laptop sitting on the kitchen counter, "You can use my laptop to type up your essay. Get it done and then you can play. And remember, it has to be at least six hundred words."

Gar muttered a 'thank you' and shuffled over to his room, laptop tucked under his arm. He sat down on his chair and slid the portable computer onto the desk, prying it open and turning it on. He switched his green lamp on and started to get to work.

But as soon as he typed the first word, an idea made itself known in his head. A mischievous grin formed on his lips as he pulled up a file. Dick's own report. Gar made a copy of the essay and made a few changes; changing words into others with similar meanings, adding a few of his own statements. Anything to make it seem as if it was his own to the professor and best friend.

After a few minutes, he checked the digital clock by his bed and inhaled deeply. 8:38.

Saving himself from staying up the whole night, Gar finished "his" report and printed it out. He grabbed the two pages from the printer below his desk and placed it on his nightstand. He swivelled in his chair happily and shut the laptop, making his way to Dick to show off his accomplishment.

"Finished!" Gar spoke in a singsong tone, rubbing the laptop in his face.

Dick paused the screen and grabbed the laptop and set it down on his lap. His eyes were wide, exposing his electric blue eyes.

"What? How in the hell?!" Dick opened the laptop and turned it on, searching through the files for the essay, all the while mumbling under his breath.

Gar smiled smugly as he picked up a controller and sat down next to him. Dick frowned and put the laptop next to him and restarted the game he was already loosing.

"Even though I don't know how you did it under ten minutes, I'm proud of you. I just hope you didn't put 'penis' in almost every sentence just because you were lazy," Dick seemed as if he was joking but in reality, that had been an incident two years ago for a science project. Gar had taken the genital themed project pretty seriously.

Gar laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But I didn't do it this time."

"But remember when we had an assembly in the twelfth grade?" Dick reminded him with a smile on his face, still looking at the television screen.

Gar almost dropped the controller in laughter. "Oh yeah! I switched the original video with a video of two people having sex! That was the best year of my life!"

Dick groaned, "Yeah, but they thought it was me and I almost got expelled because of you."

"Hey! I got you outta trouble! I told them that it was neither one of us and that they didn't have any proof to dump the blame on us. So they let us off the hook. At least I didn't throw you under the bus. But hey! We had some laughs," Gar fingered the buttons on the console.

Dick shook his head with a smile, "Yeah, I guess."

The duo continued to reminisce about their years together in high school as they played video games for the next hour. After that, Gar headed to the bathroom and spent half of an hour in hot water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wiped the foggy mirror in a circular motion and checked himself out. A smile was on his face as he played with his hair, changing hair styles.

"Hey there, good-looking," Gar gestured to the reflection of himself with a quiff.

"Gar!" Dick called from the other side as he banged on the door. "Get outta the bathroom, you conceited beaver!"

Gar groaned and ruffled up his hair. "Calm your nipples! I'm already getting out!"

He stepped out to see an infuriated Dick and chuckled. They switched locations and he heard the bathroom door slam.

Gar walked into his room and walked towards his closet. Just to stop and backtrack. He stopped in front of his full body mirror and started to check out his upper body. He flexed his arms and looked at his well toned chiseled chest. A wide cocky grin broke out on his face. He was about to drop the towel clinging around his waist until a ring sounded from his desk. He walked over to the source and picked it up.

"Hello?" Gar held his cell phone up to his ear.

' _Hello, Gar!'_  A sweet voice chimed in from the other line.

"Hey, hey, Kori! What's up?" He walked over to his closet again.

_'Hello, friend, I have a favour to ask of you,'_ Kori said.

The girl on the line was Gar's best lady friend. He'd known her since the twelfth grade when Dick tried to show off his machismo to her before school and Gar made a joke about him. Causing her to laugh at his joke, and Dick's ' _joke_ '. Ever since then, Dick tried to make a good attractive impression of himself and Gar was always there to mess it up. Each time Gar and Kori getting closer as friends.

"Sure, girl. What is it?" Gar slipped on his boxers with a slight struggle.

_'May you ask Dick if he can meet me behind the band room before school? I have a question to ask him_ , _'_  Kori asked.

Gar furrowed his brows. "Sure but, why couldn't you have … called him instead of … me? Not that I mind," he tried to pull on a shirt with his cell phone sandwiched between his shoulder and ear.

' _I have tried but he does not answer. Where is he?'_

"He's in the shower. Most likely thinking 'bout you, short stuff. You got him wrapped around your finger." Gar sat on the edge of his bed, putting on his socks.

Kori laughed half-heartedly,  _'You are most humorous, Garfield. Dick is just a dear friend of mine, he does not have feelings for me.'_

Gar chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "You have no idea how wrong you are, girl. But how I'm hearing it, you just friend zoned him."

' _Friend zone?'_ Kori asked.

"Never mind," Gar smiled as he flopped down onto his bed.

' _Okay then, that will be all. Good bye, Garfield. And thank you, you are very kind,'_  Kori said.

"See ya tomorrow, baby girl," Gar gave a nonchalant goodbye and waited a second before he hung up.

He swung his feet over the edge and stood up, making his way to the bathroom. Gar put his ear up to the door and smirked as he heard the familiar sound of a man singing. Dick had a habit of orchestrating and performing in a private concert in the shower.

Gar scampered off to his room and shuffled through his desk's bureau. He pulled out a camcorder and ran silently back to the threshold. Turning it on and pressing the recording button, he pressed it up to the door, getting every minute of the show.

As soon as the water had stopped short and the singing had ceased, Gar cut off the video. He smiled and banged on the door. "Encore, encore, encore!"

He laughed and heard the surprised gasp on the other side. "Dick, I have some good news. Kori wants to meet up with you tomorrow behind the band room before school. It seemed really important."

A loud thud was heard and Gar immediately recognized it as Dick's hair gel bottle dropping. He grinned as he heard rustling and the door unlock. Then it swung open in a fast motion and slammed into Gar's face, shoving him to the floor.

" _Really_?!" Dick squealed. He realized what he had done and winced. "Uh-oh."

Gar caressed his left cheek and groaned in pain as he got up on one knee. "Dammit, Dick! That hurt! You almost broke my jaw!"

Dick wore sweat pants and a t-shirt with a towel hanging over his shoulder. He had a passive expression and shuffled over to the kitchen with a trail of sighs behind him. After grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer, he walked back to the injured man on the floor.

"Here you go, ya wuss," he handed it to him.

Gar snatched it away from him, giving him a glare, and stood up. "Thanks. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. See ya in the morning," he said in a bitter tone.

Dick headed over to his own room. "Just remember to wake up early or you're gonna take the public bus and sit next to a bunch of old men exchanging Viagra pills!"

Gar laughed and called back, "Okay but don't count on it!"

He closed his bedroom door and turned off the lights and jumped onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling with his green eyes and wondered about his whole life. And his attention turned to a specific topic. His deceased parents that died during an intermission during their studies of biology. Even though it was more than ten years ago, it still strikes him and leaves him with baggage.

His mind moved on to when he was adopted by a family of anti-crime organizations of some sort. The woman was a police chief and the man had been a member of the FBI. But both were retired by now and living peacefully now that Gar was out of the house.

And when he had dated a beautiful girl a few years back in high school. He had thought that she was the one for him. Even went as far as thinking that he was in love with her. But found out a year later that throughout their relationship, she had been slumming among other guys. She always made him keep his 'tadpoles in the tank', and now he understood why she had always refused him. Because he was a part of that group of young men. She was a major slut.

And at the moment, Dick and Kori were his only friends. That being because they were the only people that can and could tolerate him. But they were all he needed. Or so he thought.

And even though all of these occurrences had happened to him, he stayed up. He's had his downs but they always ended going up.

Gar finished with that thought and turned on his side, pulling up the green blanket to his neck. His eyes became really heavy and the only thing he saw before sleep consumed him was his digital clock. 10:24. His eyelids shut and he snuggled into the empty bed, falling into a blank, dreamless slumber.

**.**

**—•••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	2. Ch.2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

_**Friday**_ :

"Are you sure she's gonna be there?"

"Yes! I already told you five goddamn times!" Gar yelled at Dick.

"Geez, man, calm the hell down. It was just a question. Do that one more time and we're gonna crash," said Dick.

Gar sat in the passenger seat in Dick's black  _BMW_  as he drove them to UJC, University of Jump City. Due to the small fortune he inherited from his deceased parents, Dick was able to afford the car. Adding to that, he was adopted by a wealthy successful businessman, making his future all the more brighter even though he's still using daddy's credit card. But Gar decided to save his inheritance in a bank account, not spend it all until he's out of college and spend it on things of vital importance.

"So, Gar, are you ready to present your paper in front of the whole class?" Dick parked the vehicle.

Gar's eyes widened and his hands balled up. He grabbed his book bag and tore through it while Dick secretly smirked in amusement.

"Where the hell is it?!" Gar rampaged in the enclosed space.

"Where was the last place you put it?" Dick turned off the ignition.

"I put it on my … nightstand." Gar visibly paled. Dick started to laugh uncontrollably with a brazen tone. Gar scowled at him, "Jackass."

Both men shouldered their bags and stepped out of the car.

"Can't you just give me the keys so that I can go get it?" Gar pleaded.

Dick gave a sarcastic laugh. "When Hell freezes over I will."

He groaned and ran over to him. "Come on! Please? I need this! If I don't, I flunk! I do not need that on my record!"

Dick shook his head and said, "Sorry, dude. Class is about to start anyway."

Gar smiled. "Yeah, it is. That's too bad, man."

"Why?" They got to the point where they usually split up.

"Because you were supposed to meet up with Kori behind the band room. Probably could've hooked up, but you stood her up," Gar patted his back and headed down the hallway, leaving him shocked.

He headed for his homeroom and bumped into Kori on the way there. She looked a little down. A feigned smile was on her lips and that joyful spark in her eyes was dull. Gar grew concerned and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kori?"

She sniffed and looked up into his eyes, "Dick did not show up to meet with me."

"I know." He felt guilt spread throughout him since he was the one that had held Dick back. He was supposed to wake up early and he waited for him.

"Did you not tell him that I wanted to meet him before school?" Her sad eyes made his guilt grow.

"I did," they both walked into class and he dropped his arm, sitting down in a two-seated desk next to her.

"But it's my fault that he couldn't make it. I'm sorry. He told me to wake up early to get to school on time and I didn't. Being the good friend he is, he waited for me. Even though he threatened to make me take the bus next to a bunch of old men with erectile disfunction." Gar smiled as she chuckled.

"See! That's the smile I wanna see! Not sadness. What was so important that you had to meet up with him, if I can ask," he said.

Kori groaned. "My sister, Koma, has the romantic feelings for Dick and wanted me to talk to him for her. She cannot do it herself because she does not see him on campus," she said in an annoyed tone.

Gar laughed, "Damn! For real?! It's like a love triangle or something. Koma likes Dick, Dick likes y-… ah, never mind."

"What were you saying?" Kori was suddenly interested.

Gar waved his hand, "No, never mind. I can't throw my best friend under the bus like that."

She batted her eyelashes and quivered her lip, in an attempt to make him talk. Gar looked away and tried to ignore the "sad face" she was giving him. She got closer to him and pleaded with a high-pitched voice. Gar sighed and surrendered.

"Fine. Dick likes a girl, that's it."

Kori was about to press the matter further but class was starting. The teacher walked in and sat on the edge of her desk, her short black hair framing her face a little and her red lipstick putting emphasis on her lips.

"Now, you little monsters, settle down. Today we will be working in groups to begin a project I have planned for you. I have already put you in groups of two on this piece of paper. Come up and take a look," Professor Rouge explained.

Almost everybody got up and headed towards her desk. Gar had to wait in the back of the crowd since his desk was way in the back. And after most of the students sat down, he made his way to the front and swiped his finger down to his printed name.

"Garfield and Victor," he whispered to himself.

He turned his head and found everybody shuffling over to their chosen partners' desks and sitting beside them. He saw Kori sitting with, what appeared to be, a girl. It was kind of hard to tell since they were wearing a hood over their head. Gar walked over to them and flashed a goofy grin at Kori.

"Hey, baby girl. Do you happen to know who Victor is?" He addressed to both of them.

The mysterious person didn't speak and kept looking down at the desk. It seemed as if they knew who he was talking about because they slightly turned their head to the right. Kori looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled.

"Oh! It is that young man sitting on the other side of the classroom."

"Oh, thanks, girl," he noticed the empty table in front of them and had an idea.

Gar spotted who he assumed to be Victor and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey, Victor! Over here! It seems like you're my partner!"

The dark man's head jerked up and turned in his direction. He stood up, grabbed his things and headed over to him.

Gar looked at Kori. "Seems like we're gonna be close after all. What a small room."

Kori giggled as the two men sat down. After everyone was settled, the professor explained the assignment in her thick Russian accent and gave the whole class the rest of the time to begin on their project. Gar had other plans in mind.

"The name's Garfield Logan. But everybody calls me Gar," he stuck out his hand to Victor.

The other man looked at it and then up at his face. "Victor Stone," he shook his hand hesitantly, but firmly.

"So, Vic, what do you do?" Gar laid his arm on the back of his chair casually.

Victor raised an eyebrow, "Well, I should be getting started on the assignment. And so should you."

"Hey, I just wanna get to know my partner, that's all. We can't get anything done unless we can interact." Gar smiled cheekily.

He sighed and took the paper the professor handed to him when he went up to the desk. "I play a little football and like to play pretend as a mechanic as a hobby."

"Cool! I serve lattes to people and play a little guitar as a hobby. What do you plan on doing when you graduate from college?"

"Go to medical school. I wanna become a doctor," said Victor.

"Nice! Gonna have some money. I'm planning on becoming a veterinarian," Gar said.

"Not bad. Seems like a good plan." Victor nodded his head.

"That's what she said," Gar laughed, holding his hand up to gesture a high five.

Victor gave a disappointed look and shook his head. "Don't ever say that again."

Gar held up his hands in defence. "Okay, man. I won't."

He then turned around in his chair and looked at Kori and her partner. "Hey, ladies. How's it going?"

"Hello again, Garfield, how may I help you?" She asked as she finished scribbling something down.

He shrugged and grinned, "Oh nothing. Just wanted to say hello to my best lady friend. Speaking of friends, who's your partner?"

Kori looked at the person next to her and smiled shyly. "This is Raven."

"Hey, Raven, how're you doing?" Gar held out his hand.

Raven looked up at him with a passive expression and looked back down, as if he hadn't said anything. 

"O-o-kay. So what do you?" Said Gar.

Raven looked up at him once again. "I'm not hear to have small talk. Now can you turn around and do your own project?"

"Oh? So worried that I'm gonna get a bad grade and fail?" He joked.

She glared at him, unamused. "No, you're simply a distraction."

"I'm that good-looking, aren't I?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You think you're such a playboy, don't you? Sorry to say this, but the only thing you can pick up is the shattered pieces of a mirror you step in front of," she replied monotonously.

Gar hissed in fake pain and held a a hand to his heart. "Ow, girl. That hurt."

"This guy giving you trouble, Raven?" Victor turned to her, gesturing to Gar.

He gulped and rotated back in his chair to avoid a beating.

"No, that's alright. He's just being playful. Aren't you, _Garfield_ ," she said in a mocking tone.

He nodded his head rapidly and looked at Victor from the corner of his eyes. "Are you her body guard or something?"

"No."

"Then why're you so defensive. We're just talking," Gar said.

"Because I don't like anybody making my little sister feel uncomfortable and bothered," he sneered.

"You're related?" Gar asked.

"No, I've known her since we were little kids and consider her my sister."

"Oh," Gar wrote something down on his paper.

"I think that's cool. You defend your woman, you're a true man." Gar puffed up his chest as emphasis for the word "man".

Victor chuckled for the first time that day. "You're okay, short stack. You're cool with me."

Gar's eyes widened and he smiled heartily, "For real?"

"Yup. You're okay in my book," said Victor.

"You think I'm cool? He thinks I'm cool, Kori!" He turned back around and smiled at her.

Kori smiled, "I think you are cool as well, Garfield."

"Yeah, but this is different. I barely know Vic! Yo, what class do you have next?" Asked Gar.

Victor continued working with a small smile on his face. "Professor Control."

Gar smiled even wider. "Awesome! I have him next! This is so cool. We can go to lunch together."

Now he gestured to Raven, "What class do you have next?"

She looked up at him and then back at her report. "Professor Control."

Gar pumped his fist in the air. "Woohoo! This is so-o great! We get to have lunch together."

"Joy," Raven said sarcastically.

Gar turned around and resumed scribbling away on the sheet of paper until the end of class. He stood up, packed his things, and waited for his new friends. Kori was in the middle of having a conversation with Raven, but she was the only contributor in the conversation. Seeing that, Gar decided to walk with Victor instead. The two headed out of class and started down the path to their next one.

"So, Vic, do ya like video games?" Gar asked the big man.

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cuz I have a mean game station at my place. Wanna come over and play sometime?" Gar invited.

Victor looked uncomfortable with the situation. "I don't know, man, I mean, I barely know you."

An imaginary lightbulb appeared over Gar's head. "And if you come over my place, we'll get to know each other better," he compromised.

Victor stayed quiet for a few seconds, contemplating his choices. And after thinking it over, he decided. "Sure."

Gar clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. "Sweet. Meet me by the flagpole after school," he said.

"Or, if we have the same class at the end of the day we can just go from there," Victor offered.

Gar smiled. "See, now I know more about you. You're very smart."

Both walked in to their appointed class and sat in any desk that was available. Gar sat in a desk situated in a group of three others. Victor sat in the one in front of him and took out his smartphone and started to tap the screen vigorously. Kori stepped in next, chatting an annoyed Raven's ear off. She sat next to the distracted man and the redhead settled down beside Gar.

"So, ladies," he began, "what do you wanna do for the remainder of the class?"

Professor Control Freak, the nickname the students labeled him with, hardly did anything with the class under the teaching category. All he did was eat, watch shows on his laptop, and play online games. Enabling the students to do whatever they pleased. It was everyone's favourite class.

"Hello?" Gar asked.

But no one heard him. They were all engrossed in what activity they were doing. Kori was writing something in a little journal, Victor was on his phone, and Raven was doodling in a spiraled notebook while ear-buds were jammed into her ears. Nothing that involved talking.

Gar dropped his backpack onto his lap and shuffled his hands through the mess. He pulled out a pack of cards and slammed it onto the desk.

"Anyone up for a game of 'Bullshit'?" He smiled with his eyebrows furrowed.

This got everyone's attention. Victor turned off his phone and set it down, a sly grin on his features. Kori turned to look at the pack of cards and shut her book closed. Raven only looked up and resumed drawing.

"You guys in?" He asked as he shuffled the cards expertly.

When he got an answer from Victor and Kori he looked over at Raven. "You playing, Raven?"

"No," she said in a bland tone.

"Oh, come on! It's really fun! You know you wanna play," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, I don't." She resisted.

"Oh, I get it. You're afraid of loosing, aren't ya?" Gar tested her.

"I'm really not."

"Yeah you are. I can see it in your eyes, baby girl." He pressed.

Raven shut her book with a slam and narrowed her eyes at him. "First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, I'm not afraid of loosing anything. Especially to a conceited, lowlife jackass like yourself."

She opened her book once more and set it on the desk, lowering her head as to not let anyone see her face, just the top of her hood.

Gar's eyes widened and then went back to their original orientation. He then leaned in closer to her and retorted with a low husky voice. "Prove it."

Raven raised her head slowly, almost menacingly and closed her book in the same speed, as if trying to intimidate him. "Fine. You want a game, I'll give you a game," she said.

Kori and Victor felt rather uncomfortable under all the tension and sank lower in their chairs.

Gar smiled, happy that he got what he wanted. "Great," he passed out the required number of cards to each and every person. 

He then placed an Ace in the middle of the four desks and smiled. "One Ace."

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	3. Ch.3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Friday (later on)_** :

"So what kind of games do you have?" Victor asked.

"I have the best games. All the  _Mega Monkeys_ ,  _Legendary Warrior_ ,  _Catastrophic Times_ , all the good ones," Gar said, almost bragging.

"Awesome! I love _Mega Monkeys_!" Victor adjusted the weight of his book bag on his shoulder.

The two were walking towards the student parking lot where, supposedly, Gar's car was parked. Gar raised his head and stood on his toes as he searched for Dick or his car.

"So, where's your ride?" Victor asked.

Gar's swiveling head stopped in a certain direction and a grin made its way on his lips. "Over there."

Victor followed the direction of his erect finger and stopped at a black _BMW_. His eyes bulged and he resisted the urge to run to the car and jump on the roof, making invisible snow angels.

"It's- … it's beautiful. Let's go!" He started to jog towards it.

As he rapidly inched closer and closer, Victor noticed a figure sitting behind the wheel. His pace slowed and he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Gar was not so far behind him.

Victor reached the car and waited for the blond to get there. And after a few seconds, he was face to face with him.

"You didn't tell me someone else was gonna be here," he whispered harshly.

Gar sighed. "I know and I'm sorry, but he's my roommate, and my ride. It'll be fine, Dick's a good guy."

"Dick? That's his name?!" He whispered loudly as he started to laugh.

Suddenly, the window to the passenger seat slid down, interrupting their conversation. Dick himself was leaned over and looking straight at them with an eyebrow raised.

"What's up, Gar? Who's your new friend?" He asked nonchalantly.

Gar motioned for Victor to ride shotgun and he jumped in the back.

"Oh, this is my friend Victor Stone," he clicked his seatbelt on.

"I'm Dick, pleased to meet you."

"Same here."

"So, what're you guys gonna do?" Dick asked as he turned on the ignition.

"None of your damn business, mom!" Gar joked.

Dick looked at him through the rear-view mirror and frowned.

"Okay," Gar said, "we're going to play video games and have fun."

Dick nodded, driving off. An uncomfortable silence took over the once noisy atmosphere. Gar sat there with his arm stretched out on the back of Victor's seat, looking out the window. Victor sat with his arms crossed and a nervous feeling in his stomach, he was in a car with one complete stranger driving and a guy he just met behind him. Dick kept his eye on the road and avoided all movement and noises around him, but also uncomfortable with the silence.

"So, Gar, what kind of meat do you have?" Victor said after a couple of minutes.

Gar pretended to retch at the sound of meat and Victor turned to see if he was okay.

"Ew! I hate meat! I'm a vegetarian, man!" He yelled.

Now it was Victor's turn to pretend. "How can you not like meat?! Are you crazy?!"

The once awkward silence turned into a zestful and hectic ride. Victor and Gar bickered over meat and tofu while Dick chuckled at some of the remarks. He too had had these arguments with him, but they weren't frequent and as aggressive.

"Whatever. There's some snacks in the fridge or in the pantry if you want. You murderer," Gar murmured the last part.

"Thank you. How do you expect me to eat when the only thing on the menu is cauliflower?!" Victor got off of the parked car and pushed the door shut.

"Well I'm sorry! I thought we were gonna go through this later on!" Gar did the same.

"Okay, guys, calm down. Let's just go and figure this out when we're inside," Dick said as he locked the car doors.

The trio of men noisily headed up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door. Dick pulled out a key and swung the door open. Gar and Victor walked right in, still talking about meat being better than tofu and vice versa, shouting harangues everywhere.

But as soon as he fully entered the living room, Victor's eyes widened in astonishment. He turns his head in every direction, observing the wide area. He had never seen an apartment this spacious before.

"Wow, this place is … abnormally roomy. How can you afford this apartment?" Victor sat on a leather couch.

Gar scratched his nape uncomfortably. "Well, um, Dick and I inherited some money when our parents … passed."

"So you guys are, like, brothers?" Victor asked.

"No. Both of our parents died when we were young," Dick interjected, not at all coy about the topic.

"Oh," he said awkwardly.

His head snapped back up as a thought occurred to him. "I know that this isn't any of my business but, won't the money run out at some point?"

"Unlikely," Gar answered for him, "Dick was adopted by a millionaire soon after the … incident. And that goes for me as well."

"Oh, okay. That's cool." Victor lightly drummed on his thighs.

"What about you? What do your parents work as?" Dick asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"They're both scientists," Victor said as he saw Gar turn on the game station.

"Nice. Anyways, which game shall we play? Mega Monkeys?" Gar handed him a controller.

"Hell yeah! Let's get cracking! Where're the chips?"

"Right here," Dick slammed the bowl on the coffee table, some chips falling out.

He then plopped down on a red beanbag with a pack of soda and a notebook.

"Sweet!" Gar howled.

"So, Gar, ready to loose this game like you lost to Raven in "B.S."?" Victor teased as they started the game.

"No!" Gar flushed.

"And I only lost because she had a really good poker face. I couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not, so I took a risk," Gar said, trying to protect his pride.

Victor smiled knowingly. "Yeah, a risk that made you take the whole deck."

Dick and Victor laughed at that. Gar only fumed and grumbled a choice of curse words.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Monday_** :

"So, Raven, what're you gonna do for Halloween next week?" Gar asked over the noise in the lunch room.

"Meet up with my Satan-worshipping cult and go on a killing rampage," she said behind a book.

His and everyone's eyes widened with shock and stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Raven noticed this and looked up.

"Not for real. I was joking," she proceeded to read.

"Oh, that joke was very … amusing?" Kori said awkwardly.

"Yeah, she does have good humor. But she still surprises me from time to time," Victor said.

"But seriously, what're you gonna do?" Gar chomped on a celery.

"Nothing," Raven droned.

This caught Kori's attention and she immediately jumped at her.

"What do you mean, friend Raven?"

She snapped her book closed and slid it on the table, catching the boys' attention. "It means that I'm going to stay home and do what I do on any other day."

Gar laughed hysterically and everybody stared at him weirdly. He slammed his fist on the table and held his stomach. Raven cocked an eyebrow and moved an inch away from him. After his outburst subsided, he wiped a tear away.

"You can't do that on Halloween! I forbid you to do that. You need to have fun like every other normal person," he turned to her.

"You forbid me?" Raven asked in ridicule.

"Yeah! You need to trick-or-treat with the four of us!" Gar waved his hands in the air.

A quizzical expression overtook her face. "Four?"

"Yeah. Kori, Victor, Dick, and me. So, will you?" Gar bat his eyelashes and intertwined his fingers.

"No," she said simply.

"Please?" Kori and Victor joined in.

"Come on, Raven. You never do anything on Halloween. Maybe this year can be different." Victor said, very tenacious.

Raven put a finger to the side of her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. Her hood was down today, enabling Kori and Gar to finally see her complexion. Very pale but enough to be considered healthy and human. She had deep blue eyes and black shoulder length hair with thin purple highlights. She seemed like another casual goth.

"Raven?" Gar inched closer a little.

She cracked one eye open and looked at him, a little blush creeping over her cheeks. His green eyes sparkled and his pearly whites were revealed in a warm smile, one no one cannot parry. And that blithe spirit. Raven thought he appeared a little appealing and adorable, but she wasn't about to admit that. A look like that couldn't be resisted by anyone. Right?

"Hello? Raven? You there?" Gar tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah," she sighed in a bitter voice.

"Yeah, what?" Gar wanted her to say it.

"Yes I'll go with you." She confirmed, even though she was a little tentative.

Her eyes widened slightly at what she just said. "You guys, I mean. Not only you, of course," Raven hastened, even though she wasn't one to ramble.

Gar arched an eyebrow at her, even though her sentence felt a little venomous. He knew it was unintentional, but he still felt a weird happy sensation that she agreed. A feeling he did not wish to deliberate on.

"Awesome! I don't know how you did it, Gar, but you got Raven to agree. That's legendary!" Victor smiled widely.

"Yes, this Halloween will be most joyful this year!" Kori clapped her hands and beamed.

Gar gave a smile to Raven and she looked down, flustered for a reason unknown to her. Maybe it was his smile, his inviting and luminous eyes, or the way he looked at her, but whatever it was, it was driving her insane. She was never one to like enigmas. Especially when it concerned her.

"So, Raven, what, or who, are you going as? The Wicked Witch of the West?" Gar asked, leaning on his palm.

She glared at him. "No, I'm not dressing up."

His movement ceased as he heard that. And his eyes bloomed.

"Excuse me? What? No way! There is no way in hell you're not dressing up!" He exclaimed.

"Then what do you suppose I do?" She asked.

"I don't know, dress up as a saucy police woman, naughty nurse, cute firefighter," he smirked slyly.

Raven's whole face turned red and her heart raced, a feeling she had never felt before. He started cracking up and Kori and Victor stared at him incredulously. She pulled her hood over her head abrasively and groaned.

"Definitely not." She folded her arms on the table.

"Okay, how about you wear all black. I'm sure you have black clothes, right?" Gar offered.

"Yeah."

"Great! You'll look like a burglar! See, everything's falling into place!"

Raven looked down. "Yeah, sure," she said.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly: Victor bursting into hysterics, Kori questioning vulgar slang, Raven swiveling her eyes at ridiculous statements, and Gar cracking jokes and puns here and there. When that was over, everyone parted ways. Victor went with Kori and Raven going with Gar.

"So, Raven, wanna know what I'm going as?" Gar asked in brazen tone.

"No. I don't even know why you're walking with me," she remarked, in a lackluster way.

"Well, if you want I can go as a sexy construction worker, or a luscious, hunky wrestler," he grinned mischievously.

Raven huffed. "Ha, you think you're the whole package. That's pathetic."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, playing hard to get, aren't ya. I see," Gar said haughtily.

"Oh, damn. You've figured me out," Raven played out sarcastically.

They reached Raven's destination and he leaned on the threshold. She looked at him weirdly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, babe, we can play this game all you want. But at the end, you'll be falling for me. I guarantee it," he replied with a smirk.

Raven put a hand to her head, getting a headache. "You know what, fine. Believe what you want, I don't care. Bye," she head inside the room, the conversation curtailed.

"Okay, bye, baby girl!" He called, not oblivious about the fact that the whole class was there.

They had heard the whole thing, laughing at the little skirmish. Raven seethed as some boys called her 'baby girl' as a teasing factor. Gar laughed and made his way to his own room, a puzzling feeling in his mind and pit of his stomach.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	4. Ch.4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Tuesday_** :

Gar fluttered his eyes open and blinked a few times. He rubbed them and stretched his legs while arching his back. The light shone through his window and landed on his face, making it hard for him to see. He turned over in his bed and glanced at his clock. 12:43. There was no school today, so he didn't have to worry about the time, but he did have work at three, so there was a reason.

' _Guess I gotta get up now_ ,' he thought.

After a minute of staring at nothing, Gar swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to get up. After a few tries, he started to trail down to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned the sink faucet on, splashing cold water in his face to fully wake himself up. He then proceeded to work his way through his morning routine. Brush teeth, comb hair, and eat breakfast.

After all of that, Gar sat on a stool in front of the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. Only two minutes later did his roommate come through the door, with his arms full of white bags. Dick shut the door with the back of his foot and headed to where Gar was. He set it down on the kitchen counter and huffed in exhaustion.

"You have no idea how tiring that was," he said.

"What did you do, exactly?" Gar stood up.

"Went to go shopping for Halloween things," Dick propped himself up on the table.

"Buy anything for me-e-e-e?" Gar asked.

"Yup."

Gar picked up his bowl and placed it in the sink, making his way towards the bags. He scooped them up and turned them upside down, making it spill out all of its contents.

"What'd ya get? What'd ya get? What'd ya get?" Gar rummaged through the pile.

"I got your costume and some props to go with it," said Dick.

Gar pulled out a clear package filled with clothing. He opened it up and cleared out the bag. A black costume coming out in a pile.

"What is this?" Gar pinched two random sides up and observed it.

"It's a full body suit." 

"Really?! That's so cool! Thanks, bro! I love it!" He hugged the suit close to his chest.

"No problem. Wanna see mine?" Dick asked excitedly.

He pulled his own costume from under the mess and held it up for him to see. It had red suspenders, blue skinny shorts, and a yellow hard hat.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gar pointed with one eye closed.

"Yeah! It's a sexy construction guy costume," Dick smiled.

"And why did you get it?" Gar felt uncomfortable being next to the clothing.

"See, when I wear this thing when we trick-or-treat, It'll get Kori's attention. Then she'll have no choice but to fall for me! And it will work this time! So please, please, please, please don't screw this up for me!" Dick explained, pleading at the end.

Gar stared at him weirdly, never having seen him act this way. "Okay, okay, I won't. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks, Gar."

"But I'm only doing this because there's gonna be a girl there and I'm gonna hang out with her," Gar piled the whole mess into the plastic bags and then tossed them onto the table.

"Girl?" Dick questioned.

The two walked into the living room and Gar sat down on the leather couch. Dick pressed the power button to both the television and game station. He threw a console to Gar and plopped down on the couch, awaiting Gar's answer.

"What girl? You said that Kori and Victor were the only ones going with us. Now there's an extra one? Do I know her?" Dick asked, already starting the game.

"Do you know anyone by the name 'Raven'?" Gar asked.

"Yeah. Well, not personally but I've seen her around … wait, are you saying that she's going with us, too?" Dick glanced at him for a second.

"Yeah. Is that good or bad?"

Dick shifted in his chair and had a thoughtful expression. "I've heard that she never talks to anyone and turns down every person who's ever made contact with her. How'd you get her to go?"

Gar smirked in confidence and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just that charming."

Dick scoffed and started to laugh, mocking his statement. "Yeah, right. But seriously, how?"

He deflated and frowned. "I begged her to."

Dick chuckled. "It seems like all of those years of being ignorant to the word 'no' has finally paid off."

"Yup. It's gonna be so much fun! So what do you say? Is it okay?" Gar asked.

Dick stayed quiet, thinking the situation over. Garfield brought Victor home so suddenly and unexpectedly. And now he invited some girl, that he only knew the name of, to trick-or-treat with them? Something was up and Dick knew very well that Gar was hiding something, and being the curious person he was, he had to find out.

"First, you have to tell me, why do you want her to go?" Dick finally spoke, but dodged the question by asking one of his ow, to see if his theory was correct.

Gar furrowed his eyebrows and paused the game. "Why do you wanna know?" He looked at him.

"Avoiding the question, huh? Suspicious." Dick massaged his chin.

Gar sighed and rested his head on his hands, with his elbows on his thighs. "Fine. I'll answer. The reason I want her to go is because, I don't want her to be alone on Halloween. She told me that the only thing she does is sit at home alone, and I don't want her to do that. I want her to have fun like everybody else," Gar's voice softened.

Hearing his own voice say that made him wonder if it was true. Did he actually think that way? Why did he care about what she did and didn't do? He looked down at the ground and then at his hands.

"Why?" Dick's voice cut through his thoughts.

Gar glanced up at him for a second, looking for the answer in his mind. "I don't know. I mean, I just met her. I shouldn't care for what she does. Right?"

"Gar, I'm gonna ask you this question as a friend: do you like her?" Dick put a hand on his shoulder, forgetting all about the game.

Gar's eye widened, "What?! No, no, no, no, no! Of course not! I just met the girl! She's not even my type!"

But as soon as the words flew out, Gar wished he had taken it back. He didn't even know if it was true of not. Because whenever he was around her, a strange sensation would manifest in his stomach and he'd have this weird need to stay with her. She seemed so fragile and delicate, like a china doll. And it made him want to make sure she was okay and alright. He's never encountered these feeling and thoughts before, making it unknown territory to him.

"Then you like her just as a friend?" Dick dragged him out of his head again.

Gar stayed quiet for a while, thinking for an answer that he approved of. "No."

Dick fully turned his body around to face him completely. "I'm confused. Please elaborate on this."

Gar hesitated to choose the right words to say. "I don't know how I feel about her. It's like, I don't like her, but at the same time I want to make sure she's safe. And when I'm around her, I have the need to stay there with her. And it's truly strange since I just met her," Gar explained his real feelings.

Dick smiled. It wasn't a smug smile, nor an amused smile. It was a warm smile; one that a close friend gives to another. "It seems that you've been bit by the love bug," his voice neutral, yet full of sentiment.

Gar looked at him and shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no, no, no. I can't l—love her! I can't do that again! Not again," he whispered the last part as he put his head in his hands.

Dick put a comforting hand on his back. "Hey, why don't you go take a shower and get ready for work. It'll help you think this over," he said with sympathy.

Gar nodded his head and stood up lazily. "This Halloween is gonna suck."

"If you make it suck," he quit the game and started all over.

"Thanks, dude." He hunched his shoulders and walked down the hallway.

"No problem," Dick started playing his game by himself.

Gar peeled out of his pyjamas and stepped into the shower, too distracted to admire his face in the mirror. He turned the handle and water started to seep out of the shower head and onto his face, forming rivulets down his neck and chest. He stayed like that for a few minutes: chin up, eyes closed, and hands constantly running through his hair.

' _What if he's right? What if I do … like Raven_?' Gar said in his head. ' _That's nonsense! I just met her. There's no such thing as lo_ _ve at first sight_.' His own voice echoed in him.

' _Then what are these feelings you are experiencing_?' Gar heard a familiar voice inside him.

"You again," he seethed.

' _Hello, Garfield, it is nice to hear from you again_ ,' it sounded.

"Not so nice on my part."

' _I have heard that you are in distress_." The malicious smile evident in its voice.

"That is none of your damn concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to shower," Gar grabbed his soap bar.

' _Oh do not worry, host, this will not take long._ '

"No thank you, parasite," he spat, talking to himself.

' _If you say so_.' And with that last statement, it disappeared.

Gar sighed. That voice has been appearing in his head ever since he had met that girl in high school. The one that used him for her own guilty pleasures. When he had started to think about her, it just popped inside him and told him things. And it made him feel like he was mental and loosing sanity.

Gar poured shampoo on his head and started scratching and rubbing his hair and scalp.

' _I guess I'll just have to see if these feelings are true over time_ ,' he whispered inwardly.

After a few minutes passed, Gar turned the handle back around, cutting the water flow short. He grabbed his green towel and rubbed himself dry. The mirror was foggy once again and the air was humid with steam from the hot water. He pulled a black dress shirt on and folded it up to his elbows. Then he slipped on his briefs and a pair of white jeans with a black belt, tucking his shirt in. He walked up to the mirror and wiped it, fixing his hair. It was mandatory to look your best at work. Even if it meant dressing up in a wedding suit.

"Looking good, Logan, looking good," he checked himself out. "Maybe you'll meet a cute girl at work. That'll take your mind off of Raven," Gar smiled, putting the finishing touches on his figure.

"Voila! A handsome man," he gestured to himself.

He scampered off into his room and slipped on a watch, stealing a glance at it. 2:38.

"Damn! I'm gonna be late!" He pocketed his phone and wallet.

Racing down the hallway and into the kitchen, Gar grabbed his camouflage lunch bag and packed his food.

"See ya, Dick! I'll be back at ten!" He swiped up his keys and headed out the door.

He surfed down the two flights of stairs and into the apartment parking lot. And with a press of a button, the lights in his car lit up and signaled for him. Gar slid into his _Toyota_ and started the ignition, driving away from his home.

A good fifteen minutes was wasted while driving to his job. Traffic was starting due to school being over and people driving to or from buildings. Gar stepped out and made his way inside the cafe through the backdoor, throwing his bag in a mini fridge and sporting a black apron. The post in front of the cashier was empty and a customer was already there, waiting for him.

He rushed to his position. "Sorry, sorry, I'm … here." He stuttered in the middle of his sentence as he realized who was standing on the other side of the counter. Gar's eyes popped and his mind stopped working. It seemed as if the person recognized him because her eyes went wide as well.

"Garfield?"

"Oh, hey. What're you doing here?" He asked, uncomfortable with the situation.

"I come here all the time. What're you doing here?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"I work here." Gar felt the air around him shorten.

"Oh, cool, so how've you been?" Tara, his former girlfriend, questioned.

Gar sighed and groaned softly, clearly agitated. When he said a cute girl, he didn't mean her. Not that she was cute or anything, he only thought that she was attractive.

"Look, T, I can't converse with any costumers unless it has to do with what they want to order, and you're holding up the line. So can you just tell me what you want," Gar said, aware that no one was behind her.

Tara looked down at her hands, nervous about something. Then she looked up at him with a sheepish smile and soft, pleading eyes. "Well, now that I'm here and so are you, let me just say it. Are you, by any chance, on the menu?"

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	5. Ch.5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Tuesday (Same day)_** :

The two stood there silently. Gar was shocked by her words and Tara felt nervous about his reaction. She really hoped that they could forget what had happened before and move on. What she didn't know was that that might be close to impossible considering how much of an impact the incident had on him.

"Ex-excuse me?" Gar stuttered, his voice cracking.

Tara inhaled deeply and tapped her nails on the marble counter in a rhythm. "I want you back in my life, Gar. I can't stand to live without you. I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong and I regret all of it."

Gar narrowed his eyes at her and balled up his fists. "You cheated on me," he said through gritted teeth.

"I know, but I needed the money; to pay for my rent. I'm not like that anymore," she said.

"You were basically a prostitute. You sold yourself to men while you were dating me. The worst part is that you stole money from me as well. Money from my inheritance, the only thing left from my _dead_ parents." Gar felt anger bottling up inside him.

Tara looked down in shame, knowing very well that that was true. She had sex with men for money to pay off her apartment while dating Gar. And when that wasn't enough, she would hack into Gar's bank account and take some of his parent's money they had left for him when they passed. What truly made her guilty was that she had enjoyed it. Enjoyed that lifestyle, enjoyed cheating on him, enjoyed the men.

"Yes, I know, I know, but I'm different now. I have a job, a house, and money." Tara said in a desperate tone.

Gar pinched the bridge of his nose and felt a headache coming on. "No. No, Tara. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I am never going to go out with you again. You used me."

"But I never said for us to date," she rushed her sentence.

Gar sighed, heavily leaning on his hands that were on the counter. "What?"

"I just want to be friends. You made me laugh, happy, ecstatic! You made me feel wanted," Tara smiled with sad eyes.

"I didn't make you feel wanted. Other men making love to you made you feel wanted," Gar spoke without sentiment.

"I just want you in my life as a friend. I miss your happy personality in my life again," she pleaded.

"I don't know, Tara."

"Please," she begged.

A tear ran down her cheek and she grasped his arm over the counter. She looked like a hot mess. Gar cringed at the contact and tried to pull away, but her grip tightened after every try. He looked around, noticing some people staring at them, and blushed in embarrassment. The girl clinging to him sniffled.

"Tara," he said in a soft voice.

She kept weeping softly and silently.

"Look, my lunch break is in two hours. If you want, we can … talk then." It was the first time in years he had talked to her in a placid way.

Her head snapped up at the offer and she smiled. "Really? Do you mean it?"

Gar looked around once again and then down at her. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer in a hug, pulling him on top of the counter. His whole face turned red and he tried to pry himself from the death grip. He heard her squeal a little and felt himself start to loosen his grip as a subtle smile made its way on his lips.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreciate you giving me another chance! I'm so happy right now. Where do you wanna meet?" She released him.

"Why don't you stay here for the next two hours until I get out and then we can go somewhere," Gar wiped the smile off his face.

She nodded her head vigorously and walked to an empty chair in the corner, pulling out her smartphone. He watched her for a while and wondered if he had made the right choice.

' _Well, I got Raven out of my head. But is this a good idea? To avoid a heartbreak, I go back to the girl that caused me one? Is that reasonable?_ ' He thought.

"Sir?" A woman on the other side of the counter called.

Gar snapped his head up and grinned shyly. "I'm sorry, what would you like?"

This became a constant routine as the next two hours went by: him dozing off, costumers calling for him, taking orders, and then repeat.

All the while, when she wasn't on her phone, Tara had been staring at him. Or more like ogling him. They've been apart for so long that she forgot how he looked like, until today. He had grown so much since the last time she saw him. He used to have short spiky hair, now he had shaggy hair that fell on top of his eyes. He used to be short, but now he was six feet. And when he was in high school, he was very scrawny and flat. Now he was lean and had the chiseled features of a grown man.

"Time has been kind to you, Garfield Logan," Tara whispered to herself.

From all the admiring, she hadn't noticed how fast two hours flew by already, so she was astonished to find Gar in front of her, calling out her name to get her attention.

"What? Is it time?"

"Yup. Someone's already taken over my shift. Let's go to …"

"Actually, change of plans," Tara interrupted him.

Gar looked at her weirdly. "O-o-kay, what're we gonna do for an hour?"

"I have some … errands to run, but we can talk while I do them. If that's okay with you." She stood up and fixed her cardigan.

Gar scratched his nape awkwardly and thought it over for a few seconds. "Sure. Do you have a car or …?"

"Yeah. We'll go in my car. Unless you're not comfortable with that," she said, pushing the door open.

Gar walked outside and headed to the employee parking lot. "We'll go in my car. It'll be easier. I come back here and you can just leave." After saying that out loud, he realized how ridiculous it was.

"Okay, sure, why not? Let's do this."

He found his car and opened the door for her, which she politely thanked him for, and ran around to his door. He jumped in and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and slowed down.

"Where're we going?"

"The dress store on 13th street," she clicked her seatbelt on.

He quickened the car's speed and continued down the road, having to make some turns and stops. Tara noticed the silence between them and immediately decided to break it.

"Look, what can I do to make you forgive me? All I want is for us to start over. Forget what happened and move on, as friends," she put her elbow on the compartment in between their chairs, where Gar's was as well.

"Tara, I can't forget that."

"Why not?" She pushed.

"Because!"

"But why?!"

"Because I loved you!" He yelled firmly, still looking at the road.

Tara turned to look at him, the face of guilt eclipsing her usual happy expression. "Really?"

"Yes," he sighed, his voice becoming soft, "you were my first love, and you still are. But just because you still are doesn't mean I like you. It just means that I'll never forget you."

Tara moved her hand onto the stick shift, where his was. He automatically flinched and clenched the ball tighter, uncomfortable with the contact once again.

"I didn't know, Gar."

He remained indifferent and passive.

"Look, this is what really happened. When we were dating, I did have sex with other men for money. I thought that when I saved enough money to last me the rest of the school year, I would stop and just settle down with you. And I kept it a secret because I thought I could handle it and if you knew, you would break up with me. But … I soon realized, after our break-up, that it was the wrong decision. I found out that it was worse to keep it from you than to tell you. Because if I told you, we would've worked through it," Tara explained, hoping he would get the hint of it being an apology.

Gar only stayed quiet, absorbing all of what she said and trying to process it into an answer of his own.

"Tara, we could've, should've, and would've worked it out, but …"

"Should've? You mean, you still miss me?" Tara turned his words against him.

Gar parked the car in front of a small building and opened his door, not wanting to answer her. It was beginning to be too much for him. He had just seen her today since a couple of years and now she was insinuating that he still had feelings for her? It was overwhelming.

"Come on. I don't have all day," he called in a dull tone.

She sighed and stepped out, not oblivious to the fact that he ducked her question. Gar kept his distance as they walked into the store, the smell of cardboard boxes and fabric hitting their nose. He looked around and found a chair next to two stalls known as the dressing rooms.

"I'll just sit here and wait if you need me." Gar said.

"Oh, okay," Tara watched him leave.

"Miss? Are you in need of any assistance?" A sweet woman asked from behind her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Can you show me some dresses under the 'nightclub' category?"

Gar sat in the chair calmly tapping his finger on the arm of the seat. His mind was racing with thoughts on how weird the day was turning out. And the fact that he had never seen Tara at work and she goes there all the time. Was she spying on him?

But right then, the blond man saw something from the corner of his eye: a figure, a familiar one. He turned his head towards it and observed. It was dark, three inches smaller than six feet, and a female. Gar was starting to get ideas on who it was but quickly dismissed it, it being very rare for someone like her to be somewhere like here. It was probably a figment of his imagination. His mind had been on her the whole day, so he might be hallucinating about her.

Then the woman turned, revealing her pale face. At that, Gar jerked forward and stood up, his legs feeling like gelatin for some reason. It seemed as if he had no control because he found himself staggering over to her. He quickly regained his balance and headed towards her in a civil way. He remained quiet and casual as he slipped his way beside her, a few feet away, pretending to scope the dresses. His act seemed to have worked because all she did was drag her fingers over the clothing and take baby steps forward. All the while, Gar was following her in a way people, or her, wouldn't find suspicious.

Finally, he decided to speak up and surprise her, having found the right words to say. "I'd never expect to find you in a place like this, Raven."

"Ah, so you do speak," she continued what she was doing, as if he had never spoken.

"You knew I was here?"

"How can I not? Who else looks like you and has the nerve to come up and talk to me?" Raven stopped her fingers over a blue dress.

Gar chuckled, forgetting why he was there in the first place. "You're funny."

She didn't respond, plucking out the dress from its hanger and putting it over her forearm.

"But seriously, what're you doing here?" Gar asked.

"If you must know, I am picking out a dress," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have a date," she said.

Gar's eyes blew up and an unknown feeling welled up inside him. "Really? The undatable, hard-to-get Raven has been wooed? Who in Jump City, that is more handsome enough than me, got you to date them? Or pretty, I won't judge you," he held up his hands indifferently at the last part.

Raven caught that little statement he stuck in there and glanced at him. "Are you implying that I am going on a date with a woman?"

"Hey, I don't judge," he grinned.

"I'm going with a man. An actual man," she turned away from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gar walked up behind her.

"It means that he isn't an ego freak like yourself."

"I am not an ego freak!" Gar protested.

"Fine, self-centered, same thing," she swiveled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just not insecure about myself, that's all," he broke it down.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? I already told you my reason." She stopped at another rack.

"Oh," he scratched his head, "I'm here with … a girl."

"Oh? A girl or a man with breast implants?" She retaliated.

Gar almost chuckled, but remembered exactly the reason he was here. "No, she's a real girl and I really don't wanna be here with her."

Raven turned around half way and looked at him. "You don't wanna be with a girl? That's truly shocking. Slept with her already and got bored?"

"Aren't you a comedian. But … you're not all wrong."

"Now I'm interested

"Hm," Raven observed the line of dresses.

"See, she's my ex-girlfriend and I ran into her while at work. She wants to forget about everything that happened and move on as friends, but I can't. She hurt me too deep. So I'm on my lunch break, taking her around town and talking while she does errands," Gar explained his situation.

"So she's your former girlfriend who wants to mend things between you guys and become friends?" Raven asked.

"Yeah."

"But you seem like the forgiving type," she carefully threw out. 

"She cheated on me. She sold herself to other men in order to earn money to pay her rent. And when she'd run out, she'd steal from my bank account; my inheritance money." Gar's voice deepened in anger.

"When was this?"

"In high school."

"So she was a prostitute in high school, she stole your money that your parents gave to you, and she wants you to forget about it?" Raven summed it all up.

"Yeah. And she kept it from me. But the worst part is that she was my first love," Gar said, his voice softening in sorrow.

Raven looked at him and felt sympathy. His face resembled one of a lost person and he seemed so helpless. She tried to resist the urge to hug him but failed, walking over to him and wrapping her arms under his, bringing him close.

"I'm sorry," Raven said from his chest.

Gar's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. Instead of just standing there and doing nothing, Gar hugged her back, embracing her petite form.

"Thanks." He whispered.

She pulled away and looked up at him, seeing his once sad face turn into a soft smile. Raven looked him in the eyes and her cheeks tinted pink, feeling weird under his gaze. They were still at arms length and Gar pulled her in a little closer, getting lost in the moment.

"Gar?" Tara called from the other side of the store.

He dropped his hands from Raven's hips and stepped back as she did the same. She cleared her throat and fixed her hoodie.

"Well, hope your date goes nice. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," he slipped a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, bye." She headed through the racks and disappeared.

Gar sighed. "Back to the bitch."

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	6. Ch.6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Wednesday_** :

Gar scattered the olives around his lunch tray with a fork as he leaned on the palm of his hand. The day before had made him think more than ever. All of it because of Tara and the way she claimed to have changed. He didn't know what to do.

"Gar. Gar?" Victor waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

Victor retracted his arm and looked surprised. "Whoa, man. I'm sorry."

Gar shook his head and slammed the fork on the tray. "No, I'm sorry." He stood up, shouldered his book bag, and walked out of the lunch room.

He didn't know what his friends' reactions were because he hadn't looked back. Instead, he just kept walking down the hallway, not wanting to see anyone at the moment.

'All b _ecause of her_.'

Back at the table, everyone but Raven stared at him, shocked about his sudden actions. Victor and Kori looked back at Raven and noticed her unfazed expression.

"Raven? Do you know what all of that was about?" Victor asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she shrugged.

"What do you know, friend Raven? Why is Garfield acting strange?" Kori asked worriedly.

"Probably something about his ex-girlfriend."

Kori paled at the mention of Tara. She slowly stood and scooped up her satchel. "I apologize, friends, but, I must see if Garfield is alright. You may come if you wish, though."

And with that she jogged out of the large room and ran after her friend in the hallway.

"I didn't know he had an ex-girlfriend before." Victor trailed behind her.

"Yeah. A bad one, too." Raven walked beside him.

"What? How'd you know?" Victor asked.

"We ran into each other yesterday. He was with her and he told me."

"Wait, what?" Victor questioned.

Raven sighed and proceeded to tell him everything that Gar had told her. Gar and Tara's past, present, and what Tara believed to be an ideal future. At the end, Victor was flabbergasted.

"That is one crazy bitch," he said.

"Yup. The craziest."

"And just why were you in a dress store?" He grinned.

Raven flushed and looked away. "Um, I had to pick one out for me."

"Oh? Why?"

"I … have a … date to attend." She felt embarrassed.

Victor stopped and held his chest with his hand, wheezing for air. "What?! And … you didn't … tell me?! Your big … brother?!"

Raven covered his mouth and hissed. "Sh! Keep your voice down. I don't want everybody to know," she whispered harshly.

"Ohay, ohay, hus het me ho," he said under her hand, his words muffled.

"Thank you," Raven wiped her hand on her jacket.

"So who's the lucky man?" They resumed walking.

"A guy I met at the library. His name is Matthew." She smiled a little at the mention of her guy-friend.

"Hmm … we'll talk about this later. Right now we have to see if Gar's okay." Victor saw Gar at the end of the hallway. He was sitting down in a corner with his back against the wall and his knees up to his chest and his forehead lying on top of his knees. Kori was already there, sitting next to him and speaking a few words that couldn't be recognized from afar. Victor and Raven reached them and stood in front of them awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Gar? Are you okay? What is wrong?" Kori slid her arm around his neck, comforting him.

He shook his head, his shaggy hair brushing his arms. Kori leaned her head against his. "Is it about Tara?"

Gar nodded his head.

"What has she done this time?" She asked.

Gar lifted his head up and looked at her. "I ran into her yesterday. She wants to be friends again."

Kori fumed and clenched her fists. "Forgive me Garfield but, that- … that bitch! Who does she think she is? She does not deserve your friendship of any kind!"

Gar chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But, everybody deserves a second chance, right?"

Kori stopped raging and turned her head to him. "Are you considering being her friend again?"

"Maybe? I mean, she said she's changed," he pointed out.

"But … but … ugh. Maybe you are right. But I will not hug her!" She folded her arms and huffed.

"Sure, okay. Thanks, Kori," he hugged her side.

"I still cannot believe that you are willing to give her your friendship once again."

"Yeah, man," Victor interjected.

Gar's eyes opened and he looked up at the big man. "Wait, you know?"

"Yup. Raven told me," said Victor.

"Well that's nice," he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Kori pushed out of Gar's grasp and stood up. "Gar, you stay here while Victor and I go take care of the lunch trays."

"What?!" Victor exclaimed.

"Let's go, Victor," she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hallway.

Gar and Raven stared back at them weirdly. "That was strange," said Raven.

Gar laughed. "Same old Kori. Always dragging people her way."

The two remained quiet after that, having nothing to talk about. Gar felt uncomfortable with her around him, considering the 'feelings' he had for her. Though there they were: alone, together, in silence. That is, until Gar decided to speak.

"So, Raven, you didn't quite tell me who this mystery man is."

Raven groaned. "Ugh, I have to tell you, too?"

He patted the space next to him, gesturing for her to sit. She hesitantly looked at him and then sat down in the same position as him.

"His name is Matthew."

"Where'd you meet him?" Gar asked.

"At the library," she muttered.

"Oh, cool, cool. Very cool," his gaze dozing off in a random direction.

"To get the attention off of me, how was 'Tara' like?" Raven looked at him.

Gar rested his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. "She had blond hair, blue eyes, and the cutest smile …"

"So you two were like 'Barbie and Ken'?" She interrupted.

He laughed and smiled. "With a twist, yes. But back to what I was saying, she was the typical blond high school teenager. Sweet, funny, gorgeous. And I don't mean to brag, but I was the typical blond high school teenager as well. Hot, buff, and good with the ladies," he flexed his arms with a smug grin.

Raven rolled her eyes and elbowed him playfully, "Ego freak."

"Yeah, and I thought I was in love with her, too. I thought that she was the one. That is, until I found out who she really was. A lying two-timing bitch." He became angry.

"And now that I hear that she's changed, it makes me want to forgive her."

"Then why don't you?" Raven asked.

Gar sighed. During this moment he was having with Raven, he had finally came to a conclusion on his pending feelings for her. The one that he had had a conversation with Dick about. The ones that he refused to have a day ago.

"Because, I have feelings for someone else now. I've moved on," he looked down, aware of what he had just said.

"Oh, okay. That's … reasonable. But doesn't she want to be just friends?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah but I know her. Now it'll be, 'we're just friends', but later on she will be like, 'I still have feelings for you, let's get back together'. I'm not gonna let that happen any time soon. Or ever," Gar pointed out in an assuring way.

"Oh, that's smart," Raven bobbed her head slowly.

"Yeah."

The two sat there silently after that, awkwardly. Gar played with his fingers with a sudden fascination while Raven counted the square tiles on the floor. Both were thinking the exact same thing: how long did it take to clear up four trays?

"So, back to the topic beforehand, what made you decide to go on a date with this 'Prince Charming'?" Gar nudged her shoulder.

Raven blushed at the mention of her date. "Um, well, he-… wait a minute. Why should I be telling you this?" She sent him a glare, but it didn't mean anger.

"Hey," he held up his hands, "I would ask the same thing to Kori and Victor. You're no different. Except that you seem like a girl that isn't easy to impress, so I'm curious."

Raven smiled under her hood a little. "Fine. I was just reading a book on the floor in a corner when he came along and talked to me. He was … kind and had a nice voice. He's very … handsome and has the best eyes. It's just the way he talks, so smoothly. After a little bit of talking, he asked me out to see a movie that we both wanted to see," she explained.

Gar waved his hands in the air and scoffed. "You just basically described all of my features! I'm kind, handsome, thoughtful, and I have the greenest eyes," he protested in a husky voice, waving his eyebrows up and down.

She chuckled and smacked his arm softly. "What do you care?"

Gar stopped his movements and slumped down in his current position, thinking of how to answer that question. "Well, uh, I don't. I'm just stating the facts."

She arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You just want to have all the women to admit they like you, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure. That's the reason," Gar muttered under his breath.

"So, now that I've told you that, who is this person you like?" Raven asked.

His eyes bulged, his hands moistened, and his heart raced. "Um, uh, well, it's a girl," he stuttered.

"Good, we got the gender down. I was sort of leaning towards male," Raven joked.

"Shut up," he smiled.

"But seriously, who is it? You can tell me."

"Well, you know her," he hinted.

"Kori? It does seem pretty obvious, though. The way you act towards her, the nicknames you have for her, the way you guys act towards each other."

Gar laughed and straightened his legs out. "No, no, no! We're just best friends. My other best friend, Dick, likes her."

"Who?"

"My roommate. The guy whose going trick-or-treating with us," said Gar.

"Oh, I didn't know-… wait, you're getting off topic," she squinted her eyes at him.

"Why do you wanna know?" Gar questioned.

"The same reason why you wanted to know how I met Matthew," she retorted.

"Ha, that sure backfired."

Raven laughed at that, knowing how much that was true.

"Well, you know her. And you're really close," he repeated.

"That won't be hard to guess. I'm barely close with anybody besides Victor, and he's not a girl," she said.

Gar chuckled. "And that's all I'm gonna give you. You can figure it out yourself," he got up and jogged down the hallway.

Raven's mouth was agape and she scrambled to get up. She ran after him as he disappeared down the corridor. She was way behind him, considering he had a head start. It seemed as if her run would be delayed for a little longer because she bumped shoulders with someone and stumbled backwards.

"What the hell?" She gained her balance.

"Raven?" The voice called.

Said girl snapped her head up at the familiar sound and her face turned red. "M—Matthew?" She tripped over her sentence.

"What are you doing here?" Raven questioned nervously as the pale boy walked over to her.

"What do you mean? I go to school here! What are you doing here?!" Matthew asked with excitement.

"I—I go to school here, too," she stuttered.

Matthew was a pale, blond-haired boy. He was from London and had a thick British accent that would surely make the girls melt. His eyes were a shocking light blue that were hard to stare at. He was practically the full package.

"That's so great!" He wrapped his arms around her and smiled from ear to ear.

Raven's face turned even redder and a small smile broke out on her lips as she lightly put her hands on his upper back. She relaxed her tense shoulders and closed her eyes. The moment didn't last long as she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She opened her eyes again and noticed Gar running towards her.

' _Of course_ ,' she said inwardly.

"Raven?" He called out, causing Matthew to pull away.

She groaned in annoyance. "What?"

"Aren't you coming-… whoa who's this?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, this is Matthew. Matthew this is Garfield."

"It's a pleasure," Matthew held out his hand.

Gar looked at it in slight disgust but shook it anyways, with a strong grip. He gave a crooked smile. "Same here."

' _This will be a problem_ ,' Gar groaned in his mind.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	7. Ch.7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Thursday_** :

Gar groaned lowly again as Raven giggled and blushed at Matthew's words. The girl had been head over heels for the guy and she had only seen him twice! To him that was outrageous and, even though he wouldn't admit it, unfair. He had known her far longer and he had only made her laugh once! And 'Prince Charming' scored a date with her as well! It was freaking unbelievable!

' _What kind of wizardry is this?! Is he involved in witchcraft, or something?! What is his secret?!_ ' Gar thought.

"I still cannot believe that we have been in school for two months and we haven't seen each over before. Very peculiar," Matthew faced her, a half smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

Gar grumbled and held the milk carton up to his lips, darting his eyes elsewhere. "Well, believe it, bud."

Lucky for him, no one but Victor had heard his little remark, considering he was right in front of him, and slapped his hand over his mouth to cover up the fit of laughter waiting to happen. But instead of chortles slipping through his lips, pig-like noises aired out of his nose, signaling everybody that he was indeed laughing.

"What is so humorous, friend Victor?" Kori turned to him, always being one for questions.

He breathed in deeply and folded his arms on the table, stealing a glance at Gar's direction. "Oh, nothing. Just this funny joke Gar just told me. Tell 'em, hot shot," he teased, trying to embarrass the blond.

Gar almost chocked on the beverage and set it down shakily. "What?"

"What was that joke you told me? Kori wants to hear it."

"Oh," he searched for a joke he hadn't said before.

"Oh! Um, how did jaguars get their name?"

"How?" Kori stared, her eyes already filled with amusement.

"Their roars of course! Jag-RAHR!"

Even though he had thought of that joke to be sort of childish, he still laughed at it nonetheless, almost forgetting that it was all an act. Kori had only stopped to think about the punch line and how it made sense. But Gar's loud howl of laughter caught the attention of Raven and Matthew and she stared at him weirdly while he looked uncomfortable. Gar wiped a tear away from his eye and sighed.

It was quiet after that. Well, their table was quiet. Not even Raven and her new ' _friend_ ' were talking, but after a good minute, a new laugh filled their ears. Everyone turned their heads and realized who had just exploded. Kori.

"That was most humorous, Garfield! I always learn something new from your humor. Another?" She leaned on her hands.

"Uh, um, let me think. Oh! What is another phrase for 'morning'?" Gar smiled.

She grinned from ear to ear, awaiting the answer.

"Sunny side up!"

Everyone but Gar and Kori groaned, already having enough of his corny jokes.

"I do not comprehend," she frowned.

"See, when you fry an egg, it's called ' _sunny side up_ '. But when the sun's up, you can say that ' _the sunny side is up_ '! Get it?" He explained.

She nodded her head and leaned back in her chair. "Many apologies, Garfield, but that was not that humorous."

"His jokes are never humorous. The only thing funny about him is his looks," Raven stated in an impassive manner.

Victor's echoing laughter topped everyone else's in the table and Gar ground his teeth. Raven looked at him expressionless, a glint of confidence in her eyes, almost as if she was mocking him. 

When the laughter died down to chuckling, Gar decided to strike back. "Yeah, I might have some freckles on my face, and my ears may be a little pointy at the end, but at least I don't look like a  _gothic witch_ ," he retaliated.

The whole group became silent after that, making an eerie feeling well up in his abdomen, as if his intestines were twisting inside-out. That could've been literally happening to him by the menacing silence that took over, or by what he was thinking Raven was going to do to him.

"I think I'll be going. My other friends are probably thinking that the toilet has swallowed me whole." Matthew slid out of his chair and made a run for it, feeling unpleasant from the silence.

Raven's covered head turned to him and the only thing he could see were her blue orbs staring at him, as if trying to kill him themselves. Gar gulped and cowered in his seat, knowing that he had probably gone too far and had struck a sensitive nerve. She glared at him one last malicious time and then shifted her head in a different way, staring straight ahead.

Gar dropped his arms from over his head and pushed himself up in his chair, still having his guard up. His eyes were wide with alert and his movements were equally careful and hesitant.

' _Did I miss something? Do you miss your own death scene when you die?_ ' Gar mused, confused of her actions.

"Oh, damn! I thought we were gonna have to call Dick and tell him we broke his bro and to arrange a funeral. You okay, Raven?" Victor asked, already sweating bullets from all the tension.

She nodded meekly and kept staring straight ahead. Victor gave a weak smile and snapped his head at Gar, giving him a look of hatred.

"What?!" The red-faced boy creaked.

"You need to apologize to her. She didn't call you an elf or a dumb blond, did she?" Victor scolded.

He sighed and crossed his arms, unwilling to give in so easily. "Absolutely not. She made fun of me in front of everybody! Even in front of her new boyfriend!" He whined angrily.

Raven's fists tightened at his sentence but she resumed ignoring him.

"She was only joking! And at least she didn't call you an elf in front of a girl you like," Victor defended.

' _Technically she did. And since she's the girl, it hurts twice as much_ ,' he thought.

"Whatever, he's not good enough anyway," Gar mumbled.

Raven hear his muttering and something snapped. She looked at him and shot up.

"You don't know him at all. Don't you dare say that he isn't good enough because he's so much better than you. I don't want you to interfere with me ever again. So don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me. Just get out of my life and suck up to your ex-girlfriend."

And with that, she grabbed her bag and sped out of there, running to where she wouldn't be seen. Gar just sat there, wide-eyed and shocked. He was hurt from what she had said to him; to get out of her life, to not be friends with her.

"Whoa, man. You messed up big time." Victor said, sharpness evident in his tone.

"Are you okay, Garfield?" Kori put a hand on his.

He yanked his hand from under her own and harshly stood up, grabbing his book bag and speeding down the same hallway Raven had gone. His heart was in his throat and the guilt was showing on his face and in his gait. Raven was still in his sight but was a slim, small figure in the distance. Gar picked up his speed and tried to catch up with her, but she was rounding an intersection. She stopped, catching her breath.

"Almost … there," Gar whsipered, also out of breath.

A weight was dropped on his shoulder, disabling him from running any further. He inhaled heavily and looked at the person behind him. It was Victor, shaking his head at him. He dropped his arm and motioned for him to let her run.

"But I need to go-…"

"No," Victor interrupted, "leave her alone. She just needs to cool. Let her cool down, then talk to her."

Gar could tell Victor was being a good friend because he had insulted his ' _little sister_ ' and Vic still hadn't ripped him to shreds. He was thankful for it, immensely grateful, but that wouldn't stop him.

"But the day's about to end. After the next class, in matter of fact. I need to go. Now!"

And with that, Gar raced out of Victor's grasp and out of the hallway and ran to go find Raven. Victor wanted to go after him, for the sake of his little sister, but Kori had stopped him, saying, "Let him."

"I know, I know, but I just don't want him to hurt her again …"

"He will not, trust me, Victor."

Gar felt his heart pound the walls of his chest as he searched for her. No nearby corner, room, or hallway were left unchecked by him. He looked for her under tables and stairs. But not only three minutes into looking apprehensively did he see a small figure sitting on the floor by an oncoming staircase. Gar smiled and slowed his pace, not wanting her to notice him like she had at the dress store. Her hood covered more of her face than usual and she held her knees up to her face, securing them with her arms. The section of this building was devoid of much activity lately so it wasn't a surprise that she had ended up here. To be alone with no interruptions or distractions, the way she liked it he assumed.

' _Okay, just say sorry and work things out. You can do this,_ ' he mentored himself.

Those thoughts quickly vanished as another figure ran in front of him from the corner a few feet away and stood right in front of Raven, looking down at her. It was Matthew. His lips moved but Gar couldn't pick up what he was saying, considering how low his voice was. The hooded girl looked up and nodded. The boy sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Gar slid to the right and hid behind a column, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Fortunately for him, he was a good distance away to hear most of their words.

"… okay. He didn't really mean it, though. He was just defending himself like every other person would," Matthew said smoothly.

Raven scoffed. "Every pompous person."

"No. Some people just don't like to be insulted by beautiful women. It makes them feel small."

She looked up at him with vulnerability written all over her face. "Beautiful? Then you don't think that I'm a …  _gothic witch_?"

"Of course not! You're very beautiful. On the inside, and out," he said, causing Gar to growl.

"You don't know that." She looked down.

"People just label others on how they look rather than how they are. I am not one of those people. I can see the beauty that you contain and honestly, Raven, there is a whole lot. And a lot on the outside as well. You may look different, but it just makes you all the more fascinating and beautiful." Matthew caressed her chin.

Gar pressed his fingers harder onto the column and bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

' _The twig can talk the talk but can he walk the walk?_ ' He grinned, thinking about Matthew being the coward he is.

Raven looked into his eyes with her own blue ones and relaxed her shoulders. The boy next to her moved his hand up to her cheek and pulled her closer to him, just enough to make her nervous and scared. Matthew paused a few centimeters away from her lips and whispered. "I know I'm supposed to wait until the date tonight, but I simply can't."

And with that sentence he locked lips with her and slid his other arm around her waist. He pulled down her hood and put his hand on the back of her neck, getting her closer. Raven was surprised at first but then reciprocated his actions, much to Gar's dismay.

' _I_   _guess he can. Ugh! I can't believe this! Why is she going for this guy?! He looks like a friggin albino twig! So skinny and- … and pale. I'm so much better looking than that- … that starving polar bear! I look like a hunky beach lifeguard!_ ' Gar shouted inwardly.

He kept on watching the two kissing and enjoying themselves, getting hurt more and more. Each passing second of them interacting meant another punch to his heart. Having to watch his love interest be with another man was driving his heart black, making it feel empty and hollow.

Matthew suddenly had both of his arms around her waist and brought her closer, if physically possible. Raven's cheeks turned pink and she pulled away, breathing in the much needed air. The two stared at each other's eyes intensely, unknowing by them that it was intense for someone else, but in the wrong and worst way.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	8. Ch.8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Friday (midnight)_** :

"No!" Gar lurched up in his bed, a frightened expression on his face and the sheets twisted between his legs.

The night was still running through its ordinary cycle and the moonlight slid straight through the open window and into his dark room. The green digital clock on his bedside table blinked through every second of his ragged breathing and reminded him of what time it currently was, as if telling him to go back to sleep. He knew that wouldn't be happening tonight because he'd been through this before; the restless nights, the vivid and devious dreams, and the jolt his body made at the very end. All of these were signs that something terrible had happened. Something twisted, sickening, and depressing had to have happened for him to have nightmares two hours into his sleep. Something like a girl, that his small attention span can only think of, had just given her heart out to another man of lower standards.

' _This is exactly how I felt when I found out about Tara. But why do I feel it now? Raven and I never even dated._ ' Gar rubbed his arm slowly.

Tonight, or this morning, he had a dream about Raven and Matthew kissing. They were directly in front of him and she opened one of her eyes and grinned maliciously at him while placing the boy down on his back, him smiling as well. She crawled up his abdomen, lightly tracing her finger all the way up. He pressed his fingers on her waist and smirked even bigger. The air grew more tense, more wicked, more uneasy. Or at least, Gar thought so.

As soon as the girl would rip open the gleaming boy's shirt in half, everything would melt away like a witch being doused with water. At the end of the dream, Gar would either bolt up or have a spasm in his bed. His breath would be cut into two and his heart would beat faster from the adrenaline and anger. His eyes were wide and heavy. It was the perfect recipe for a restless night.

"Gar?" A sound bounced into the room.

He darted his head in the direction of the noise and stared, thinking of it as a late night hallucination. Every time he stayed awake in this hour, his mind would trick him into seeing moving shadows and hearing sweet yet scary nursery rhymes. This one in particular sounded a lot like his roommate Dick, especially when he was worried. As a precaution, Gar waited to hear it a second time to confirm that it was indeed the real thing.

"Gar?" It sounded again.

Yup, he's real sane. 

"Yeah?" Gar called back, now sitting at the foot of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his jaw in his hands.

"Uh, I heard you scream and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. You okay?" Dick cocked his head to the side, leaning it against the door to put his ear closer.

Gar chuckled softly and shook his head. He planted his bare feet on the carpet floor and walked calmly to the open window. The weight on his legs made it unusually harder to walk. He peered out the glass for a few seconds just to soak up the view of the city lights and towering skyscrapers. He set his fingers down on the top of the window and yanked it down, making a screeching sound.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just had a bad dream, that's all." He turned on his desk lamp and sat down on the chair.

Shuffling was acknowledged from the other side of the door and a sigh followed it. "Is it about Tara? Do you wanna talk about it?"

The pencil Gar recently picked up almost broke into two as he gripped onto it tighter at the mention of his former girlfriend.

' _Why would he even think that?_ '

"No."

"Can I come in?" Dick insisted on the matter.

No. "Sure."

"Okay, make sure all of your pornography is off your wall and that you have clothes on. I'm coming in," the sound of the door opening reached his ears as he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That was only in 10th grade and you know it! Besides, I stopped when my mom found it and made me shred it in front of the whole church with scissors," Gar recalled the memory.

"Yeah, that was funny. My dad still doesn't feel comfortable with me being around you. He says that you're a bad influence and that someday you'll corrupt me into becoming a pimp or something." Dick laughed as he dropped on the spot nearest to the desk on the bed.

Gar shook his head, laughing. "Yeah. He never allowed me over your house, but you'd find a way to sneak me in when he went on ' _mysterious trips on the weekends_ '."

"Yeah, I actually found out where he goes off to," Dick picked up a framed picture on the nightstand.

He studied it and looked at the two people in it. The frame was a little chipped and battered, old and used. Dick immediately recognised the couple as Gar's parents. Not his real ones but his adoptive parents.

"Really? Where?"

"A strip club downtown to see a ' _friend_ ' of his," Dick said, placing the frame back in its spot.

"I knew it! I swore I saw him there once!" Gar slammed his fist on the wood.

"You went to a strip club?! Crap, my dad was right!" Dick exclaimed. "Why would you go there?"

"I was curious! And sort of developed hormones that I couldn't control. You know, puberty and stuff," Gar put his head down shamefully.

"Whatever, so what happened in the nightmare? You were forced to eat meat? You were in love with Vic?" He asked.

Gar's face heated and he turned around completely. "No, that's not what it was!"

Dick stayed quiet for him to continue.

"You know that I … like Raven, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I had a dream that she was … making out with another guy. Right in front of my face and they knew it because they were looking at me and smiling! Evilly!" Gar turned back around, facing his desk.

"Oh. Don't worry, Gar. That happens. It shouldn't bother you as long as it didn't really occur in the real world," he said.

Gar stiffened and took out a sketch book from out of a drawer along with a pencil. He started to stroke his pencil on the paper and blinked a few times, feeling his stomach sink a little more.

"It did happen," he mumbled lowly.

"What?" Dick strained to hear what he had said, considering he woke up only minutes ago.

"She kissed another guy in front of me yesterday during lunch. They didn't notice me but I still saw it."

"Damn. Sorry."

"That's not all," Gar laughed bitterly. "We got into a fight and she said for me to get outta her life. She seems pretty happy with that guy she's dating and I'm just here, stuck in the friend zone. Like you," he spoke as he drew three figures.

"Hey! I'm not in the friend zone! I'm just deciding when to make my move!" Dick protested. "But I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," he sighed. "But what am I supposed to do now? I mean, I l—love her. I know that we just met a while ago … but it's different."

Dick knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

The bodies on the paper he drew became more defined and revealed to be two males and one female. One of the men was isolated from the others and seemed to be watching them. But for the other two, they were in close proximity, almost as if in contact. Face to face.

"To me, true love doesn't consist of the looks or how long you've known the person. It's about how the person acts, how they are on the inside, and the vibe you receive from them. And I just feel something whenever I'm around her. Like, I'm calm and relaxed, not stressed and giddy. She brings out another side of me I've never known and I kinda like it. She takes me to other places. The unknown," Gar held the side of his head on the palm of his hand. "And I know that I thought I loved Tara, but I didn't feel like this at all when I was with her. And that just proves that it wasn't real or genuine."

He sighed and finished his drawing. It was the incident that occurred the day before. The heartbroken look on Gar's face, the daydreaming expression on Raven's features, and a comforting smile on Matthew's lips. It was sketched and expressed perfectly right on the page.

"But she doesn't feel the same way. Because if she did, she would've kissed me a day after we met as well as she did to the other guy," he said, full of sorrow.

Dick on the other hand, felt sympathy for his lovesick friend. He had never seen him this down before, so it was new to him. He didn't have any idea what to do but comfort him the best he knew how to. Or not.

"That was the most mature, deepest thing you have ever said out of all of the years I've known you." Dick stared, wide eyes and open mouth.

Gar breathed a chuckle. "Thanks. But can you do us both a favour and kindly get out? You seem pretty worn out."

Dick smiled and nodded. He stood up and put a hand on his upper back, comforting him like a good friend should. Gar looked over his shoulder and gave a half smile, appreciating the lending hand his 'brother' was offering. They were always there for each other. When one had a heartbreak the other would try and cheer them up. Or when a tough situation would occur both would take a load off their minds and go out to have fun or simply have a night out on the town.

"Don't worry, Gar. It'll pass, just lay up for a while, it'll do you good and ease your mind. I'll be in my room if ya need me, but try not to. All of this is telling me to make my move on Kori or else she'll find someone too," he showed himself out and closed the door, letting silence take over.

Gar glanced back at the drawing held in front of him and wrinkled his nose in distaste. He slammed his hand on it and twirled his fingers, crumbling up the paper. Then he ripped it off its hinges with a growl and ripped it into tiny little shreds. Tossing them into the tin can beside him and started to draw a new picture.

An idea hatched in his head and he started to swing his hand in multiple direction on the paper. Two bodies were formatted minutes later and Gar's eyelids were getting pulled closed more and more.

"Finished."

It was him in front of someone. Looking down at them body to body. Their faces mere inches apart, but their eyes seeing further more. Their face completely visible, his lips curled up in a smile, their hands on his chest, and his arms lazily placed on both sides of their hips.

"I can dream, can't I?"

**_Hours later (Friday)_** :

' _Are you feeling alright, Garfield?_ ' Kori asked through the receiver.

Gar yawned and took a plate of tofu out of the microwave. "Yeah … totally. I just didn't sleep that much."

' _Very well. How is Raven? Did you converse with her at lunch yesterday?_ ' She asked.

He paused. He knew this topic would come up eventually but he still wasn't ready for it. "No."

' _What do you mean?_ ' Confusion evident in her voice.

"I didn't get the chance to talk to her. She was getting distracted by Matthew. Apparently, the only thing that could shut her wit up are the lips of a man," he grumbled.

' _She has kissed Matthew?! I am so happy for her! What a glorious week it is!_ '

"No!" He slammed his fist on the marble counter, "it's not."

' _But why not?_ '

"Because I don't want her to date anyone. Let alone that guy."

' _Garfield,_ ' she said.

"What?"

' _Do you not want her to bond with another person because you have the feelings for her?_ '

"What?! Are you insinuating that I, the funny outgoing guy, likes Raven, the serious girl with a stick up her ass?! Please!" Gar laughed.

' _Are you saying that you don't? That she is not the 'good enough' for you?_ ' Kori asked, trying to get inside his head.

He fumbled with his words and sat down on a stool. "Uh, um, no? I mean, there is no certain type that classifies a person or the qualities they look for in a partner. I didn't say she was my type I just said that- … that- … um, that she is …"

" _Garfield,_ " she spoke in a firm voice.

He sighed and dug his fingers in his hair, frustrated. Lying was not one of his specialties, nor was stalling. Especially when he was speaking with one of his closest friends.

"Okay, you got me. I don't want Raven to date anyone because I want her … to date me. I like her. No, scratch that, I think I … love her," his tone abated.

A moment of silence trailed after his confession. And it was very uneasy for him since most of his conversations with Kori never had quiet gaps. This was extremely rare and unmarked territory.

' _I have known it all along! Jinx owes me so much money!_ ' He held the phone away from his ear from her high pitched voice.

"Wait, what? What money? Who is Jinx?"

By now, he was feeling a little aggravated. The fact that his best friend, the one that he had always trusted to not keep secrets from him, had made a bet about him and his love life. It was very unexpected and weird of her to do.

' _Jinx is the nickname of one of my friends. Her name is Julia. Surely you know her. Anyways, she and I had made a wager yesterday that you had the feelings for Raven._ '

"What in your right mind led you to think that?" Gar asked.

' _I discussed with her the events of yesterday. The fight, the way you would look at her, and when you ran after her. It was very obvious. Well, it was to me. I read a lot of the love magazines._ '

He huffed and held his forehead while closing his eyes. "And what were the stakes?"

' _Twenty American dollars._ ' She sounded uncomfortable.

"What else? There has to be more. You sound queasy."

' _We also bet that the loser has to wear the 'Playboy Bunny' suit to school on Monday_ _._ '

Gar chuckled and popped a block of tofu in his mouth. "I guess I saved your butt."

Kori was in hysterics now. Her sweet voice waved in his ear. It seemed as if it was contagious because he found himself softly laughing.

"I'm still very disappointed in you, Kori. What you did was wrong, but … still kinda funny. Just please don't do it again."

' _Yes, Garfield, I am very sorry. Well, I must go. My younger brother has gotten his head stuck in the toilet again._ ' Kori sighed, it was the second time this week her brother had done this.

"Hehehe. Okay." He chewed on another tofu cube.

' _Sister! Do not flush the toilet! His hair will get full of its contents-!_ ' 

Gar ended the call and set his phone down on the table, resuming his meal. It was already 8:23 and that meant that Dick was already at his job as a karate instructor. That and Gar needed to be at work at nine. Nothing like a long day of work to get his stressed mind off of yesterday's incident.

' _I just hope that I won't run into Tara._ '

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	9. Ch. 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Friday (at work)_** :

The day wasn't as busy as it usually was during the day. People would come ushering in and form a line, move chairs from other table sets to sit their whole group properly, and park over the grass because of no available parking spaces left. This day was different. A good different, actually. Gar liked his job, but when costumers came piling in and demanding orders, that's when the headaches would hit. Now, booths and tables were empty, the cash register was barely full, and there were only four or five cars.

It was just what he needed to think. Think about–…

"Hello?"

Gar shook his head softly and blinked a few times, getting out of his daze. He straightened up and looked at the person calling him from over the counter. His eyes opened a little more and his heart dropped to his feet. A flame ran down his spine and burned his insides, an unpleasant feeling. Words would not sound out, only incoherent mumbles sputtering out.

The person had a black hoodie on and their hands in their pockets. Their hood was up and the only thing that hinted there was a head was the formation on the very top under the fabric. It almost looked faceless, but he had a pretty good idea on who it was.

"Uh … uh, hello. What can I … get you?"  _  
_

"The usual," she said lowly, a different tone in her voice.

Gar furrowed his eyebrows and smiled a little. "Um … sorry to say this, Raven, but I don't know what it is. You're gonna have to tell me."

"It's in the computer. Under favorites."

"We have a favorites?!" He exclaimed.

Gar tapped on the screen with wide eyes and found the list. There was only one name under the category and that was ' _Raven_ '.

He sent it to the other employees that ran the machines and silently waited. His eyes drifted from outside of the store to the ants on the floor to the girl standing right in front of him. As he studied her, his eyes adjusted to the darkness in her hood and he got to see her face more clearly. Starting with her eyes. Instead of them being their usual exuberant and quaint, they were now drab and unsightly. Almost making her face, if seen, look grotesque.

Her scrutinized eyes flickered onto him and his stare remained on her, not giving up. He wasn't ever gonna quit. He was going to show her thar he never gives in, without coming off as arrogant of course. That's what got him into this mess.

"Raven," said Gar gently.

Her eyes glazed over with an abhorring tint but he knew it was all an act.

"Look, I know that I'm not supposed to be talking to you, let alone look at you, but I just wanted to say that I'm terribly sorry for what I said. I knew you were only joking and I took it too far," he laid his hands on the marble counter.

The only reaction he got was her shifting from one foot to the other and a huff signifying 'yeah, right.' Gar took it as progress.

He groaned and bent his knees several times, getting tired of standing. "Um … Raven, look … the truth is … it kills me to know that you're mad at me. And you saying for me to get out of your life killed me, resurrected me, then killed me again. I can't stand to not talk or look, or even think about you. I know that it might sound creepy but, I want you in my life. So please, please, please forgive me?" His voice turned from frustrated to amiable.

Raven crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at him. "Why should I? What good do you do for me?"

Gar almost stumbled back when her voice hit his ears. Instead of her tone being the usual dull, it sounded hostile and full of hatred. Or perhaps sadness?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Raven. What's wrong? You sound sick. Did Matthew do something to you?" Gar's anger started to manifest inside him.

Her eyes darkened. "No. Why must you assume that he is the reason for every problem? What do you have against him?" She asked.

"You're avoiding the question."

"So are you," she retaliated.

"But mine concerns a person's health," he inched further, his friendly tone fading.

"Ugh … why do you care? Where's my order?" She stood on her toes and stretched her neck to see behind the cashier.

"I care because I'm your friend and friends care for each other. So please, what's wrong? You can tell me," he softened, his changing attitudes sending him into a spiral.

Raven sighed and looked down. "I've been having family problems and something finally snapped," she sniffed.

At last, one of the employees trudged out of the door with Raven's cup in hand and set it on a small round table next to Gar, but neither noticed. Raven's gaze was on the floor and Gar's was on her.

"Oh, that's terrible. If I may ask, what happened?" His voice full of sympathy.

She shook her head and finally looked up to see the reason she was there in the first place. "Never mind. You have to work, I don't want to get you into trouble. Thank you and goodbye," she left the required amount of money on the counter and took off with her drink.

Gar's eyes bloomed and he leaped over the table, not caring about the money. "Raven, wait!" He yelled. "Hold on!"

She turned around and gave him an emotionless expression, her arms crossed with her cup poised.

"What now? If you get fired don't blame me–," she started.

"Where are you going now?" He interrupted her.

The bored look remained on her face but he could tell that there were many feelings swimming in her mind. If he hadn't known any better about hiding feelings, he wouldn't have noticed something that subtle.

"Why?" Her voice was the definition of lackluster.

"Because- … because I thought we could talk and hang out. You know, as friends," Gar held his hands behind his back.

Raven arched an eyebrow and pointed towards the cash register. "Don't you have a job to attend to?"

"Yeah, but I can fake being sick. It's not like business is booming or anything."

"You'd do that just to hang out with me?" Her words bloated with disbelief.

 _You don't know what I'd do for you_. "Of course. So can we?"

The cruel tension in there simply leaked out of the cafe and their conversation was placid for once. Gar was feeling really daring today and wanted to take his chances. Even if it meant losing his job that paid half of the bills. But was it worth it? To give it all away for a girl he hadn't known a little while ago.

' _Of course it's worth it! I love her._ '

Or maybe it wasn't love, as he called it, but desperation masquerading as love. Maybe he was all wrong about his emotions stirring in him for her. What if the feeling of sorrow from the ' _Tara incident_ ' still lingered in him and he just needed a different girl to wash it all away, just for his selfish needs. Then she would get hurt, leaving that on his conscious.

"Sure." She hesitated in accepting his invitation.

Gar's head spun in joy and excitement when he heard her answer, immediately forgetting about his thoughts. He was gonna hang out with the girl of his interest, that much was true, but he knew that it would hardly become something more than a weak friendship. Especially since she apparently didn't go for guys like him, considering who she was currently dating at the moment.

That didn't stop Gar from being caught up in a state of rapture.

"Awesome. So here's what we're gonna do. You are gonna come with me to holdup my excuse when we go talk to the boss. Okay?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a little room that was next to an office.

"What exactly is the reason for you leaving?" She inquired, her hands shoved in her hood's pockets.

"Family emergency. I'll say that something happened and that I need to go home. And it won't exactly be a lie since it's … actually happening to you," he said looking down into her eyes.

"Okay, what relative am I?" She asked, hesitantly, but still went on with the plan.

"Uh … you'll be my girlfriend. Let's go," he whispered harshly, liking the idea of having Raven as his own.

"Uh …" Raven stuttered as he pulled her hand and hurried them next door.

Gar opened the door slightly and poked his head in the room, making sure his boss was there. And when he saw an overweight man turned in a chair, watching television, he knocked loud enough for the bald man to hear.

"Henry?"

Raven stared down absentmindedly at their attached hands under her hood and squirmed a little. Why was he holding her hand? And why did he want to play it off as if they were dating? Why not his adoptive cousin or step sister? While all of these questions bombarded her mind, one of them clearly stood out. Why was he risking his job to be with her? Even after she had yelled and made fun of him in front of their friends. After she had told him to get out of her life. Why had she agreed to go with him?

' _Damn it._ '

The second after Gar had called out to the man he had turned around and scowled. From the face expression, Raven could tell that his boss did not favor Gar and that this wasn't the first time he had came here into the small office.

"What, Logan?" His gruff and raspy voice asked.

He cleared his throat and his hand moistened against hers. "Uh, sir, an emergency has occurred in my family and I am needed by them. So may I please go … sir?" He stuttered.

The big man intertwined his hands together and placed his chin on top of them, all the while squinting his eyes. The duo could tell by the harsh stare that he was searching for a sign of falsity in their faces and eyes. That only added on to the pile of anxiety in Gar's stomach.

"… fine. I'm gonna let you go, Logan. Only because I'm in a good mood today. My cat had kittens this morning," he turned back around in his chair, an excited swing in his tone.

Gar's eye twitched lightly and he let out a silent breath, relieved at their success. He then looked at Raven and beamed, gripping onto her hand tighter and stepping out of the room. She dropped his hand and watched as the boy looped out of his black apron and scratch his scalp. With that off, she was now able to see what he was wearing underneath. A black dress shirt pulled up to his elbows, white not-so-skinny jeans with a belt that held the bottom of his shirt in, and a pair of boots that went under his pants. And to top it all, a black leather jacket that he left unzipped. He looked dashing, to put it in one word. Even though Raven wouldn't admit it, she thought he looked rather handsome. More than Matthew was.

"Ready to go, my lady?" Gar brought her out of her thoughts and offered his arm.

She rejected it by walking forward and pushing the back door open, the lamppost light piercing his eyes. He rubbed them and scampered the same way she had went. Catching up with her, Gar had to speed-walk from her fast, but abnormally casual-looking, pace.

"Hey, wait up. Slow down. It's," he glanced down at his watch," 8:56 p.m.. We practically have the whole night for fun. But just remember that you gotta be specific on what kind of fun." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, walking sideways, looking at the side of her face.

Raven's cheeks blossomed with red and she cast a deadly glare in his direction for a brief second before turning forward.

"So, _girlfriend_ , what shall we do?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, stressing the word 'girlfriend' while smiling playfully.

"I'm not your girlfriend," she said. "What'd you wanna do? You invited me."

"Hm … movies? Carnival at the docks? Look up at the stars on top of a cliff? Laser tag? Ugh, I doubt they'd be open at this time. Got any ideas?" He asked as he noticed the small drift coming in.

She turned to him and smiled softly. "Looking up at the stars sounds good. It'll be a great place for reflection," she said gently, realizing how cold it had gotten.

Gar saw her shiver a little and he wrapped an arm over her shoulder, giving her goosebumps down her back. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and he stared back. Raven let her head fall on his shoulder and instantly felt warm. On the inside and out.

"Sorry for yelling at you yesterday." She spoke quietly.

Gar chuckled and tightened his grip around her. "Ha, no problem. As long as I'm allowed to talk to you I would never be mad at you."

Raven blushed and a thought came into mind again.

"So, why did you want to be with me?" She suddenly asked out of the blue, causing the man to flush a bit.

"Well, um, you looked like you were troubled and I wanted to help you out. Like the good person I am."

"But you risked your job. Not that many people can work at that place," she looked up at him once again, her usual deadpan voice having a tinge of emotion.

"Some things are just worth it. I don't care for that job. I care about you, Kori, and all of my friends. Well, the little of them that I have. Right now, I'm giving you my attention." He smiled at her, a hint of affection in it.

"I'm … worth it?" She stuttered, her stomach raging with heat.

To her, that was better than beautiful. Gar had actually proved to her that he thought she was worthy. Matthew had simply said it. He might have kissed her, but nothing was on the line for him. However on the other hand, the blond with her right now was risking his decent job for her.

"Of course. I hate to see you alone and sad. I'd never let you down."

"Well that's a first. My whole life I've been put down by everyone," she looked back at the floor below them.

They paused in their tracks.

He lifted her chin up with his other free hand and stared into her eyes, maybe looking even further than that. "When people are trying to put you down, that only means that you are above them. They got the best of you and made you feel worthless because you let them, Raven. Don't be debased by what people say," he said, almost sounding like a croon.

The two stayed that way for an intense moment or two. Dazing off into each others eyes, as if searching for an answer both had been yearning to find. And it seemed as if their eyes were radiant because both felt a warm sensation overtake their throat and stomach, a pleasant feeling. But Gar was the strongest and first to break away, even though he was the one falling, and proceeded to lead them off to a secret spot only known by him.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	10. Ch. 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

 

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Friday (Night)_** :

"So about this girl that has your eye …" Raven started, a smile on her face, looking up at him.

The two were heading down the path towards the undiscovered cliff right above a shore of rocks and ocean water. They were arm and arm and shoulder to shoulder, comfortable with each other's presence and trying to keep warm. Both had a small smile on their lips, really enjoying themselves.

Gar's cheeks tinted pink a bit and he let out a breathy chuckle. "W—what do you wanna know?"

"Does she know that you like her?" She inquired.

He scratched the back of his neck and then shoved his hand in his leather pocket. "Um, no. It's killing the hell out of me," he said, a tinge of sadness.

Raven studied his facial features and noticed the distress in his eyes. It was really bothering him, wasn't it? And acknowledging that statement did something to her stomach. Making it feel full of feathers.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked softly.

"You have no freaking idea."

Raven's smile turned crooked, as if she didn't like the very idea of him being in love with another woman. On top of that, pangs of jealousy made its presence known. To her, the reason was unknown. Maybe it's just that she liked the attention she's been getting from him and she doesn't want it to stop. Or maybe she was just plain mental.

"So about this family problem …" Gar drifted from the previous topic.

Raven shook her head marginally and clutched his arm tighter. "Something just … went wrong. Nothing for you to worry about," she said, a twist of sorrow in her character.

"But of course I have to worry about it. If it affects you, I should be concerned. 'Cu I'm your friend and real friends are like that," his mind shuddered at the word ' _friend_ '.

She looked up at him and had a grimace of pain on her expression. It hurt him to see her like that. As much as he desired to hug her until she spilled her guts, he resisted and only waited until she spoke her troubles to him.

"My mother passed yesterday."

All of the sudden, the air was vacuumed from his lungs and the tension was blown right in once again. More like an awkward tension. He was sure that he was the only one feeling the change of atmosphere because she didn't drift away from him. Instead, what he felt was awkwardness, she acknowledged her feelings as pain and grief.

"Oh," he finally put his vocal cords to use, "I'm sorry for that. I know you didn't deserve that in any way. But … if it's not intruding your privacy, may I ask what happened?"

"My poor excuse for a father murdered her in the sanctuary known as my home. Stabbed her several times with a kitchen knife." The hurt was evident in her voice.

"Wow, jeez. Why'd he do it? Do you know?" Gar dropped the arm on her shoulder, jabbing it in his pocket.

"Because he's a greedy jackass. You know how when your parents pass, the money that gets left behind goes to you?" She asked.

He only nodded and refrained from being bothered by her bringing the topic up. 

"Well, my mother had the same thing and all of the money was going straight to me. And when my father found out, he changed that, don't ask me how, so that the money would go to him. So, eager to get what he wanted, he killed her and "earned" half a million dollars," she explained, almost letting tears spill out of her glossy eyes.

"That's terrible! Will there be a funeral? I would like to attend. I may not have known her, but I still want to pay my respects," Gar offered sweetly.

She sneered at nothing. "We're not. No one knows where the body is except for my father."

"Then how do you know how she died?" He questioned, baffled.

"I heard him talking on the phone with someone in the kitchen when I got home from school. And I assumed, even though I know it is true, that he had killed her. With no regrets," she snarled.

"Damn. I'm sorry, Raven. I wish I could've been there to comfort you."

Once again, they stopped walking and Gar turned his body around and embraced her in a warm hug. He leaned his head down and nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in her scent for the first time. It was an aroma consisting of tea and old book pages. Even though those two particular odors didn't smell quite good when separate to him, they were astonishingly inebriating when blended together. 

Raven just stood there, stunned and hesitant. After a few seconds, now comprehending what was happening, she too corded her arms around his back and pulled him close. She settled her eyes and sighed in content. Gar's heartbeat quickened and he felt exhilarated with her fastened in his arms, pleased and placid. He lifted his head up from her shoulder and altered his head to the side, eyeing their destination a block away from them.

Gar leaned back down and brushed his lips slightly over her ear before speaking softly into it. "I know that you'd just rather stay here and cuddle, but I think we've reached our destination."

A wave of heat passed down her posterior and her ear rose in temperature, turning a faint shade of red. Both raised their heads at the exact same moment and looked up, or in Gar's case, down, into each others eyes, the duo blushing to an extent. The young man then smiled at her, fondling her chin with his finger and rotated her direction towards the erected landscape above the ocean. She inhaled deeply in wonder and separated from Gar's grasp. She walked out of the small forest and stared at her bare surroundings.

"Isn't it neat?" He trailed behind her, hands behind his back.

"It's gorgeous. I never knew a place like Jump City could have such a beauty like this," Raven spoke in genuine amazement.

 _How ironic_. "Yeah, I used to come here a lot. Especially after Tara." he walked, taking it slow.

"Lie down with me." She gestured to the space beside her and sat down, lying down on her back with her knees up and her hands on her abdomen. Her head settled on a patch of fuzzy grass and she gazed at the stars above. Gar, however, didn't lie down. He instead sat in lotus position and surveyed the familiar night sky.

The sound of the waves crashing onto the boulders below made a relaxing background sound and Gar almost found himself dozing off a bit. He snapped his head up and turned to see Raven's now broad eyes exploring the millions of light orbs up above. He had to look away from her, feeling the impulse to kiss her escalate and strengthen.

"How'd you even find this cliff?" Raven questioned after a few silent moments.

"Well, after a long day at school, I decided to get a drink at the cafe. I spotted this huge bundle of trees and grass in the distance, and being the curious monkey that I was, I went to go check it out. I observed the trees and ventured further down and voila! I found this place!" He explained, waving his hands.

"You were once a customer at your own job before you started to work there?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, lots of people eat at a fast food joint before working there themselves." He said.

"Yeah. So why haven't you told anyone about this? Especially Kori or Dick. Haven't you known them for a while?" Raven asked, sitting up and sitting in the same position as him.

"I have, but, I only let people I can trust know my secrets. And if I told Dick about this place, he'd bring Kori here and try to make his move on her. And I don't want a baby Kori running around in our apartment any time soon," he laughed.

"You trust me more than your best friends?" She inquired in disbelief.

"Of course! I trust my instincts that you're not gonna tell anyone or bring a guy or girl here, I still don't judge." Gar shrugged his shoulders.

Raven groaned at him. "How many times do I have to say it? I favor men and only men."

"Okay, okay, you don't go that way, I understand," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you," she folded her arms.

"But can I trust you with this?" He asked, mocking a business tone.

"Do vegans eat plants?"

"Yeah," he looked at her weirdly.

"Then yes. You may trust me with this."

"Good, 'Cuz do you know how hard it would be to find a memory-erasing pen?" He joked.

Raven chuckled and lied back down, once again observing the sky. This time, Gar also reclined on the grassy ground, shoulder to shoulder with her but legs spread apart, and hands almost brushing. Raven sighed and suddenly had a thought cross her mind.

"Gar?" She called, her voice low and calm.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I hope this doesn't come off as rude but, how did your parents … give up the ghost?" She turned to him, eyes soft and careful.

Gar exhaled and propped himself up on his elbow, head leaning on the palm of his hand, facing her.

"I'm guessing that means 'die'?"

She nodded.

"Well, they perished in a boating accident during an intermission in their studies. They were both biologists," said Gar.

"But where were you?"

"On the boat as well. I survived by hanging onto a cooler full of supplies. I depended on that during the whole thing."

"How'd you reach the shore?" She asked, practically feeling his grief.

"Now that's a tale. It was an unfortunate day for me. Since I had to leave my parents behind, I left a couple of water bottles there just in case they'd wake up later. But unknown to me, it was already too late for them anyways. One of the things afloat was an ice cooler and it made sense to hold onto that. On my way to land, to make matters worse, a group of jellyfish floated towards me, stinging me at my weakest moment. Soon enough, after drinking a couple of bottles, I had to choose whether to abandon the cooler or stay with it. I reached a decision and left the cooler, floating in starfish formation, heading towards these big rocks. Lucky for me, a beach was right next to the rocks, so I climbed my way there by the boulders. I collapsed on the sand and was spotted by someone, taking me to a hospital. That's pretty much it."

Gar finished his story and peered down at Raven. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open in surprise.

"And what makes this cliff extra special, is that those rocks in my story are the exact same ones down there," he smiled, remembering that day.

"Wow, that must be … excruciatingly painful for you. My problem seems like a pebble compared to yours. I'm sorry, Gar," she spoke in a caring tone.

Gar once again had that daring feeling in his gut. It burned in his stomach and then spread to his mind. All logical and doubtful thoughts disappeared along with the cowardly side of his personality.

"No, Raven. Pain is not when you're suffering from a death or a serious wound," he leaned in an inch closer to her face, his expression amiable and affectionate, yet bold and daring.

Raven stared back into his eyes and her cheeks immediately bloomed a faint red at their proximity. Sounds around them quickly faded and the only thing they heard was the piercing tone of silence. The colors of the world around them tinted into black and white, almost disappearing completely. 

"Pain is when you can't express the emotion you feel the most."

Gar bowed his head and placed his lips onto hers, settling his eyes and exhaling through his nose. Raven's eyes blossomed and her already flushed cheeks darkened considerably. Gar slithered his hand behind her neck and pulled her in, uniting them even further. He slid his other hand to the bottom of her back and slowly pulled away from her mouth.

He unsealed his eyes and peered into her wide ones. Raven propped herself up with an arm and inclined her head up to his face, locking her mouth with his. Now it was his turn to be surprised at the her action. Gar wasted no time and kissed her back, more passionately and vehemently. Their breathing became ragged and shortened. Gar then retracted his hands from under her and pushed her down completely and gently. Without parting, he climbed on top of her on all fours as her arms roped around his neck. 

Gar then straightened his neck and breathed in deeply, still gazing into her eyes.

"I'm taking it that … I'm the girl … you—you like?" She spoke after several long inhales of air.

"No," he pecked her lips once more. Then he whispered, "You have it all wrong. You're the girl I'm insanely and irreversibly in love with."

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	11. Ch.11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Friday (returning to the kiss)_** :

"No," he pecked her lips once more. Then he whispered, "You have it all wrong. You're the girl I'm insanely and irreversibly in love with."

She stared at him in awe and in pure astonishment. He loved her. He truly and utterly loved her. The way he said it, even _she_ sensed the genuineness and dedication in his character. His caring and compassionate eyes looking further than just her blue ones. 

"R—really?" Raven chocked out.

Gar once again sank his lips onto hers, resulting in a passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut, practically liquefying into goo under his weight as a cold surge slithered down her vertebrae. Her delightful moment was cut short as he elevated up once again and smirked.

"Does that answer your question?" He chuckled.

"Stop saying it and show me instead," she thrust her arms around his neck, yanking him in close.

He let out a shocked yelp and felt her lips move against his. He wanted to enjoy it but a sudden thought burdened his mind, causing him to frown and pull away. Her forearms remained encircled around his nape as a quizzical appearance made its way on her face.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I need to know, Raven. Do you feel the same way about me? I won't continue if your feelings aren't mutual," he spoke in a serious manner.

Raven darted her stare in a different direction and began to think.

' _Do I like him? I mean, he is very handsome. And has a good figure. And is very smooth when he talks. Not to mention a hell of a good kisser, too. But how do I know if I truly have feelings for him?_ ' She mused all of this, still under Gar's body. ' _Every time he gets all flirtatious, I blush. And whenever he smiles at me I squeal on the inside but look blank on the outside. And when he pays attention to me all I could do is feel … happy. And when he felt bad because of Tara at lunch, I had an itch to beat her up. But when he talked about the "_ _ **mysterious**_ _" girl he had a crush on, I felt jealous._ '

"Raven?" Gar called, a worried look on his face.

She abruptly turned to him and had a serious expression on her features as well. "What exactly is love, Garfield?"

He visibly paled and leaned back and teetered on one knee, lending her a hand. "Uh … I'll try to explain it in the easiest way possible. In words, not body contact."

She cocked an eyebrow at that and took his hand, sitting up along with him.

"Raven, love is … love is when … wow, this is harder than I thought." He scratched his scalp and looked up at the sky.

"Okay, let me try again."

She nodded and motioned for him to go on.

"True love is when … you know a person and get that special vibe from them that ignites this courageous flame in you. From how they talk, act, and what is truly their inner self. It is when a person lets another see their true self and trusts them enough not to judge them. It's the happiness you feel when someone's with you. The joy of seeing someone after a minute of them being gone. The sensation of familiarity with a person you barely know. The warmth you feel even though you're getting goosebumps in a snowstorm. The cold and emptiness you feel when a person pushes you away from a warm hug, in the hundred degree weather, in the Sahara Desert. It is when a person holds another in a hug, they feel like both their hearts are recharging with love and acceptance from the other for the imperfect person that they think they are. It's when you're in an argument with a person, but you still give them the umbrella in the pouring rain, while you're getting wet. That's just a part of love. I can't explain the rest, I've got much more to learn," he explained. "I hope that answered your question," he bit his lower lip in anticipation at what her answer would be.

Raven furrowed her brows and looked down at the ground, picking at the grass and throwing it to the side. She was processing all of what he had said, trying to dig for all that he explained in her.

"But I'll try to make things easier. How do you feel around me?" Gar asked.

Raven raised her head and looked at him in the eyes. "Um, I like it when … you give me attention. And when you hug me, I feel all … warm. And … when you talk about Tara … I want to beat her up," Raven chuckled a little. "And when you said that you loved a " _mysterious_ " girl, I felt a little … jealous. And even though I've only known you for a short time, I feel an attraction towards you and I feel … a weird sensation in my stomach. I think … you're … cute. I think that's it."

A blush was on her cheeks and her gaze was now directed at a random star in the sky. Gar's face had a warm smile and his fists were clenched tightly in elation and admiration. He suddenly inclined closer to her face and she looked down, finally meeting his green sparkling eyes. His breath quickening a little and their foreheads lightly touching, he whispered, "That's all I needed to hear."

Gar placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, making their lips touch again. Raven sealed her eyelids and planted both of her hands on either side of his head, pulling him closer. Gar, already on his knees, stepped forward and situated a hand on her shoulder, delicately pressing her back towards the grass. She complied with his actions and leaned further back on her own, allowing him to crawl further up her chest.

"So … what does this … make us?" Raven asked against his lips.

"I guess," he parted and put on a false thinking face, then grinned in pure delight, "this makes you my new Barbie."

"So you're saying that I'm a plastic blond with a boyfriend who wears too much sequence and who used to be made for men?" She accused jokingly.

"I don't know how to respond to that." He laughed and crashed down on her again, making her forget what her reply was. Gar trailed his mouth down her jaw and her breaths increased in intakes, along with a tingling sensation in her stomach. It didn't feel like that new jealousy sensation or that fiery flame from a hug. It felt more unsettling, more familiar.

As Gar found his way to her neck, she squeezed her eyes shut and located her hands on his chest, feeling where this might be heading. The young man thought of it as encouragement until the hands turned forceful. She pushed him away from her neck and he became confused. Raven shook her head and unsealed her eyes.

"Um, not that far, Garfield," she said.

He exhaled but stopped, not wanting to make her feel uneasy. "Alright, I'll slow down."

He was about to kiss her again until she blocked him. "Uh, and I think it's time we go, already. It's getting late and I have to go back home." Her tone was doused in vexation.

"Okay, then. We'll go," his voice cracked.

Raven arched an eyebrow. "You okay? You sound … disappointed."

He smirked at her and cleared his throat, getting off of her and planting his feet on the ground. "No, um, I get a little nervous when I'm excited and my voice kinda makes these squeaky sounds. It's nothing."

"What are you excited about?" She asked, but already had a theory.

Raven also stood up and cleansed her jacket of grass and dirt, him doing the same.

"That I got the girl! And kissed her! I mean, that's an achievement!" He beamed.

"Calm down, hot-shot," her sarcastic manner showing.

"Haha, very funny. But one more thing," he said, pulling out a piece of scrap paper out of his leather jacket.

"What's that?" She asked.

He placed it in her hoodie's pouch and gave her that white smile of his. The one that liquefied her internal organs.

"It's for when you need me. As a listener or a friend, I'll be there when ya need either one."

Gar then clasped his hand with hers, feeling the temperature rising once again that night. She stared at their entwined fingers with flushed cheeks and then looked up at his smiling face, still not moving. He nodded his head to the side and started to amble, signalling for them to head out of the grassy terrain. Raven followed and still felt unnerved with holding his hand, but didn't say anything. It might put him down and make an awkward atmosphere again.

' _What about Matthew? What do I do with him? Aren't I already kind of dating him? This stuff is hard to deal with. I hope I know what I'm doing,_ ' Raven contemplated in her head.

"Raven? Can you answer me?" Gar nudged her with his elbow.

"What?" She questioned, after looking up from the floor.

"Would you like a ride home?" He smiled at her.

' _She looks so adorable when she's confused,_ ' he thought.

"Um, I'd really rather walk home. I don't know who would want to get home quicker where their murderous father still dwells," she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, then would you like a walking buddy?" He pressed the matter, getting a little closer to her.

Raven perceived this and her breath quickened and her pulse raced stronger against her skin. Her hands were moistening and she suddenly wished she wasn't wearing such a thick hoodie. The feeling that was in her stomach earlier returned and was stronger and more sickening than ever.

She yanked her hand out of his grasp, being made easy by her now slick skin. Gar looked hurt by the action and jabbed his hands in his pockets, something he'd been doing quite often. Raven felt guilty but still distanced herself an inch more from his body, cursing herself under her short breathing.

"Raven? What's wrong? Why're you acting so strange all of the sudden?" Gar inquired.

She stuttered with her sentences and tried to lull her boisterous mind. "I—I … no Gar. I can't walk with you. I don't want to walk with you. I'm sorry, I just can't." She quickened her pace and apologized again.

He immediately sped up and tried to catch up with her. "Raven! Wait. What's wrong? Did I do something?" He hustled nervously, his voice cracking again.

"No, you didn't do anything. Well, not really. It's me. I—I have something to deal with. I'll see you on Monday."

Gar halted in his steps and watched her scamper off around trees and roots. He clutched the leather inside his pocket and felt an angry yet painful wave crash into him. What the hell had he done? Was he going too fast? Did she change her mind about them? Were things between them reduced to ashes before it even lived?

"Wait," he whispered, but knew that she was too far ahead to hear.

He couldn't just let her leave like that. He couldn't just let it be after he opened up to her, after he spilled his heart out.

' _It can't end like this. It doesn't need to, and it won't have to._ '

His expression changed from hurt to agitated as he jogged in the same direction Raven had went. Her figure had mostly blended with the night's colous but her silhouette still stood out from the dark hues, but faintly. He needed to get to her. Fast. It might be too late after tonight. She might have been wrong and he won't get to see her on Halloween. She could be dead by then. If her father was capable of killing his wife, then he is more than willing to murder his daughter. From what Raven had told him, it was for money. So what could Raven have that her father would be after? If he decided to kill her.

' _No, Gar. Don't think that way. It won't happen, it won't happen, it won't happen. I won't allow it.'_

He halted in his footsteps as a realization dawned on him. Something slightly more disturbing than he wanted it to be.

' _Since when did I turn into an obsessive boyfriend?'_

He started to move again, but slower this time, having changed his mind on chasing after her. Maybe he _will_ see her next week. Maybe he _was_ being delusional on running after her.

' _Yet again, Raven possibly has a murderer as a father!_ ' _I'm not taking any chances._ '

Gar began to speed across the changing landscape, now running on concrete.

' _I wish I had superpowers so I could catch up to her easier. I hate running. Being able to change into a cheetah would help. If I had the ability to change into any animal, that would be great._ ' He spoke inwardly to himself.

As his mind drifted off onto other ridiculous and senseless topics, he failed to notice Raven's figure make a sharp turn at a nearby curb. She was heading towards a shortcut that lead to her not-so-safe abode. At least, not safe anymore. She needed to lose him, starting with another maze of trees. Having run away from her home so many times, she knew where every root and every ditch was.

' _I change my mind. I can't go home,_ ' Raven thought.

She sighed as the first tree came into sight. It was a special tree; one that was in her childhood memories often. Going back to the days when she was little, she would come out there and sit down by the ageing bark and sob her tiny heart out. She would cry about what her father would do to her. What he used to do.

Now she didn't need the old piece of bark and leaves. She hardly ever cried anymore. 

' _I can't wait until I move out of my "_ _father's_ _" hovel and maybe get an apartment. If I could find a job I like._ '

Raven clutched the crinkled paper in her pocket, thinking about if she needed it or not. If it was all worth it.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	12. Ch. 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Saturday_** :

As the first droplet of water descended from the sky, billowing dark clouds had started to paint over the night. The space encircling the trees had gotten dusky and chilly, even if it was still mid October. Noises and crunching sounds toppled over each other and crickets played their natural calls. The more she kept silent, the more her senses became aware. Although she was able to move, she didn't. Raven was willing to do just about anything to stay away from her home and father. She kept hiding away in the woods surrounding the small house as much as she could. The more she was in her father's reach, the more likely her chances were of being slaughtered by him.

Even though the trees were much better than that hovel, it still proved to be appalling to some extent. Since she was practically traumatized from her childhood, all of the memories stuck to her. Whether they be bad or good. Raven would be crouched down under a lofty dark tree that held and produced a grey moss. And she had a diverse tree for every circumstance that had occurred.

If her parents would argue, she'd lean up against a thin tree that had small red flowers covering most of its branches; it being peaceful and relaxing to her. If her parents would get intimate, she'd be under a wide tree that broadcasted its bark out immeasurably, almost without leaves. On some rather few occasions when Raven and her father would get into a specific conflict, she'd cower under the dark tree that contained the grey moss afterwards, possibly crying.

She was currently, yet coincidentally, sitting beside that tree at the moment. Feeling an attraction to it that was far stronger than the ones she had with the other trees. Was it a sense of familiarity from it? Comfort?

' _I am so weird. I have attractions to trees,_ ' Raven pointed out, her inward voice dull.

Even though the tree's thick, long branches scurried over the air, young woman was still getting wet. The rain was starting to pour tenfold than it did a minute ago.

' _Seems pointless to go inside now. Father'd yell at me if I entered the house drenched._ '

She unfolded her limbs and planted her feet on the moist ground. The sound of water smacking together and splashing on the dirt overpowered the noise of nature, and Raven was relieved for that. 

' _But where do I go?_ ' She asked herself.

Her hoodie was now soaked and clung to her skin, making her usually hidden figure much more apparent and visible. Although her hood was eclipsing her head, bits of rain slithered down her forehead and cheek.

' _Victor's probably with Karen, doing the unmentionable. And Gar … I don't know where he lives and I don't think he'd wanna see me after what I pulled off yesterday.  
Kori … I don't have any contact with her. Who else is there? _' Raven walked around trees, hands in her pockets and gaze on the squishy ground.

' _What about Wally? I know where he lives. And we're still on good terms. Besides, who'd be over his house? It's not like he's met someone already. Right?_ '

Raven passed the last piece of green ground and began to amble on the glossy sidewalk.

' _Yet again, he does hook up with a girl once every two weeks. Then dump her after he'd, coincidentally, find out something wrong about them. But I don't have to necessarily go to Wally's. I could just stay in the little bookstore a block away._ ' She came to a conclusion.

Her pace quickened and her head looked up to see the owner of the store step out. He smiled, amused, when he spots her and holds the door open for her to enter.

"It's nice to see you again, Raven."

"Same," she replied, stepping into the dry building.

"Want a towel?"

"Yes, please." Raven settled down on the carpet floor, shivering and leaning on a bookcase.

The man disappeared into a room and came back out with a towel, handing it to her.

"I was just about to close up shop and go out. What were you doing out there in the pouring rain?" He inquired, confused.

Raven and Bobby had known each other for quite a while. For two years, in fact. She had come in here to read books and he'd be in the same section as her, rearranging or stocking up some books. He was quiet at first, really quiet, until he had caught her reading one of his personal favorites. Immediately, Bobby commented, saying, "That's a good book. What part are you on?"

Raven had peered up from the writing and answered with, "A good one. But I'd like to reach the part where I'm not bothered."

He had left her alone with a snicker. After that incident, the two had had many more of those moments and over some time, formed a slight friendship. Later on, it would turn into a firm one.

"It's a long story, Bobby. Where were you going, anyways?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

His brown, if not black, eyes searched the room. "Um, I was going to, uh, get some food and necessities."

Bobby rotated his head and observed the region behind him.

"What are you looking for? You're acting pretty strange, Bobby," she said, suspicious as to what he was up to.

He exhaled and looked down at his fingers, brown hair shrouding his eyes.

"There's been a little visitor in my store for a month now. She comes in here and stays, reading books, from opening time to closing time, everyday. I got curious and asked her if her parents ever worried about her being away from home for so long. She said that she had no home," he explained, still eyeing every corner for the girl.

"And?" Raven's eyebrows elevated.

"I made her a bed and now she lives here, so I have to go get groceries. Now I have to stay here even longer, but it's not like I have plans anyway."

"Wow. So you're taking care of an orphan? And she's gonna be living in here?" Raven almost laughed at how incredulous that sounded.

Bobby precipitously gazed at her with pleading eyes, lower lip exposed. She had a theory as to what he was going to ask and immediately shook her head.

"No," her face impassive.

He faintly whimpered and tilted his head.

"No. I'm not gonna take care of her while you go shopping. No."

"Please, Raven? Come on, it'll only be for                 five minutes."

"No. I'm not fit to watch over a child," she said.

"Fine, then I guess you wouldn't mind going out and getting the groceries for me?" He folded his arms.

Raven sighed in exasperation and looked up. "Really? You're gonna play that card?"

"Yup," he grinned. "I'll give you a choice. Either take care of her or get soaked again."

She let out another annoyed exhalation. "Fine. Where is this little 'rugrat'?"

"Haha, thanks, Rae. I owe you one." Bobby stood up.

"You bet you owe me one. Make it five." She hoisted up to her feet.

"Her name is Melvin and she's ten years old. No cursing or inappropriate books," he warned as the shop keys jiggled in his hand.

Raven rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yes because of all the people, you think _I'd_ read pornographic books. Especially to a child."

"I meant dark topics. Get your head outta the gutter, Rae." Bobby went out the door and locked up, waving at her.

She groaned and surveyed the area around her, arms overlapped. The store was small, how hard was it to find a little kid?

"Um … Melvin?" Raven called out, not really enjoying the current situation.

"Melvin," she amplified her voice.

Raven was about to shout until her eyes caught on to a lock of blond hair sticking out from in front of a bookcase. Raven's brows furrowed as she quietly walked over to it.

"Melvin?"

The little girl altered her head in her direction and looked her in the eyes, momentarily slipping gradually further down the aisle.

"Melvin, wait! I just wanna talk to you." Raven scampered behind the running girl. "Melvin!"

Raven wasn't one for running but she was doing a friend a favor. One hell of a favor.

"Just calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you," she finally had the little girl cornered, literally.

Melvin whimpered and slid down the wall, looking up at the dark woman with timorous eyes.

"Who—who are you?" Her voice high-pitched and frightened.

"I'm Raven. Bobby, or the guy who's taking care of you, put me in charge of you until he comes back from shopping. Calm down," she held up her hands and backed away, showing her that harm wasn't her intention.

Melvin shyly nodded, still slightly anxious, but slowly straightened her composure. Raven dropped her arms and bobbed her head to the side, indicating for the girl to follow her. The two walked back to the front desk and silently waited.

"So, you like to read?" She asked.

"Yup! I like to read books on princes and princesses! I love happy endings!" Melvin suddenly became very cheerful.

Raven was surprised by her outburst and inclined an eyebrow. "Nice. I like fantasy. Kinda like fairy tales but it doesn't have to necessarily end happily. The main character could die from being speared in the chest or–"

She paused as soon as she saw the terrified expression on Melvin's face.

"Or … there could be magical talking unicorns and butterfly people," Raven finished, adding the 'unicorn' part.

A smile broke out on the girl's lips. "That would be pretty! I've always wanted a pet unicorn. Or a bunny. Or was it a pink dog with wings? Actually, I'd want all of them!" She giggled.

Raven inwardly groaned. ' _This is gonna be a long hour._ '

"Raven?" She suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Her tone encased in sincerity.

Raven shifted on the desk chair and thought for a moment, a little bit startled by the question. "I guess I'd want to be … a publisher. I want to issue books."

"But why that? Don't you wanna be an astronaut or the president? There are so many choices!" Melvin waved her hands in the air.

Raven smiled a bit. "Yeah, there are many choices, but there's only one path for one certain thing."

The quizzical look on the girl's face told her to elaborate more.

"Meaning, if you like something, and you really like doing that, then that's what you should become. Well, you can't become everything you do, but you get my point, right?"

She nodded and spoke again with a huge smile smacked on her face. "I wanna be a cartoonist. I wanna make my own characters. Cool, huh?"

Raven grinned and admired Melvin's imagination. "Very cool. Some day, people'll like your characters and you'll probably become famous. How does that sound?"

Her eyes bloomed and she fell over, lying on her back, giggling. "That sounds awesome! Then I'll have fans, and money to buy dolls. And to buy a bunny!"

Raven chuckled. Even though this girl didn't have anything, she still looked forward to everything.

' _She finds everything in nothing,_ ' she mused.

"You're one interesting kid, Melvin," said Raven.

"Why, thank you. You're pretty cool as well," she counted the tiles on the roof.

"Really?" She asked, "Not that many people think so."

"Why not? You're funny, awesome, and you always know what to say. Even if I've only known you for an hour, I can tell what kind of person you are," said Melvin.

"Thanks, but I'm not the … social type," she looked down.

The girl instantly sat up and looked confused. "Why not? Everyone should talk to each other. Everyone should be friends. No matter what."

"The world doesn't revolve around happiness and rainbows, Melvin. Some people are just afraid," Raven's voice resumed to its usual lackluster.

"Why would you be afraid?" Her manner innocent, yet sympathetic.

"Let's just say, I didn't have the … easiest childhood. Most of it consisted of bad things that left me traumatized."

Melvin suddenly grew somewhat irritated and stood up, fists clenched.

"Everything happens for a reason, Raven. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so that you can learn to appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so that you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself. And sometimes good things fall apart so that better things can fall together."

Raven gawked at the small form in front of her. Not only was she being told off by a ten year old girl, but she was also right. Insanely right. But those words, which were not Melvin's but already a quote, opened up her perspective of other things. Things that went the wrong way.

"Wow, Melvin," Raven sounded out, "that was– wow. You're very intelligent for a child your age."

She blushed and held her hands behind her back. "Thanks. But I didn't come up with it. Marilyn Monroe did."

"No, thank you. You, despite how cliché this will sound, opened up my eyes a little. So once again, thank you," Raven smiled at her, a genuine smile.

At that moment, Bobby came in with a bunch of plastic bags dangling from his forearms. His whole figure was coated with water but apparently not the groceries.

"Hello, ladies. I could use a hand."

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	13. Ch. 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Sunday_** :

"So what's wrong with Gar?" Victor asked peacefully.

Dick frowned. "Um … he's going through a breakup," him not bothering to keep his voice down to a whisper.

Victor's eyes bloomed and a smirk replaced his concerned expression. "Really? Who was he dating? And how in the hell did I not know about this?!"

Dick shushed him and motioned to keep his strident voice down. "It's complicated."

The two men were in the apartment kitchen. Victor had coincidentally decided to pay Gar and Dick a surprise visit that day. Only one of the residents were in sight, and he looked solemn and restless. The large man immediately questioned what had happened and where Gar was. That led to where the two currently were.

"Who is it?!"

"Shut the hell up, Vic! You're too loud."

"So are you!" He protested.

"Because you are as well!" Dick retaliated.

"Alright, alright. We'll both keep it down. Now, just tell me. Who is the girl?" Victor settled his large hands on the kitchen counter.

Dick appeared uneasy and shifted his weight onto one foot. "Raven."

Victor's face scrunched up in anger and his fists tightened. "That little string bean broke my little sister's heart," his voice subdued and malicious.

Dick waved his hands frantically, not wanting his best friend to feel even worse because of Victor.

"No, no, no. More like the other way around. She broke up with him. Well, sorta." He folded his arms.

"She did?! That's my girl! Wait– what do ya mean by ' _sorta_ '?" Victor inquired.

Dick exhaled and began to narrate the story.

"Gar happened to stumble upon Raven while working on Friday and he took the rest of the day off to spend it with her, since she was feeling down. He took her to a secret spot, that he still won't tell me about, and they got a little chatty. He ended up confessing his love for her and kissed her. And from what he said, she liked him as well." Dick paused. "And, I don't think you're gonna like this, but they made out on the ground. Gar said that he took it a bit too far and she stopped him. You'll like this part, he backed off and they ended up leaving. She started acting all weird when Gar tried to get close and ran off, away from him. He tried to chase after her, but she was already too far. And he's been like this ever since."

Dick finished and weaved his fingers through his hair. He took a glance at the other man and instantly felt anxious.

"But don't get mad at him. He's going through Hell as it is. I kinda, probably, accidentally, pissed him off. Making him hole up in his room and hate me," said Dick.

Victor massaged his bald head and sighed. "Damn. He shouldn't have done that."

A quizzical character overcame Dick. "What? Why?"

"He shouldn't have gotten too close. Raven's … had problems with skin contact since she was a child. She's traumatized and Gar kissing her must've made her freak out. That explains why she ran away. She didn't want to experience those things again." His mind wandered to other places.

"What do you mean? What trauma?"

Victor breathed out. "Raven's dad … wasn't the greatest father ever. He was aggressive and rude all the time. When Raven was ten or eleven, he had gotten ideas. He touched her, Dick. He … molested her a few times. Ever since then, she's always been secluded and isolated from people."

Dick was taken aback. Truthfully, he was shocked. This girl had been through all of that, yet she hadn't said anything to the authorities. On top of that, Gar had confessed to her and kissed her. He probably touched her as well if she had run away from him.

He also felt guilty. Because of what he had said to Gar the day before. About having Kori as his girlfriend and her actually staying with him instead of Raven running away from Gar. Dick already felt ashamed for saying that, but now having heard the reason for Raven leaving, remorse ran him over with a steamroller. 

"Oh, jeez, wow. That's horrible. Does she still live with him?" Dick asked after a minute of silence.

Victor nodded.

"Can I tell Gar?" He asked for permission.

Victor shook his head, gesturing for him not to. "Not yet. I wanna look for Raven first."

"I'll go with you," Dick spoke in a strong manner.

"I don't know–"

"It's the least I can do for Gar. He needs her, Victor. Please?" Dick pleaded.

"Fine. But you're taking your own car!" Victor swiped up his car keys from the coffee table.

"Yeah, yeah," Dick did the same, rolling his eyes.

The two men then scurried out of the apartment door, leaving the third musketeer alone, but he already knew. In fact, Gar had heard the whole conversation. From when Victor had bounced in through the door, to when he jingled his keys.

The look on Garfield's face represented sorrow, guilt, and shame. Sorrow for what Raven had went through. Guilt for what he had done to her. Shame for making her feel uncomfortable.

Gar wanted to join them in searching for her, but he felt too weak to even walk. He slipped groggily down the hallway towards his bedroom. Staring at his phone, he picked out an outfit. He hadn't taken a shower since Friday and he felt filthy. In more ways than one.

' _Why can't she just call me?_ '

Gar trudged over to the bathroom and stripped off his clothing, entering the shower. And all the while of scrubbing and rinsing, he kept on thinking about what went down on that day. The day on the cliff. When he spoke his feelings and kissed her, and when she kissed back.

' _Lips soft and small._ '

What confused him was how casual, or normal, she acted when they kissed, but when he went a little further, she stopped him.

' _Maybe she's okay with lips, but not any further. I mean, she did kiss Matthew and not push away–_ '

Gar suddenly gasped and nearly dropped the soap bar on the floor.

"Matthew! I forgot all about him. What if another reason she left me was because of him?!" His thoughts vocalized.

"What if she likes him more than me? She did show signs of affection towards him first. Never did she show affection towards me before Friday."

' _Maybe she thought she was cheating on him because we kissed. I mean, if we were to go out, I'd prefer for her to dump him._ '

Gar turned off the water and swung the curtain aside, stepping out. He rubbed his hair with a towel and patted his chest dry, then wrapping his waist with it.

"Ugh, I wish she'd just call and tell me the real reason."

He crossed the threshold into his room and avoided the mirror he usually peered at. Instead, he peeked at his phone.

Being used to finding the screen black, Gar flipped when he saw the panel bright with light. He scrambled to it and gazed at it.

"One missed call," he breathed.

He observed the numbers displayed before him and frowned. Even though he didn't recognize it, something told him that it was a specific person. Without another thought about it, Gar dialed the number on the pad and listened to the familiar ring.

After a few seconds, the ring cut off and a shaky female voice sounded from the receiver. His breathing deepened and it was the only thing he heard other than Raven's voice. His heart's palpitation drummed in his ears and throat, making a deafening sound along with his booming intakes of air.

That didn't mean that his vocal cords weren't in use. "Raven? Is that you?" His own voice trembling and cracking.

He was nervous.

' _Garfield? How did you reach me?_ '

An eyebrow lifted, even though he was by himself. "You called first remember?"

' _Oh … yes. That's right. Sorry,_ ' Raven sighed.

He sensed the stress in her character through the phone and an idea shone in his mind. It was a long shot, but he had thought the same about her having feelings for him; look how that turned out. She did indeed have something for him.

"Raven?"

' _Yes?_ '

He breathed in and tried to kindle that courageous flame in his chest again. "Where are you?"

A moment of silence trotted over them, unnerving him even more.

' _B_ _y my house. Why?_ ' She questioned.

"Is your dad there?"

' _As always. Why are you asking?_ '

"Do you want me to go pick you up?" Gar spoke carefully, not wanting her to feel unsettled.

' _Gar–,_ ' she started.

"Can you answer me?"

' _Give me one reason that suggests that as a good idea,_ ' Raven herself was growing agitated.

Gar grumbled lowly in defeat. "I don't want you to be alone around your father, Raven. I care about your safety."

' _Fine,_ ' she said without another thought.

Gar smiled. "Okay, where are you exactly?"

' _Do you know that bookstore across from the … cliff?_ ' She hesitated a bit.

"Yeah. Do you mean … the little forest a block … from it?" Gar struggled to get his clothes on.

' _Yes. How'd you know?_ '

"Um … I know my way around this city. So, I'll pick you up in ten minutes, okay?" Gar pulled a sweater on.

' _Sure, see you then,_ ' said Raven.

"See you then," he waited for her to hang up.

He slipped his phone inside his pocket and dropped the towel into the hamper.

Checking his digital clock once more, he ran out of the room and yanked his keys from a hook. 2:57. Gar ran out the door and locked it, then vaulted down the two flights of stairs. Once inside his car, he tried to remember where he needed to go.

' _Why'd she have to live inside the woods. It's like Snow White,_ ' he thought as he road down the streets.

As the patch of trees that led to the cliff came into his line of vision, the memories that went down there raced back to him. The reoccurring feelings of shame and guilt welled up inside his abdomen, making him want to shift into reverse and drive back, but he was too close to back down now.

' _I'll just ask her what went wrong that day and maybe, just maybe, she'll tell me._ '

"Even though I have a pretty good idea what her answer will be," his thought was vocalized.

Gar finally parked the car as close as he can get without bulldozing a tree and leaped out, locking the doors. He rotated his head from side to side and surveyed the environment.

' _Hm … I'll just search for a house– oh, never mind, there it is. Kinda far. Oh well, it's for Raven,_ ' he mused to himself.

As Gar made his own path towards the little house, he found the space around him darken a little. The air became humid and muggy, almost unbearable considering the two layers of clothing he was wearing. He guessed that the cause were the trees; shading and towering over his stature. Taking up most of the land's space, making a person feel claustrophobic, making them more aware of their surroundings. Having grown used to being in the forest, these factors really didn't bother him that much. 

"Raven," he called gently.

When there wasn't an answer, Gar spoke again, but louder.

"Raven? It's Gar. C'mon, this place is kinda giving me the creeps."

With another swivel of his head, he caught a glimpse of a figure. Curled up on the ground beside a thick tree, hood up and completely dressed in dark clothing, and facing away from him. She looked a little broken.

' _There she is._ ' 

Making his way over to her, crunching and muddy sounds spread under his feet, signaling his entry to the girl. Her covered head inclined from the floor, sensing his arrival, then lied back down. Gar's face dropped a bit from that.  

"Raven?" He spoke delicately.

At last, he reached her and slowly sat down next to her, knees up to his chin. Blue orbs were the only thing that were visible under that hood, and they were calm, and slightly thoughtful. Gar stared at her and withstood the desire to touch her. Not to make her aware that he was there, he already knew that she acknowledged his presence, but to rub his hand on her arm, soothing her troubled mind. Although she says that she's fine, there's a battle raging in her mind. It's a miracle that she still stands, sane and stable.

"Hey," said Gar, still gazing at her.

She finally looked up at him and then at the dead leaf in front of her.

"Hi."

Her voice was smaller than ever, frail and a bit shaken. He didn't know it, but she was like this since yesterday. When she was at the bookstore watching over Melvin. When the little girl lectured her. She had been thinking ever since. Crying a few times, by the same tree she was under at the moment. She broke down from all of the bottled up emotions and unshed tears. Sentiments and tears that were there since the day her mother passed, and even further back a year or two, up to yesterday. Folded up like a lawn chair, sobbing quietly, and letting all the pressure fade away from her shoulders.

And now, she was spent and drained. Just thinking about what Melvin had told her, making sense of it and comparing it to her current situation.

' _Maybe she was right,_ ' Raven had thought. ' _Maybe I need to put it all behind me._ ' That was another. ' _A new year, a new life, a new memory._ ' That was her new mantra.

She decided to start all over. Same personality, same likes, and same dislikes; different choices, different perspectives, and different memories to keep.

"Raven?" Gar spoke.

Her stare remaining on the ground, she replied. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Raven fidgeted under that question.

"Um, yeah?" She stuttered a bit.

He sighed and lied down on his back, a foot away from her form, facing her.

"I think I know why you ran away from me on Friday," he uttered out.

She only scoffed. "Ha, this should be good."

Gar inhaled deeply and slowly began. "You're scared of getting close with anyone because you think they're gonna hurt you like your dad did. You didn't like what your father did, and I don't blame you, so you're afraid that someone else will do the same."

Raven froze. She dropped the dead leaf she was playing with and retracted her arms, coiling up even more into a ball.

"Right?" Gar questioned, even though he already knew.

Her voice was weaker and faltered, as if she was going to break down. "How do you know what-… what my father did?"

He held up his hands and smiled a little, trying to lighten up the mood. "I overheard it by mistake. Victor didn't mean to give it out."

She loosened her grip on her legs and looked up into his green eyes. "What made him say it in the first place?"

His cheeks blossomed with pink and he scratched his arm. "Um … after you ran away from me, I went back home after searching for you. I kinda locked myself in my room for two days, including this morning. Victor came over and asked why I was acting so depressed. He and Dick talked about everything that had happened and Victor said that the reason you ran away was probably because … your dad did something horrible and you were afraid of getting close with anyone."

Gar finished the explanation and waited for her reaction.

"You … locked yourself in your room … because of me?" Her voice sounding like one of a little girl.

Gar smiled. "Yeah. You're important to me, Raven. Did you forget?"

Raven altered her gaze to the ground once again.

"But was he right? Was that the reason you left? Because you thought that I was gonna hurt you?" Gar slithered his arm over to her, clasping his hand with hers.

She snapped her head up with surprised, yet sad eyes. There was no way to avoid him now. It was either now or loose him forever.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	14. Ch. 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

_**Sunday (In the woods)** :_ _  
_

"But was he right? Was that the reason you left? Because you thought that I was gonna hurt you?" Gar slithered his hand over to her, clasping it with hers.

She snapped her head up with surprised, yet sad eyes. There was no way to avoid him now. It was either now or loose him forever.

"A little." Raven's voice was mellow, almost inaudible.

"Why? How could you think that I'd hurt you like that? Or hurt you in general?" Gar tightened his grasp on her hand.

She looked down shamefully. "It's not something I can completely control, Garfield. I'm mentally, and probably physically, scarred. I fear that it'll happen again. With anyone. Not only you."

"Raven–," he began.

"Wait, I'm not done." She cut him off.

He remained quiet and awaited for her to finish.

"Yesterday, I went to the bookstore a block down because it was raining and I didn't want to go home yet. And this girl, Melvin, and I were the only ones there, besides the owner, who is a good friend of mine. Long story short, she didn't have a home nor parents and is now living in the store. So while the owner, Bobby, went shopping for groceries, I had to take care of her." She paused, trying to shorten the story. "But we got into … a certain topic and she made a "speech". That … speech made me realize something. I shouldn't let my past memories … mess up my present, or future choices," Raven looked down at their hands, fingers corded together.

Gar's lips formed into the shape of a crescent as he stared into her eyes. "What are you trying to say, Raven?" His voice contained a bit of rapture, but low and stimulating.

She stuttered with voicing her thoughts. "T–that I don't want to be scared about being with someone. And I'm gonna try not to be scared anymore," she encountered his green eyes.

"Raven," he crept closer to her, in the way of a worm.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" His grin blooming even more.

Her lips twitched. "If you're thinking that I'm giving you permission to get in my pants, then no."

Gar snickered, not thinking about that until she mentioned it. "Get your head outta the gutter, Rae."

She swivelled her eyes and arched a brow.

"But, are you saying that … you'll take me back?" His speech cracking from his anxiety.

The woman bit half of her bottom lip and glanced, yet again, at their attached hands.

"I … I guess I am."

"Then this calls for a kiss! May I have your blessing?" He slid closer to her, chests centimetres apart, inches of air between their faces.

Her pale cheeks were striped with red. She nodded and he started to descend his lips onto hers. Raven sealed her eyes and awaited the flame that was usually the result of them kissing, but, oddly enough, it didn't arrive.

"Wait."

She opened an eye and stared at his serious expression.

"Before we go through with this, I need to know what's going on between you and Matthew," he said, much to her astonishment.

"Uh," she furrowed her eyebrows, "I–I guess … he's out of the picture now."

She inclined her neck to kiss him again, but he stopped her once again.

"Did you talk to him?" Gar inquired, his manner stoical.

Raven sighed, eyes still under his stare. "No, but I am going to when I see him again."

He shook his head. "I can't go through with this if you don't talk to him–"

The hooded woman fisted the collar of his sweater. "Damn it all, just kiss me already!"

An expression of shock represented his current emotions, but it quickly wiped away as his eyelids latched shut, and responded to Raven.

As soon as he was enjoying it, she pulled away, the effect being him whimpering.

"I missed this," she uttered, mostly to herself.

He smiled confidently. "Of course you did. You can't possibly not miss out on the full package!" Hands indicated his body.

Raven frowned. "We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."

"Nothing can be ruined when you're with Garfield Logan," he spoke with buoyancy.

He then proceeded to kiss her, cording his arms around her abdomen while hers encircled his neck, attracting them both even closer.

Gar then managed to slide her hood down, exposing more of her face. He situated a hand on her cheek and detached their lips.

"Maybe you can come over to my place today. Only if you want to." He pecked her on the nose.

"That would be … nice." A tiny smile caressed her face.

"Then let's go!" He bounced to his feet and yanked her up.

Raven squealed in surprise and glared at him, dusting off her clothes. He did the same and united their hands once again.

"Aren't Victor and Dick there? I don't feel like confronting them right now," she said while walking with him out of the trees.

He shook his head. "Nope. They're out looking for you, actually. So we have the apartment all to ourselves."

"What are you implying?" Her eyes squinted.

They made it out of the woods and he led her to his car.

"Nothing! It was just an innocent statement. It's you that's implying things," he chuckled.

"Don't play the victim. Did you say they were looking for me?" She slid into the leather seat of the vehicle.

"Yeah. After you ran away on Friday, you didn't notify anyone where you went so Vic decided to get a search party of two for ya. Dick decided to tag along because, well, we got into an argument and I ignored him for two days. He wanted to make it up to me, I guess, so he made an effort to go find you." Gar smirked as the engine rumbled.

Raven remained silent for a while, thinking over this new information.

"Should we tell them that I'm here?" She asked, clicking her seatbelt in place.

"Nah," Gar grinned brazenly, "I say we have some alone time together. As in getting to know each other. And if they're in the same place as us, Dick would set up a camera or microscopic microphone in my jacket or something."

A little smile came about her face. "And why would he do that?"

Gar shrugged, the wheels progressing slickly on the pavement. "For obvious reasons, blackmail. I have some pretty heavy stuff on him and he still hasn't found anything that'll go against me yet. Poor Richard."

"What exactly do you have on him?" She questioned.

His bold smile turned to one of menace. "Oh, nothing really. Just that he loves Kori and that he's really, really lonely."

She arched a brow. "What do you mean he's lonely?"

"Let's just say, inflatable objects aren't just for the pool, if ya know what I mean."

Her facial features bleached. "Oh. That's … not something I needed to know. I don't even know the guy." The lackluster returned to her character.

Gar laughed, turning at a corner and decreasing the car's speed. Raven's eyes widened tenfold when she saw what, she assumed, their destination was. It was pretty big. Very clean, safe, and friendly and nowhere near the condition her hovel was in. These apartment complexes were firmly established and well-kept because they were monitored properly. In Raven's words, it was like this because Bruce Wayne owned it, also known as Dick's adoptive father, but she didn't know that. 

"You–you live here?" She pried her gaze away from the estates and looked at the driver.

Gar didn't have to smile, it had been on his face since he had gotten in the car. "Yup! I got lucky to live here too. See, since I have a roommate, Dick, we split the rent, but since Dick's dad owns these buildings, we only have to pay half of the rent. So basically, we're both paying half, of half of the rent."

Her blue eyes were bolder, if physically possible. "You mean, you're best friends with a billionaire's son? And on top of that, you inherited a fortune from your parents? I feel as poor as a rat's ass right now."

Gar chuckled for the billionth time that day. "But your personality and humor sure aren't poor. Come on, let's go."

He took the key out of the ignition and jumped out of his chair, scrambling to get to her side. With a swift swing of his hand, the door swung back and he showed her his pearly whites. She stepped out, hands in her pockets.

"My own chauffeur. I certainly feel rich already." A playful tinge dancing in her tone.

He slammed the car door, his smile never faltering.

"I also work for tips," he gestured to his cheek, suggesting a kiss.

"Oh?"

"Yup," they started to trail up the flights of steps.

"Then you're gonna have to tell your boss that you didn't get anything today." Her lips formed into a crescent.

"Aw … no matter. I'm gonna get ' _paid_ ' later on," he winked, his joke holding more than one meaning.

Raven lifted an eyebrow, but not in a disapproving way. "Ooh, I wonder how your current relationship is gonna hold up if that happens."

Gar paled and waved his hands frantically. "Wait, I was only kidding!"

"As was I."

"You slick little snake! Garfield Logan does not tolerate teasing," his eyes full of mischief.

They reached the desired room and she stepped through first after he unlocked the entry. Raven walked backwards as she stared at him.

"Watch it, that'll backfire one day," she pointed at him.

He chuckled and made sure to seal the door and close the curtains just in case. What if Victor and Dick came back and saw Raven? She didn't want to face them at the moment, and he was going to respect that.

"Okay, okay, you win. This time."

Gar turned around after hanging his sweater on a hook and what he saw amused him. Raven was staring at everything in awe. At the couch, the television, the kitchen's island, the miniature hallway, to the wooden floorboards beneath her. It seemed as if it was her first time seeing a modern home.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What? Yeah. I'm just … surprised." Her gaze altered from one thing to another.

"Why?"

She finally turned to him with a disappointed expression. "I live in a hole, in the forest, and have a circle of friends the size of a canoe. Do you think that I get out much?"

Gar chuckled and sauntered over to her. He took her hand and led her down the hallway.

"This is where the bedrooms and bathroom are. This is mine," he pointed to the one on the right.

"And that's  _Richie Rich's_  room," he grinned and pointed to the one on the left. "And that's the bathroom," the room farthest to the left.

Raven instantly twisted the knob on Gar's door and entered, momentarily stunning him.

"Eager to get in my room, are we?" He played.

Raven remained peaceful. She skimmed her eyes through the room and went to his desk. Gar noticed that she was distracted and took the opportunity to look in the body mirror. As he was admiring the reflection, he realized that she had found his little drawing notebook. He headed over there in a swift motion and peered over her shoulder.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Nothing in particular. I didn't know you could draw," she slowly flicked over the pages, taking her time to observe the drawings.

"That's why we're here. To talk and stuff, right?" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm … is this supposed to be me?"

' _Crap,_ ' he thought.

"What?"

Raven held up the drawing to his face, but for the both of them to see. "Is this me and you? In a heart? About to kiss?" Her voice hardly contained a laugh.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I drew that on Friday. At one in the morning, I think."

She placed the book back down on the wood and sat herself down at the foot of his bed. "That reminds me, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he plopped right next to her.

"How long have you had … feelings for me?" Raven questioned hesitantly.

Gar glanced up, thinking about it.

"I … I think it started on Monday. When I was walking down the hallway with you, discussing Halloween. I felt … different, y'know? After that little conversation we had, the little flirting I did, I felt a sensation in my chest. Something weird, but it felt good."

"But you barely knew me," she lightly protested.

"Love will do that to you. Takes out your heart and throws it at a random person. Not just a total stranger, someone you already know. Not for a long time, but for a good amount." Gar swung his feet back and forth like a child.

"Love, hmm? Me?"

He kindly shook his head and smiled at her. "You're a clueless little thing, aren't ya?"

"Hey! I'm new to this," she defended.

He chuckled. "But yes, I said love."

Raven flushed and he laughed even more.

"Awe, you're so cute when you blush. You look like a tomato. My cute little tomato." He kept laughing.

She pursed her lips but still blushed. "Okay, you're on drugs. Where's the stash?"

Gar toppled backwards, hands clutching his chest, and his voice filing the room.

"You are out of your mind–ah!"

The madman pulled her down with him and hugged her from the side, small audible exhales emitting from his mouth. Raven squirmed and attempted to sit up, but the man had her in a tight fit.

"Ah, you crack me up, Rae." His character settled down.

"Do that one more time and that will certainly happen."

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	15. Ch.15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Sunday (Apartment)_** :

Gar fiddled with his new girlfriend's hair between his fingers as they settled on his bed. Besides that, the only thing they were doing was talking. Discussing random topics about the other or anything else or laughing at completely moronic gestures or statements he would make; some light teasing on a sentence that held more than one meaning and such. All in all, it was a comfortable atmosphere; no awkward tension slipping through. No uncomfortable categories were spoken of because both knew where the line was drawn. No former girlfriends were mentioned, no deceased parents, no traumas, and certainly no heavy skin contact was made.

"So how is Dick's father like? Have you ever met him?" Raven asked.

The two were in the same position they were before in the woods. Slightly curled up like an armadillo, a foot of space between them, and his hand resisting to stay by his side.

"Oh, he hates me," Gar gave up on her hair and started twiddling with her hoodie's string, faintly tightening the hold it had on the opening.

She snorted. "And why on Earth would someone hate you?" Her tone mild, holding a bite of sarcasm as well.

"I have no idea! I mean, every time I went over his house–" 

"Don't you mean mansion?" Raven interrupted.

He gave her a bored look and spoke blandly. "Yes, whatever. Every time I went over to his " _mansion_ ", I would act like a saint the whole day! But no, he still didn't like me."

Raven chuckled. "The man broods, who _does_ he like?"

Gar laughed until silence stepped through once again. With Raven staring at the man in front of her, still musing on why he felt affection towards her. Gar kept messing with the ties on her hoodie's collar, acting like a cat with yarn.

' _How ironic. His name's Garfield and he's just like a cat,_ ' she spoke inwardly.

"You always wear dark colours, Rae. Mostly blue," Gar said all of the sudden.

She grew aggravated with his hands and swiped it away from her. "'Cause it's my favourite colour."

"Really? Mine's green."

She breathed out a chuckle. "I was expecting orange."

He glared at her. "Funny," sarcasm evident in his words.

"Want something to eat? I'm hungry," he asked. "Tofu or veggies?" His question pointed to himself.

"Hmm, I thought you'd want lasagna." The mischievous character slipping into her.

"Stop that. I'm not a fat orange cat!" He laughed.

A low ring sounded in the room and both their heads elevated up to see where it was coming from. Gar was the first to recognize the tone and shot up from his curled up position. He scrambled to his desk where he placed his phone and observed the screen with squinting eyes.

His breath left him as the contact was processed by his brain. "Tara."

"What happened, Gar?" Raven asked.

His head revolved in her direction and he smacked a feigned smile on. "Uh, nothing. It's a, uh, wrong number, that's all," he put it back down.

Raven still seemed unconvinced but dusted it off. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Air huffed out of his mouth in relief as the ring went away. He trotted back to his girl with a small reassuring grin. "It was probably just a survey."

Instead of lying back down on the spot he had been comfortable in, Gar settled behind her and encircled his arms around her small hips. His bed wasn't that big but wide enough for him to switch places and not crash onto the floor.

Raven shifted in place and exhaled loudly, getting settled. Her head now lower than his, he leaned down and placed his face deep in her nape. She sealed her eyes shut, squinting them slightly, and bit her lip, as if resisting something. Gar realised this but stayed there, trying to break her away from the mental barrier keeping her from enjoying things a little more.

That was to be delayed as his phone went off once again. Gar groaned into her neck and squeezed his grip on her. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Just answer it," she whispered, but it sounded more like a breath.

He groaned and leaped out of bed. A wish to throw the damned phone out the window crossed his mind but he shook it off. He grasped it and with a click of a button, held it up to his ear.

"Hey," he spoke sweetly, but didn't feel sweet.

' _Hi!_ ' The receiver trembled.

"May I know why you're calling me? And how you got my number?"

A giggle sounded. ' _I always had your number, Gar-bear._ '

He twitched at the nickname and stuck his hand in his hair, wanting to yank it off. "That's nice but why are you calling me? Not that I don't enjoy our little chats."

' _I wanted to see if you would like to go somewhere with me today. Maybe go shopping for a Halloween costume for tomorrow?_ ' Tara suggested.

Gar was immensely grateful that he was turned away from Raven. He didn't know what she'd do if she found out Tara still had his number.

"No. I can't, sorry," he said coolly. 

' _But why not? I was thinking of wearing that_ _ **Playboy Bunny**_ _costume._ ' Her tone was very suggestive now.

Gar almost shuddered at the mental picture of that. "Um … no. I, um, don't think it's a good idea. I'm … currently busy."

' _Oh, okay. Maybe we can hang out another time?_ ' Tara pressed.

He let out a frustrated sigh, lowering his voice to a whisper. "No I can't. Look, T, I'm not going to be tossed back and forth again. Now please, just lay off a bit. I-… I've moved on. You should too. You're better than this. There's going to be another guy out there that will treat you like a queen and give you what you deserve. Pleasures, I mean. Do you understand?" His character was soothing and nowhere near fretting.

A whimper was processed over the phone. ' _I missed you, Gar, I won't lie about that, but you're right and I'm sorry. I hope I haven't interfered with anything. If this is the last time, then I hope you live well, Garfield. Goodbye,_ ' her sounding broken.

Gar almost wanted to take back what he had said and apologize, but he knew he did the right thing. "Maybe I will see you later, but don't beat yourself up. I don't regret anything, but what happened, happened and we must move on. Until later comes, goodbye."

' _Bye._ '

He waited for her to hang up, but didn't instantly put the device down. The obnoxious tone rung in his ear as the phone lingered in his hand. He had just cut her off. Gently, not in a harsh way. She and him were slightly torn, even if he wouldn't admit it. From what he said, from what they realised, and from what would come after this. What he said was for her to live her life without him. What they realized was that they should've cherished their spark when it still thrived. What would come out of this was the rest of both of their lives without the other there with them.

"Who was that, Gar?" Raven's voice reached his deaf ears. When she noticed that he didn't respond, she called again. "Gar?"

The man finally fazed and glanced at the device one more time before placing it on the desk. He turned around and ambled over to the bed.

"It was Tara."

Raven's attention was fully his. "Why? What did she want?"

"To go shopping for Halloween costumes. I declined," he sat down on the edge. "This might have been the last time I would ever talk to her again."

Raven crawled over to him and tangled her arms around him. "You did the right thing. I know it's hard but sometimes you need to let things go."

"That's not what's bothering me, Raven. I'm not used to this. She was my first love and she sounded so hurt … so remorseful. Even though she's the one that did something wrong, I feel like the guilty one." He clenched one of her hands.

"It's hard, I know, but it'll get better from here on out. I promise," she spoke into his ear.

Gar smiled and altered his position, now facing her. "Really?"

"Yes."

She looked at him with eyes full of assurance and hopefulness. Gar seemed to be in a trance by those blue orbs because he caught himself pulling into her. Their lips united and both started to react on impact. The courageous flame kindled in between them and their searching eyes seemed to melt behind their eyelids. He used his head to recline her back on the bed and locate his hands on either sides of her form. Hers rested on his looming chest that started to rise and fall more and more with each passing intake of breath going through his nose.

"But she is definitely missing out." Raven's words were smudged between his mouth.

He chuckled and smiled a bit, debating whether to trail down her neck or not.

' _If she still finds it uncomfortable then she can just stop me,_ ' his mind offered.

Gar took the chance and led his kisses away from her lips and down her neck. She squeezed her eyes tighter and tried to relax. The sensation felt weird and chilling, but it didn't start that suffocating feeling in her stomach the last time they did this. It was replaced by the warmth that sent ice over her arms and flames down her spine. She was beginning to like it.

' _Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she was gonna try to not be afraid anymore._ '

Gar was genuinely surprised that she was allowing him access to her neck. He was even more shocked when the edge of his shirt was tugged at. He moved from her nape and looked down. Raven's finger was twirling the hem of his shirt, in a very suggestive way. He encountered her eyes again and had questions amplifying in his head.

"Raven," his tone oddly low and calm, not at all sounding as if he was out if breath.

"Yeah?" Her voice shaking and faltering.

"What are you doing with my shirt?" He asked, wary and nervous.

A blush confirmed her embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just … lost in the moment."

"No, no, it's okay. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I mean, do you know what kind of masterpiece lies behind these clothes?" Gar flashed her with a smile.

"You just have to ruin every moment, don't you?" Her eyes rolled but a small smile still appeared.

"Only the ones that might continue."

Before she could even reply, the man pressed his slick mouth over hers and slid his arms behind her back and neck. But she was much too strong to just melt under him.

She broke away and eyed him. "You're all kinds of confident, aren't you?"

"No, I just love myself the way you're supposed to," he laughed.

Her stare narrowed at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

His skin bleached and his words started to waver. "Um, nothing! I didn't mean anything by that. Honest!"

Raven sighed, "Then can you get off of me? I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah," he let out a breath.

Before he could roll away, Gar kissed her once more; Vehemently and passionately, but she didn't respond with as much enthusiasm as before. That was his cue to let go.

"Fine, let's go eat."

The moment now lost, Raven gladly complied and sat up as he removed his weight from her. The two stood up and Gar almost ate the ground from his wobbly legs, earning a chuckle from the woman behind.

"Can't walk?" She asked, playfully.

"Yes!" He snapped, not completely mad but slightly irritated.

When they finally reached the kitchen, Raven slid on a stool by the island and Gar hunted through the fridge.

"Want tofu?" He asked.

"Uh, no thanks. I think kissing you is enough tofu for me."

He smiled and closed the door, revealing his empty hands. "Then I got nothing. Wanna order pizza? That's what I usually do."

She shrugged. Gar picked up the house phone and dialled the number. And after minutes of ordering and questions, he placed it back in the holder and plopped down on the stool in front of her.

"Well, that's done."

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. But hey, what are you gonna wear tomorrow?"

"Crap, I forgot," she held her head in her hand.

"You wanna skip Halloween?" He questioned.

Her head inclined rapidly and she stared at him, eyes bold and mouth loose. "You? Miss trick-or-treating? Yeah, right."

His hand went forward and touched hers. "I'm serious. If you don't wanna go, we don't have to."

Raven shook her head. "No, I'm not going to get in the way of you and your friends."

A quizzical look appeared on his face. "What are you talking about? They're your friends too."

"That's not the point. I'll go if you want to." She spoke firmly.

"No, you don't have to, Raven. I know you don't want to–," 

"We're going," Raven confirmed, glaring at him.

He backed down. "Okay, okay. We'll go. But what are you gonna wear?"

"Um … what about that idea you said? To dress in all black?" She suggested.

An amiable grin was present on his lips. "Awesome!"

"What about you?" She inquired.

"Oh, I'm going as a shadow."

"A shadow?"

His smile grew. "Yeah. Dick bought me a full body suit and it's black. What a coincidence that you're gonna wear black as well."

"I am not matching with you," she proclaimed.

"Don't worry, no one will even notice. I'm just gonna lay back in the dark and when the time is right, scare the hell outta the guys. It'll be so awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, not weird at all."

At that moment, a knock sounded on the front door and Gar bounced towards the source. He swung it open, swiped the box away, and dropped the money on the delivery boy's hand.

"Keep the change, my good man!" He announced before slamming the door shut.

He walked back to the kitchen and dropped the pizza pie on the table. "Okay, Raven, let's eat!"

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	16. Ch. 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Monday (Halloween)_** :

The sun had finally risen from the horizon, signaling the day that everyone had been anticipating. It was a special event, and what made it even better was that the college students had no school as well. Especially a young man with big green eyes and big plans. For some, anticipating had more than one meaning. It was more like dreading. Other than the excited portion of the city, another group of citizens wished to ignore the day. Especially a young woman with pale skin and anxiety swelling in her stomach.

That exact person was on the second floor of an apartment building, in the kitchen, biting her nails nervously.

' _He's gonna kill me now. I know it._ '

Raven was in Gar and Dick's apartment. Shockingly and unintentionally, she had slept in the man's room overnight and now she was sure that her father was going to murder her for not being at home last night. He wasn't really one for abusing or beating, that was when he was very infuriated, but he did yell. A lot. Even though he, intentionally but didn't admit to, murdered his own wife.

Truthfully, Raven wouldn't have been so frightened if her father decided to kill her. A week ago, she would've kept a straight face and gave him welcoming arms while he clubbed her to death. Now, after everything that had happened, her perspective had changed. Drastically and, even if she wouldn't say it publicly, to her liking. She was beginning to enjoy her life now, beginning to enjoy the attention she was receiving from more than four people. Especially the lingering eyes and mind of a blond, if not cute then handsome, man.

A small grin flourished on her face while her eyes blankly stared at the marble counter. Her musing reached a standstill when someone walked into the living room from the hallway and being that there was a wide opening in the wall that had a view of the main room, she was able to see who it was. It was Dick, but he hadn't seen her yet.

' _Crap._ '

Not only did she feel uncomfortable that she had to encounter a total stranger, but what made it more unsettling was how he looked. Dick was in no more than a towel. It was casually clinging around his waist and it appeared to be that he had just stepped out of the shower. It also seemed like he wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake, or a guest, because he looked to be calm and stoic.

Raven tensed up and clenched her fists, fingers soundlessly scraping the table along the way. Even though she felt uneasy with the situation, she caught herself glancing at his chest and figure, making a deep blush appear on her whole face.

' _How Garfield manages to still like women and live with this … attractive man is a mystery to me. Now I see why Kori likes him,_ ' a thought transpired.

Dick was lazily trudging over to where she was and panic pumped along with her palpitating pulse. Her legs were capable of working but she knew that there was absolutely no way she could get out of there without being noticed.

Her stare gravitating off his torso, Raven coughed, trying to get him to be aware that he wasn't alone. It proved to be successful because he halted and slowly altered his footing, now facing her with bold blue eyes.

"R–Raven?" His face bloomed with the color red.

She suppressed a laugh at how he looked. "Good afternoon, Richard. It's … nice to finally meet you."

Her gaze flicked to his towel and back to his face. He immediately acknowledged her small, silent gesture.

"Oh, um … I–I didn't quite mean for us to meet like this. If I knew that you were, um, here I would've put on some clothes," said Dick, his voice faltering.

"That would've been nice. But either way, it would have been an equally good impression." She teased, making his face heat up even more.

"Well, then. I'm glad you and me got off on the right foot. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting dressed."

As soon as he scrambled out of there, Raven let out a chuckle. It was just too much. Even though it was very humorous, it was equally appealing. She'd be kidding herself if she were to say that Richard wasn't handsome. With his moist black hair that was full of hair gel and the blue eyes were very attractive. Not to mention he had a nice build and cute face.

' _Don't think like that, Raven!_ ' Her mind quickly chided herself.

When she meant by handsome, it wasn't in a way that she wanted him. It was … merely a compliment. Besides, she had Garfield. Even if a body builder with deep pockets came up to her with a yacht and offered an ample supply of jewelry, she wouldn't cheat him. That would make her seem like a gold digger.

All these statements were curtailed as the subject of her thoughts once again popped into view. Only this time, not looking like a striptease performer. He glanced at her and had an embarrassed expression covering his face.

"So do people normally walk around naked around here? Or is this a secret strip club?" Raven asked, amusement tinged in her voice.

Dick moved over to her and held his hand out. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Dick Grayson. Or Richard. Either way's fine."

She reciprocated his handshake. "Raven Roth."

He then proceeded to prepare his breakfast.

"But my clients call me ' _Vanilla Milkshake_ '," he joked, grinning to himself.

Raven chuckled. "I wonder why."

The man waved his arm and made a whipping sound. The two laughed a bit, her keeping it on a lower volume.

"I'm just kidding."

An idea transpired in her head. "Oh, that's too bad. I hear that a girl has a burning desire for you." 

His movements reached a standstill and he peered over his shoulder. "What? Wh–who?"

Her act almost collapsed from his nervous features. "Kori."

Dick audibly inhaled, but his face flashed red nonetheless. "What are you talking about? She doesn't–"

When he saw her unamused expression, he sighed. "Gar told you?"

"Oh he told me more than that yesterday."

Realization stroke him and he leaned on the counter, arms overlapped. "Speaking of which, where were you? Victor and I were looking for you."

Amusement was no longer on her face and she no longer felt cheerful. "I was aware of that."

He appeared quizzical. "How? Then why didn't you show up?"

Raven readied herself and began to tell him what had occurred on Sunday and even before that. From the death of her mother, her accusation of her father, the day she ran away from Gar, where she was until he had picked her up, to the morning she had woken up after spending the night in the residence. All the while, Dick had been silent, listening intently to her explanation. Even during the parts that he had already knew. Even though she spoke about very traumatizing and emotional links that led towards her story, her manner remained placid and lackluster. That impressed him.

"And once again, I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I didn't know until I called Gar." Raven ended.

Dick blinked numerous times for a few seconds before speaking. "Wow, um, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Thank you for telling me too."

"Thanks. But enough of that. Let's go onto lighter topics. Like you and Kori."

He groaned in annoyance and rotated to finish creating his meal. "Why do we have to talk about this?"

"Would you rather discuss what your plans are when you die alone with a life-sized Barbie doll beside you?" Raven folded her arms on the island.

"I will not die alone!"

"Kori it is."

A long breath sounded from him as he sat down with a massive plate of food. Eggs and a big ham. Half of Gar's most hated delicacies.

"Whoa, are you planning on feeding an orphanage?" She stared at his breakfast weirdly.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Aren't you a comedian."

"Back to the topic."

He nodded and began to devour his plate. "There's nothing to talk about really. She doesn't like me like that and there is no chance that a guy like me will ever be with someone like her," he spoke through a mouth flooded with food.

Raven quirked a brow at him. "Um, I'm not one to gossip but I think that her liking you is not much of a fat chance."

"How so?"

"Let's just say that she's an open book and just loves to spill out her secrets. I'm telling you, Richard, that girl is head over heels for you," she said.

"I don't know. I mean, she never really showed any interest in me before. She just laughs whenever I flirt with her." His cheeks bloomed with red.

"Why?" She suspected that he had done something idiotic.

He looked down, avoiding her gaze. "I might have said a few pick-up lines that she wasn't familiar with. Her being foreign and all, it's understandable."

"Where is she from?"

"She's been around the world, actually. So she knows a lot of languages, but she's originally from somewhere in Russia."

Raven wasn't that stunned, it being very obvious that she wasn't born in the United States. "And what did you tell her?"

His whole face flickered pink. "Um, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Do you want her to run off with a male model?" 

"No!" Dick slammed his fork on the marble.

"Then tell me what the hell you said."

"Uh–" he started.

"Happy Halloween, my children!" A voice filled the place.

Raven groaned, annoyance eating at her. Dick only sighed in relief, silently thanking the distraction.

"Hey, Rae! Whatcha doing here?" Gar went around and pecked her cheek.

She blushed and Dick grinned, glad that the tables had turned and she was the one blushing now.

"I slept here, remember? We fell asleep on your bed."

"Yeah right," Dick muttered. The couple glared at him and his smile widened. "What?"

Thankfully, but slightly to her dismay, Gar had clothes on and not a towel carelessly hanging around his waist, but his hair wasslick and his fingers were faintly wrinkly. Everybody but her had showered.

' _I could get used to waking up in the morning to this,_ ' she spoke inwardly.

Gar headed towards the fridge and inspected its contents. "You guys are pretty chatty."

Dick laughed. "Yeah you got one hell of a girl here, Gar, but to answer you, we hit it off pretty well."

They exchanged a knowing glance. "Yeah. Richard here sure knows how to make a first impression."

"What do ya mean?" Gar turned to look at them.

Raven smirked as Dick flushed. "Dick here came out with a towel on. Only a towel."

"Oh. What the hell, man?! Why do ya always have to embarrass me?!" Gar smacked Dick's arm with a dish cloth.

He winced and glared at the attacker. "Hey, I didn't mean it! It's not like I put on a show or something!"

Gar grumbled and returned to his previous motives.

"Speaking of which, you forgot to tell me, Richard. What did you tell Kori?" Raven asked.

His skin bleached once again and he dropped his utensils, sighing. "Okay. This is what I said–"

**_START FLASHBACK:_ **

**'** **_Hey, Kori!_ ** **'** **Dick leaned on the school fence, his character resembling haughtiness.**

**'** **_Hello, Richard!_ ** **' She piped in a high voice.**

**He cleared his throat and smiled, feeling very tenacious. '** **_Wanna play a game?_ ** **'**

**'** **_Oh, yes I would!_ ** **' Excitement evident in her tone.**

**He took out a quarter and held it out to her, speaking in a brazen manner. '** **_How about '_ ** **_Heads or Tails_ ** **_'? Heads, I give you some tail. Tails, you give me some head._ ** **'**

**Dick flipped the coin in his hand as he watched her expression change from rapture, to baffling. His facial features drifted from confidence, to humiliation.**

**_END FLASHBACK:_ **

Gar, having been eavesdropping on their conversation, toppled over in laughter. Raven chuckled and Dick altered his direction to his empty plate, ashamed.

"I can't believe I missed that! When did that happen?!" Gar's smile bigger than his head.

"Last week. After a billion attempts at flirting, I decided to kick it up a notch," he mumbled, voice soft and sad.

Raven was the first to compose herself and asked, "What did she say?"

"She said to demonstrate."

Gar's laughter rose again and he held onto the counter. "Dude, you have it worse than I thought!"

"I don't have to deal with this," he murmured and stood up, setting his dish in the sink and walking into his room to get his costume ready.

"Richard, wait!" Raven called.

The blond was still bubbling with laughter and she glared at him.

"Look what you did! We were talking about him getting with Kori!" Raven scolded, tone bitter.

"We have more of a chance at getting Victor into a skirt than Dick dating Kori!"

**_Hours later (Night)_** :

Raven folded her arms as she sat on the living room couch, now dressed in all black. Gar was in his room, trying not to trip over his costume as he attempted to put it on while balancing on one foot. Dick was in his own bedroom, now realizing that buying that construction worker suit might have been a mistake. Kori was on her way, probably wearing a very revealing costume that Richard convinced her to put on. Victor was also supposed to be arriving with his girlfriend, Karen. No one but Raven knew her or knew that she was tagging along.

"Hey, Rae," a low voice whispered in her ear.

She almost jumped and squinted at the tall black figure next to her. His whole body was cloaked in black and he seemed faceless. Since the suit went without any clothing, and the fact that it was tight, it displayed all of his bodily features. Including around the pelvis area, to Raven's slight, unknown, delight.

"What?" She abrasively yanked the hood over her head, trying to cover the blush.

"How do I look? Don't I look fabulous?" He struck a pose.

She swiveled her eyes but faintly smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Gar fell onto the couch with his arms hanging loosely on the back. "You don't look so bad yourself. Looking good with those leggings."

"I wear this almost everyday," she arched an eyebrow.

"So what?"

At that moment, Dick walked into the area, stiff and frowning. Gar laughed at him once again, nearly tumbling down to the floor. He pursed his lips as Raven stared at him, utterly astonished and flustered.

' _Maybe he really is a stripper,_ ' she thought as her cheeks bloomed.

"I can't believe I bought this." He grumbled, checking himself out.

"Um, I think I've been seeing too much of you today, Richard." Raven commented.

As predicted, Dick was indeed wearing the costume he bought. The red suspenders, the blue shorts, the yellow hard hat. Everything. And it exposed his chest to her, the outfit no different than him clad in just a towel.

"I fear that too. But in my defense, I bought this so that Kori will … drool over me," his manner ashamed.

She shook her head in a disapproval, still looking at him. "Not much of a defense there."

Dick didn't get to retort as the unlocked door swung open, showcasing Kori and Victor, along with his date.

Gar ceased his laughter and stared at the scene in front of him. "Damn, today just isn't your lucky day, Dick."

"Richard! What are you wearing?!" Kori ran up to him, a blush on her face, circling him.

Victor erupted into laughter, followed by Gar as well. Karen spotted Raven and sat beside her, a cheeky grin on her brown face.

"What's up, girl?" She hugged her by the side.

"Nothing much. Just want to get this night over with." The pale woman exhaled.

"Don't worry we'll have loads of fun! Did you see my costume?! I'm a bee!" Karen bounced to her feet and modeled herself in front of her.

Raven chuckled. "Of course you're a bee. You're such a bug lady. What's Victor supposed to be?"

"A robot. He's so obsessed with computers!" She sat back down.

"Did you see Kori?" Raven pointed to the mentioned woman.

"Is she … a mustard dispenser?"

Kori was indeed dressed as a big mustard bottle. Arms and legs poking out of holes, and face smack in the middle. What an eventful night it was going to be.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	17. Ch. 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

_**Monday (Trick-or-Treating)**  _:

The group of six were walking down the sidewalk, most with Halloween bags in hand. Some were embarrassed, others uncaring, a few excited, and one lurking in the shadows. Kori, clad in her mustard dispenser costume, wobbled with a skip in her step, a spark in her eyes and a cartoon smile. Dick was grumpily, yet awkwardly, ambling along with them, shades on and earning stares from a couple of women and, a very few, men. Victor was as happy as the mustard bottle with a big grin on his face, robotic costume tight around his large form. Raven, warily rotating her direction to any and every shadow, kept her hands in her pockets and upheld an impassive character. Karen, hair buns erected on her head, walked confidently in her bee suit, accepting her boyfriend's, and possibly others, glances with a smirk. Gar, however, was nowhere to be seen, which was part of his pranking plans.

"So, do any of you, um, know where Gar is?" Dick, after several minutes, asked.

Everyone but Raven simultaneously replied with a 'no'. But if you were really paying attention, you would've heard a low snicker from the side. Precisely by the fence right next to them.

"Richard, may I ask why you are wearing that costume?" Kori questioned innocently.

"Um," he fidgeted.

Karen and Victor laughed, Gar only allowed himself to snicker.

"Did you want to impress a girl with your upper body? Because I have seen a few takers." Her eyes narrowing at two gawking women on the other side of the street.

A sweat slipped down his head as Dick gulped. "Um, no. Uh, actually, yeah I did! But it's not what you think!" He could've sworn he saw her twitch.

"Oh. Well, perhaps she is … with us?" Her teeth suddenly sharpening into fangs and face contorted in anger.

"Um, I can't … answer that," said Dick.

"Would you like meatballs, Dick?" Victor asked from his snickering, half angry and half amused.

His expression resembled his baffled emotions. "No, why?"

"'Cause you don't have meat nor balls! Just tell her, dammit! Do you know how long we've been waiting for you to actually admit your feelings?! And now, when the moment's right, you gonna chicken out?! Oh hell no!" Victor rampaged, making the group jump and stare.

Dick squinted his eyes and glared at the big man behind his shades, nearing his face. "What are you saying?"

He had had it. "Argh! Yo, mustard!" He turned to Kori.

"You're gonna take a walk with gel-head over here around the block. That okay?" He commanded more than questioned, but his tone was softer on her.

Her expression flicked on and she smiled. "Oh yes! That would be most enjoyable!"

Kori then proceeded to clasp her hand with Dick's and rapidly progress further down the sidewalk. The helpless young man almost ate the concrete when he missed a step or two.

"Bye, mustard! Bye, meatball!" Victor called, a happy tear in his eye.

A giggle erupted from the right shadow of the wooden fence and everyone altered their vision to the direction. A figure jumped out and held on to Victor's back by the neck, causing him to scream and yelp. He leaped up and down, scrambling to get the attacker off and running all over the area.

"Is that Gar?" Karen asked, watching her boyfriend run around like a deranged animal.

"Yup," Raven frowned.

After a minute or two of the big man scampering with the black figure on his back, Victor managed to twist the man sideways and drop him to the ground. Gar whimpered and rubbed his back, all the while peeling the attached cowl down to his shoulders.

"Whoa, man. Why'd ya have to do that?!" He whined.

Victor fumed and pointed accusingly at the smaller man. "What do ya mean?! You're the one that wanted to play spider-monkey and attacked me!"

"It was just a prank! Calm your nipples!" Gar stood and got in his face.

"Oh hell no–!" He bellowed.

A vein pulsed on Raven's forehead. "Enough!" She towered over them.

The bickering men stopped and cowered down. "He started it!" Victor yelped.

"Both of you, shut the hell up! Let's go get some damn candy already!" Karen stated, fire in her eyes.

Gar and Victor grumbled and began following the two women down the sidewalk. Karen was giggling from how much control she had over her ' _man_ '. Raven smirked, slightly enjoying the playful little quarrels and of the tight leash the woman had on her boyfriend.

Victor, with the girls being distracted by their conversation, formed an idea. A malicious smile came upon most of his facial features as he leaned towards the blond.

"Hey, G," he whispered.

"What?" Gar responded through clenched teeth.

"Wanna make a friendly bet?"

His eyes bloomed. "Hmm … what are the stakes?"

The big man's voice lowered. "By the end of the night, whoever has the least amount of candy, has to wear Kori's mustard suit."

A grin erupted on his face as well. "Sounds epic. But no cheating, and I'm in."

Victor held out his hand and Gar reached out, shaking it. Both put on a serious expression and tapped their companions' shoulders.

"Hey, Kare, can I have my candy bag? Please?" His tone amiable and soft.

"Of course!" She threw it over her head, him catching it expertly.

"Rae, pass me my pillowcase, please."

She turned to him and cocked a brow. "Didn't you have it?"

"Um, no."

"Well I don't."

He laughed nervously, glancing at the confident man beside him. "Very funny, Raven. Okay, you got me. Now can you please give me the bag?"

"I already told you, I don't have it. Must've left it at the apartment," she said.

Gar paled as Victor laughed at him. "Then can ya give me yours?"

Raven fully faced him, walking backwards. "Do you really think I'd carry a bag for candy?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," he huffed.

Victor poked his shoulder teasingly. "Whatcha gonna do, string bean? Ready to squeeze mustard outta your head?"

The man was full blown laughing now, hand over his abdomen and eyes watering. Karen appeared confused. As well as Raven. Gar was, well, pissed. Not at his girlfriend, but at his best friend for laughing at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Vic! Me and Raven are gonna head back and get our sacks. 'Cause after all the candy I'm gonna get, I'll need two bags!" Said Garfield.

"What?" Raven asked, needing to hear that again.

"Sure, string bean. Proclaim the little dignity you have left!"

Gar scowled and took a hold of her hand. "We'll see who's gonna be wearing that mustard costume!"

He began to run in the direction they came from, Raven stumbling behind him.

"I don't know what this is about, but I'm gonna find out! And when I do–!" Karen screamed, rant curtailed by the long distance.

"Garfield, what is this about mustard?" Her already getting agitated.

"Me and Vic made a bet!" He explained.

She was about to correct him but thought against it when she saw his expression.

"Okay, then can you please let go of my arm?"

"Sorry," he dropped it and continued to jog.

Raven caught up with him, the estates showing in the distance. The scowl was still on his face and she frowned at that.

' _It was just a stupid bet. What does he have to prove?_ '

Soon enough, the duo were approaching the staircase, an unnerving silence roaming along. Gar practically skipped a few steps, swinging over the railings and acting like the spider-monkey he was called. He pulled out the key and shoved it in the door, pushing it open abrasively and stepping in and darting towards his bedroom. She followed and folded her arms.

"Can you help me find another one?" Gar asked, his normal attitude returning.

"Where?"

"Inside the pantry in the kitchen," he replied while digging under his bed.

Raven rotated directions, leaving him alone. He straddled his fingers over several unknown objects until he caught a familiar touch. Grabbing it and pulling it out, he tried to remember what he left under there.

His pulse quickened and a hollow sensation overwhelmed his stomach as he held the book. It was the journal he had read the other day. The one he had written in during high school, or so. Gar quickly revolved his head in multiple directions until his eyes landed on a tin garbage can by his bed. He threw it and it made a clanking sound as it dropped in perfectly.

"Why'd you throw it away?" A voice sounded from the door.

He turned to look and sighed, dropping his head. Raven was leaning on the threshold, arms overlapped and expression baffled.

"It's … no big deal. Did you find anything?" He bounced to his feet.

She walked in front of the mirror, looking herself up and down. "No. Just junk food and tofu."

He chuckled and sauntered over to her, cording his arms around her waist and leaning his uncovered chin on her shoulder. She exhaled and located a hand on his.

"You're beautiful," he stared at her reflection in the eyes.

She scoffed. "Ha, how so?"

"Well, let's see," he pecked her neck.

"Your eyes are like no other." Another kiss.

"Your face is just … perfect." He trailed little kisses at the slope of her neck.

She breathed out in delight. "So you're focusing on my outer appearance?"

"You didn't let me finish," he twirled her around, making her face his gaze.

"You're mysterious. And that makes me want to pry even further to figure you out. You're funny too." He spoke softly.

"And you have a vibe in you that affects me. It's very weird. I've never experienced that before."

She encountered his stare and froze. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well I don't really know yet but–"

"I meant it." He smiled.

He inched down and settled his lips on hers. She reciprocated immediately and encircled his slightly covered neck with her arms, fingers lacing with strands of blond hair. His lips left hers bare and ran down her neck, but having a bit of difficulty from the sweater she was wearing. She breathed into his ear, her intakes increasing, but in an exciting way.

"Aren't you hot with this hoodie on?" Gar asked from under her chin.

"It is getting kind of warm in here," she sealed her eyelids.

He chuckled and grabbed the bottom, slowly elevating it higher and higher over her chest. He pulled it off her and tossed it on his desk chair, catching her lips once again. She now lowered her hands to the zipper of the suit and slowly started to run it down.

"Eager are we?" A playful tinge in his character.

"It's Halloween. One of the days in the year … when you get to act different," she replied through lips.

"Then … I can't wait for Christmas."

He carried her up in his gloved arms and she gasped in surprise. Her weighing less than him, he walked with her in his arms with ease. He lied her down in the centre of the bed and hovered above her on his hands and knees. He removed her shoes and socks, as he did with his own. They locked gazes with each other until she inclined her head and captured his lips, vehemently. He responded in the same way as she once again roped her arms loosely on his nape.

With both eyes closed, Raven located the zipper and towed it down until it reached the bottom of his spine. He received the message and relied on his knees, yanking the suit off his arms and hands. He reunited their mouths once again but just for a bit, leading his lips down her neck. She skimmed her fingers up and down his back in appreciation and a flame in him followed her movements.

Garfield tugged at the edges of her shirt and performed the same routine he did with the hoodie. Now all she was presented with was her undergarments and leggings. She looked away and fidgeted her arms over her chest. He smiled warmly and left her face. Looking into her blue eyes, to not look at her chest in case she'd be uncomfortable with it, he held her hands and looped his fingers with hers, now depending on his elbows. Detaching it from around herself, he located her hands on his upper chest, over his rapid heart.

"Feel that?" He asked gently.

She nodded once.

"I'm nervous too. So don't worry."

Raven peered down at his torso and traced her finger over a scar on his left side. He didn't wince but it was noticeable that it still had a good hold of his nerves in that region.

"The story I told you on the cliff. I slipped on one of those boulders and that happened. It never fully recovered but I'm fine." His tone calm and not rushed.

Their mouths then ceased to make any sounds other than exhales and enchanted sighs through the other. Gar sunk his fingers behind the fabric of her pants and extracted, their lips still intact. Air washed over her now bare legs as the pants forcefully fell with the other unwanted clothes.

Gar pressed his fingers on both sides of her soft waist and gently massaged the areas, earning another sigh from her. Raven proceeded with the small tag on his costume and slid it further down until it reached its limit by his thighs. He yanked the rest off of his form by himself. Now the both of them were left, sheathed only by their undergarments. Him in his green boxers, and her in a black bra and panties.

"You certainly took 'wear all black' seriously," he smiled.

"It's … just a coincidence," she mumbled, a bit flustered.

A chuckle passed his lips as his fingers left her hips and searched her back. He caressed her mouth in a slow feverish kiss, to sort of distract her from acknowledging his wandering hands. His kiss left her face and lined their way to her ear, letting out a breath or two. Just for the fun of feeling her shiver.

"I understand the risk you're taking. And I'll respect if you want to turn back and go trick-or-treating."

And to his chagrin, he sensed her shake under him, but to an extent.

"Thank you," she began. "But no. I've come too far just to end it now."

He smiled and located his eager mouth on one of her breasts, shocking her further more.

' _When did I loose my bra– oh that feels good,_ ' she thought.

An audible sigh slipped out and she blushed, clutching onto his hair. His mouth teased and toyed and played with her breast until he moved onto the other one. He performed the same tricks and games, getting the same reactions from the woman. Sighs, airy moans, and low groans sounded from her. Truthfully, he never thought that he'd get to hear those unfamiliar sounds from her. And neither did she.

Raven drifted her hands from his head to the band of his boxers, softly hauling at it suggestively. He was beginning to become an expert in reading her little messages and halted his actions, placing his hand over hers and peeling out of his undergarment. Once again, he thrusted back up to level his gaze with hers and took hold of her lips, kissing her passionately while pressing his naked pelvis onto her.

Her cheeks faintly blossomed as she gazed down, glancing over his bare figure once before closing her eyes. The spark that usually kindled in her blazed. Increasing the heat and making her lower stomach slightly bloom. He elevated his head back up and eyed her last piece of clothing.

"Ready?" He whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah," her voice shaking.

Gar looped his fingers around the edges and slid them down and off her flawless legs. He gave her the courtesy of not staring down at her most private area, but just took a peek. Her face was now enflamed with red and he grinned. Reaching out to his nightstand and opening a drawer, he grabbed a small package. After putting the sheath on, he stared into her eyes once more, her doing the same.

With no other thing to do but give her a small peck, he raised his form and readied himself. The woman acknowledged the hint and roped her arms and legs around him.

He breathed in and, after receiving a nod from her, propelled himself into her. She winced and her hands immediately left his neck to clench the bed sheets under her. The pain was in her expression and he felt guilty a bit, but only waited for her to reassure him.

"Go," she breathed, the pain fading marginally.

He thrusted slowly, taking in her different reactions and expressions. But after a few moments, her pained manner shifted into a pleasurable one. He progressed his speed and strength within each push, eliciting small grunts and gasps and moans. And that only encouraged him further. Now those sounds left his own throat, feeling a strange, yet exciting, sensation in him.

"Garfield," a breath from her sounded out.

Her fists were covered with the bedding as she held onto them, feeling a red fire become of the usually small inner spark. She tightened her legs around his waist as he repeatedly propelled into her. But as time and his thrusts progressed, the warmth in them slowly scattered throughout their body.

Raven let out a pleasurable cry and felt her muscles contract before relaxing little by little in waves. Gar felt a wave spread through his figure and started to slow down as he suppressed the scream in his throat and instead breathed out a groan. His own limbs weakened and he stopped completely. He settled his lips on her own, slowly and weakly kissing her.

He backed his waist away and lied down next to her, both of them breathing heavily and erratically.

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it this far! The next train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and climb on!**


	18. Ch. 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Monday (Dick & Kori) _**:

After being dragged down the line of houses by the, surprisingly strong, woman, the duo finally settled down to walking on the sidewalk. Dick was a bit anxious but still tried to keep the little dignity he had by not expressing it. On the other hand, Kori's own internal organs were bubbling with non-suppressed rapture. And to the humiliated man, it was the best sight he'd ever seen. Even if she was dressed up as a mustard dispenser.

"Please, Richard, what was Victor talking about?"

Dick scratched his nape and felt even more uneasy. "Nothing, really."

Kori felt her spirits drop. She thought that he had romantic feelings for her for sure when Victor had yelled at him, but he was denying it. To her face.

"Oh, then why did he send us on this trip?" She pressed.

"Um … um, I … listen, Kori, there's no secret message in his words. He probably just wanted to get rid of us and the others just so that he and Karen can ditch us and go back home and … do whatever." He lied horribly.

Kori felt her throat grow soar and her eyes fill with tears. Truthfully, even though she hardly did anything to cause suspicion, she had hoped that this little voyage was made because they were going to talk. Talk about what they had and what they felt for each other.

' _If he felt anything for me._ '

But her assumption was proven wrong when he had denied any question related to any feelings he could have had for her.

"Richard," she started, "I fear that we will never truly be happy with our relationship if you continue to shun me out."

"Uh … I'm not really good at that, Kori," he tugged at one of the straps of his suspenders.

She stopped walking, realising they were lost in a dark neighbourhood. But also to look at him completely.

"Then can you answer my questions honestly?" She questioned gently.

He nodded hesitantly.

"Is this girl who you wish to impress a good friend of yours?" The first began.

He nodded.

"Do I know her?"

"Yes. Very much. She's like your best friend." He said anxiously.

She bit her lip. "What color is her hair and eyes?"

A sweat ran down his back. He had to be honest. If he lied then she would never forgive him and he would loose any chance he had to be with her.

"A–Auburn straight hair and … green eyes," he sighed.

Her mentioned orbs brightened with delight and amazement. "Is she … the girl standing right in front you?"

She was now less than three inches away from him, having taken a step forward. Dick's face bleached white but still contained a good amount of red on his cheeks.

"Um … yes?"

She didn't step back, making him more nervous.

"Richard? Are you saying that you have … the romantic feelings for me?"

Her forehead hit the hard hat and he felt as if he was going to collapse.

"I … yes. I like you, Kori. More than a best friend." He hesitantly took her hands in his.

But they didn't rest there for long. Kori had flung her arms around his neck and united their lips in a passionate kiss. Dick almost fainted right there from shock, but quickly tried to enjoy it while it lasted before they needed to breath. His own arms barely hooked around her covered waist, they both had trouble staying in that position. Her mustard suit was still on and he had forgotten to remove his hat.

"I believe this is the part where I confess as well." She pulled away.

He grinned. "You already have."

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**_Back to Raven & Gar _**:

With her breathing still ragged and heartbeats drilling, Raven sluggishly sat up in the bed. Garfield abrasively jolted and felt anxious about what her next action was going to be. But all she did was extract her hair behind her ear and fold her arms, looking back at him over her shoulder. A small nervous smile formed on his lips as he rose as well.

"Where're you going?" He asked gently.

She quirked a brow. "Don't we have to head back to the group?"

"Nah. I like being here with you."

"But won't they get worried?"

"So? We're adults. We can take care of ourselves," he shrugged.

"But it's Halloween. And there's candy. And Kori and Dick that just went out by themselves." She pointed out.

He weighed his options. Either stay with his partner alone until the next time they're the only ones in the apartment. Or go back and spend some time with their friends that they see almost everyday. Gar was leaning towards the first one but knew that the whole group would come back and check up on them. And if they were doing something embarrassing, if he was lucky, then that would be years of taunting and teasing. But if they went back, he would be missing a rare opportunity of having some peace and quiet with Raven.

' _Because let's face it, Dick never leaves home unless it's for school or work._ '

Gar quickly rounded up his choice and let out an agitated groan.

"What do you wanna do?"

' _Yup, I'm gonna do what she wants to do._ '

Raven looked up and sighed. "Go back, I guess. So get dressed."

He grumbled and altered directions, planting his bare feet on the rug. Locating his costume and turning from her, he scooped it up and pulled it on. Raven stumbled with her steps but still managed to grab her clothes. She turned her back to him, one by one yanking on her different layers of clothing. Even though they had just shown the other their most sensitive, mentally and physical, parts, it still felt awkward to stand naked next to their partner. Not because they didn't trust them, because they were shy and never had before.

And after they finished whatever they had to do, they gave each other a look before leaving and grabbed the bags and headed out. Gar glided down the stairs as fast as he could, not forgetting about the bet, while Raven just tried to get down without falling on her face.

The duo climbed into the car and as soon as the doors slammed shut, he started the vehicle and sped off.

"So, how're you going to get more candy than Victor?" She questioned.

He smirked. "We can just buy some candy bags at the store and say that we knocked on some houses before joining them."

"But isn't that cheating?" She spoke in her known lackluster.

He exhaled and visibly deflated. "Yeah. And I said not to cheat."

"Then you're going to loose?"

He grinned once again and took her hand in his, the other on the wheel. "After what had just happened tonight, I'm already feeling like a winner."

She swiveled her eyes but blushed nonetheless. "How corny."

He laughed. "Ah, but seriously, you're changing."

She faced him with a quizzical look. "How so?"

His character turned serious. "Well, you're not that secluded anymore. You're opening up more, I think. You barely make fun of me anymore. And we just had sex, like, ten minutes ago!" He tightened his hand on hers.

Her cheeks never ceased to bloom. "Are you ever going to stop talking about that?"

"Hey, if you get something, you should enjoy it as much as you can. That is, unless you get it occasionally." He gave her a confident, yet knowing, smile.

"We'll see." She sighed, sinking into the seat.

"Yes! That's definitely better than a 'no'!" He threw an imaginary party for himself.

"Calm down, hotshot," sarcasm tinged in her character.

"Where are we going?" She asked, finally noticing that they were driving instead of walking.

"Um, Victor's house."

"Why? Aren't we going back to the group?" She asked.

"We are. Everyone agreed to go to his house after trick-or-treating at nine. It's already 9:30, or so."

"Why so early?"

"Um, there's a party there. Didn't ya know?" He said.

She glared at him. "No I did not."

He laughed and looked at her, halting the car at a red light.

"And we're gonna dance and … drink and … party like irresponsible little bastards!"

Raven scoffed in her chair and folded her arms. "And I did not agree to that either."

"Well, then what else did ya have in mind that we could do instead?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Stay at the apartment and just … relax. By ourselves."

He grinned widely and gave her a knowing look.

"Is that another way of saying that you wanna go for " _another round,_ " Raven?" He spoke confidently.

The woman frowned. "No. No it is not. I just want to lie down and relax in a quiet place."

His smile never faltered as the car progressed down the road, turning around towards the direction they came from. Raven only sunk in the chair.

"Another round? What do you think this is? Wrestling?"

"We can make it that if you want," he suggested.

"Garfield! I'm not having sex with you again today!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just … I'm happy."

"Why?"

"'Cause, I'm finally a real man now. I am no longer a 'little virgin boy'. That's most guys' goal." He said peacefully.

She turned to look at him and noticed the serious look on his face. That wasn't the real reason.

"You're lying." She changed her gaze to the road.

His eyes turned bold and he scoffed.

"What?! No I'm not!" His voice cracking and faltering.

Raven arched a brow and altered her stare to him.

Gar sighed. "You can read me so well."

She smirked.

"I'm happy because … I have you. And I know it sounds extremely corny but it's the best way I can explain why I'm so … cheery."

Several seconds of nothing passed until he spoke again.

"Because I love you."

The vehicle halted in a parking space in front of the apartment building and both were silent. Knowing that she wasn't going to respond, Gar got out of the car, slamming the door shut. But she had wanted to say something.

"Garfield! Wait." She called, stepping out of the automobile as well.

He turned and had a solemn expression on his character. Confusion consumed her from that. A second ago he was as happy as can be. Now he looked sorrowful.

"What's wrong?" She caught up to him.

Gar shook his head and started walking to the staircase. "Nothing. Just–… nothing."

The duo climbed up the two flights of stairs soundlessly, thinking over two separate things. And when they finally made it up to the room, he sank into the sofa and clicked on the television with an impassive face. Raven was getting aggravated and sat beside him, letting out a breath.

"Gar, what's wrong? You were beaming just a second ago." She immediately questioned.

His attention still remained on the screen but he still answered her. But rather mindlessly.

"I–I don't think I should. I mean, it's nothing, really. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" She pressed.

He turned to her.

"Do you love me?"

Her eyes bloomed and a look of shock was present on her facial features.

"Uh, of course I do! Why would I sleep with a man I don't have feelings for?" She stated bluntly.

A sigh rolled out of him as he looked down at the couch. "I don't know, it's just that you've never said it before. I'm the only one that has been saying 'I love you'. You've only questioned it."

"I–I … I guess you're right. I haven't said it at all." Her manner softening.

A feigned smile came about his lips. "But actions speak louder than words, right? And you really have been showing me that. With you trying to be different and forget your traumatizing past, and all."

A sensation flooded her being. It undeniably being guilt. Even though what he said was utterly true.

"But it's you that made me what I am now. Your convincing. Your actions. Your feelings. Your courage. Your love." She spoke gently.

He smiled to an extent, his voice low but holding a tinge of mischief. "Yeah, I did all the work, you lazy bum."

Raven would've punched him, but given the current situation, she decided to ignore the comment. Him joking was a sign of him getting better. Right?

"And it's because of you that I'm actually enjoying life now," her tone fragile and comforting.

He snapped his head up, a full smile on his face now. "Really?"

"Yeah. You did. And I really appreciate you for that."

Gar couldn't contain it anymore and embraced her figure, head burying into her neck. She smiled and corded her arms around his back.

"That makes me feel a billion times better," he whispered.

Raven retracted from the hug and located both hands on either side of his head. She sank her lips onto his and encircled her arms around his neck. He reciprocated and leaned onto her.

"You're obsessed with my lips," he joked, but the words being smudged against her mouth.

She only smiled. "Correction, I'm in love with your lips."

He detached himself from her and squinted his eyes. "Really?"

"Just because I play hard-to-get doesn't mean I don't want you."

"Ooh, you sneaky little– that'll backfire one day," he smiled.

"Mmm," she united their lips again.

Garfield massaged his hands up and down her thighs, eliciting a long sigh from her. He then stopped at her waist, picking at the edge of her hoodie once again. But it didn't go unnoticed by Raven and she pulled away, frowning at him. He looked down sheepishly and chuckled anxiously.

"Heh, sorry."

"How about we just watch a movie instead? Just the two of us," she gazed into his green eyes.

He grinned. "That would be awesome."

She sat back in the cushion and overlapped her arms.

"You choose," she stated.

The smile grew as he stood up and headed over to the compartment filled with movies under the television. After running his hands over the selections, he slid one out and held it out to her.

"How about this one?"

Looking at him with an impassive expression, she nodded.

"Yes! I love this movie!" He popped in the movie and flopped down beside her.

The two sat comfortably through the comedic movie. Gar occasionally laughed and slung his arm on the back of the couch, causing the woman to pleasantly sink into her seat more. Raven remained silent, not finding the film as humorous as him.

But after that, the two resided to his bedroom, under the sheets and back over chest. The two just lied there, talked a bit, and stared at nothing in particular. The atmosphere was settling and easy, and they were grateful for that. It would be horrible if everything was awkward and tense. But it wasn't. Gar just played with her hair and Raven played with his hand that rested around her waist.

"We should get some sleep. I'm tired," he spoke.

"Yeah. I wonder where Kori and Richard went."

He grinned. "Who knows. Probably making out against a tree. Either that, or he's crying on the sidewalk because she laughed at one of his attempts at flirting."

She groaned and swirled her eyes.

"You know, you give him less credit than he deserves. Ease up on him a little."

"What? It's just fun. Why're you taking his side, anyways? You think he's hot?" He joked.

She stayed silent.

His eyes widened. "Do you?"

"Well, he is good-looking and muscular. But I don't like him like that. I just understand why he's failed countless of times," she said softly.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"Because Kori isn't from here. So she isn't familiar with a few of our customs."

"Oh," he whispered, "that makes sense."

She altered her position and faced him, looking up at him.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Gar watched her get comfortable and heard her sigh. He sank his lips on her forehead and a small smile came about her lips. Her eyes opened once more and she kissed him fully. He seemed a bit surprised but reciprocated nonetheless.

She pulled away and stared into his green eyes.

"I love you," she murmured.

The boldest smile crusted half of his face as he vehemently kissed her once again.

"I love you, too."

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it that far! The last train is here, just click the "next chapter" button and it'll all be over soon! Climb on!**


	19. Ch. 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in Universe A, but maybe in others.**

**.**

**—••••••—**

**.**

_**Two Months Later** :_

Her back was against the wall, arms clinging to the back of his neck, and feet firmly planted on the ground. His hands were on either side of her and on the wall, making its way down to her thighs and subtly pulling them upwards. Her lips parted, trying to breath in more air while his were trailing along her jawline. She sunk her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, pulling and yanking at it suggestively. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at her desperate little acts.

' _She's practically begging for me!_ '

Soon enough, her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, raising it up and over his chest. He chuckled into her ear, making it all the more difficult for her to not collapse right there.

"Eager as always," he whispered.

She frowned, slightly pushing him away, as if a warning.

"Okay, shutting up now."

She inwardly smirked, retracting him to her and reuniting their lips. Both were inhaling through their noses now, pushing up against the wall a bit more and increasing the intensity in their activity. Separating them both, Raven gently pushed him backwards, sauntering their way towards the bed. The blond smiled, loosely roping his arms around her waist and falling onto the mattress. He crawled back to the pillows and propped himself up on one elbow, lying on his bare back. She peeled out of her pants and then straddled his waist, back straight and his knees slightly up against her back. Her hands reached for her own top.

Garfield watched and stared up at her in shock.

' _Whoa. This is new and unexpected._ '

With her shirt off, she peered down at his surprised face. Raven slightly grinned and sank her lips to his ear, hands located on either side of his head.

"This time, I'm going to be in charge."

He swallowed. Anxiety swept him up as she whispered those words. Even if it was the second time they were doing this.

But he nodded anyways.

Raven kissed him, his lips intoxicating her further more. She pecked a trail down his neck as her fingers went from his head to his belt buckle. He pressed his hands on her hips, bringing her down to his waist even more. She groaned inwardly, finding the friction very provocative.

"Now tell me," she mumbled between kisses, "who's eager now?"

A small snicker murmured from him. "I guess we both want to get into each other's pants."

"Don't get so confident. I might not let us go all the way," she teased, her bluff meaningless.

Raven unclipped his belt and slid it off from around his waist like a whip. She threw it behind her and ran delicate fingers through the rough fabric of his jeans, enticing him much more. She slowly unbuttoned it, teasing him, and slipped it off his legs. Now only in their undergarments, the two kissed vehemently. Gar ran his hands up her waist and to her back, unhooking her bra, but with difficulties from relying on his elbows. Not surprised this time around, she shook it off her arms and proceeded to kiss him.

Getting tired of leaning on his forearms, Garfield quickly took a grab on her waist and flipped them over. She squeaked at the sudden change as his figure hung over hers. He smiled and kissed down her neck, causing a sigh of enjoyment to emit from her.

"I'm overthrowing the queen." He snickered.

But as she hooked her fingers into the sides of his pants, a loud knock sounded off the door. The two paused and peeked at the source from their position.

"Who is it?" Gar questioned.

"Yo, G! It's Vic. Just wanted to let ya know that we're all going out to have a night on the town." The large man said.

Gar continued to kiss her neck, occasionally tracing his teeth around her skin roughly. Raven almost let out a moan, but quickly stopped herself by putting a hand over her mouth.

He lightly chuckled at that. "And?"

A sigh came through the door. "And we were wondering if you'd like to come along with us."

He gazed into her eyes, silently asking for her consent. She was quiet for a moment, until nodding, already trying to move from under him. But he wouldn't budge.

"Uh, at what time?" He asked, still peering into her eyes.

"Like, in about five minutes."

"Okay, I'll go. Just hold on a second," he said, still not moving.

"Sure."

His footsteps travelled away, signalling his departure. But neither of them moved.

"What're you waiting for? Let's go," she tried pushing him off.

Leaning on his elbows once again, he grabbed her hands. "We can do it in less than five minutes."

"What?"

"C'mon, we could do it in five minutes."

His head went back to her neck as his hands went straight to her underwear. She tried pushing him away but the enjoyment he was giving her left her weak.

"Gar, please. Let's go." Raven pleaded breathlessly.

He ignored her, replacing the cold air on her breasts with his lips. She gasped and arched her back a bit at the familiar, yet pleasurable, feeling. It was getting more and more difficult to resist him.

"Gar, come … on. We can continue … this another day." Her lungs were failing her strong tone.

He shook his head, defying her. "Nope."

She sighed. "Then can you … at least cancel?"

His eyes encountered her unamused ones and stopped. He exhaled loudly and rose to place his forehead on hers.

"Fine."

"Thank you–"

She was cut off as his mouth descended on hers, joining her in a passionate kiss. She corded her arms around his neck and brought him closer, enjoying the slight friction of her pelvis against his. A faint groan sounded from him as the movement continued. But just as she was about to attempt to slide off his pants, there was a knock on the door.

"What?!" Gar whined.

"C'mon, G! Let's go! Dick and Kori are already ready! And you know how much they like to suck each other's face!" Victor's voice was amplified since his last interruption.

Garfield sighed in frustration, dropping his head to her neck. Raven exhaled in exasperation.

"If you want, we can go out with them and then continue this when we come back," her tone suggestive and soft.

He peeked up. "Really? But what about Dick?"

A smirk came about her lips. "I have a feeling that he's going to be with Kori at her house later on."

A sly grin traced his mouth. "Yeah. You're a genius, Rae!"

Before she could reply he grabbed her head and placed his lips onto hers. He would always cut her words off with a kiss.

Pulling away, he crawled back from her and jumped to his closet.

"Hold on, Vic! I'm getting dressed right now!"

"What?! You're getting dressed now?! It's been five minutes already!"

The smile on his face never left. "Yeah, I know, but Raven's here with me."

"Oh. Well then, I'll just wait for you two outside." His character unusually quiet and peaceful.

"Thanks. But don't come in, I'm not the only one without clothes."

That did it.

"You better not be doing anything to my little sister, short stack! I'll shove a stick up so far in your ass you'll be crying splinters!"

Raven's eyes bloomed in shock as she pulled down her shirt. Gar only chuckled and shook his head, waving off the threat.

"She's not so little anymore, Vic!" He laughed, shoving his foot in a shoe.

"Boy, you better be praying you have nine lives if I find out you hurt her!"

"Relax, man, she's okay." He passed her a brazen look, "Better than okay, actually."

She blushed, dusting off her hoodie mindlessly. He lightly laughed, walking towards her. He encircled his arms around her waist from behind and pecked her cheek continuously.

"She better be okay. If I find out–" his voice drifting away as he walked to the living room.

"He's so protective," Gar muttered.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she tried not to concentrate on his touch. "Yeah, he is like my brother. I've known him more than half of my life."

With a final kiss on her neck, he moved away and headed for the door. "Well then, shall we?"

She nodded and took his hand, the duo already walking to the living room. Dick and Kori were sitting very close to each other on the leather couch, softly talking. Victor was grumpily settled on the bean bag, arms overlapped and foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Karen was standing by him, arms crossed as well but a normal expression on her face.

"Alright, everyone, let's go!" Gar announced, grabbing everyone's attention.

Dick stood up with his girlfriend. "Kori and I will take my car. We'll meet you guys there."

Gar smiled at Raven, for reasons only known to them.

"Victor and I will do the same. We're planning on heading back to my house afterwards. Is that okay, Gar?" Karen spoke up next.

The smile never ceased from the blond's face. "Perfect."

Victor seemed to catch on to that because he bounced to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah, but you better not get any ideas!"

The three couples climbed into their separate cars and drove off to their destination. Gar and Raven in his own, holding hands in comfortable silence. Kori and Dick in the  _BMW_  with pleased smiles on their facial features. Victor with a scowl on his face with a tight grip on the steering wheel while Karen sat indifferently in her seat.

"You're a psychic, Rae! Everything's according to plan."

She swiveled her eyes. "It's not an evil plot, Gar. We're not in one of your spy movies."

"But it sure feels like it. The sexy guy always gets the girl in the end. The spunky girl." He gave her a half smile.

"How corny can you be?" She rolled her eyes.

"A lot. But change the ' _C_ '."

A blush traced her cheeks. "You're so perverted."

"And only for you, baby!" He laughed, still dwelling over his joke.

"Can you stop already?" Her agitation quite clear.

He sniggered. "Yeah, yeah, you buzzkill."

Raven huffed and peered out the tinted window, her eyes darting back and forth from object to object. Garfield glanced over at her once he halted the car at a red light. He stared at her facial features; more at her eyes than anything. They were a soothing deep blue. But even though most of the time he saw her she was emotionless, he faintly noticed the strain in them. And sometimes they'd be dull. But never grotesque.

' _Except for that time at work._ '

But other than her eyes, there was something else to her facial structure. Something unknown, yet in plain sight. Her skin tone?

' _Maybe. Pale really isn't my type, yet I'm so fond of her skin tone._ '

He didn't have anymore time to inwardly elaborate on it any further because of the obnoxious horns of the cars behind him. With the light now green, he progressed the vehicle down the streets.

' _The shape of her head? No. That'll be weird to fall for a girl's skull._ '

He altered his gaze to her once again, but for a second. She knew he was staring at her, from the reflection of him in the window, but let it be. Why would she question it?

' _I kind of like it, anyway._ ' She thought, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.

"I like it a lot," Raven murmured out loud, not talking about his observing anymore, but him in general.

Her thoughts had drifted to her new lifestyle. Her boyfriend, her new friends, her new perspective and feelings. The murky world she had grown accustomed to over the years had utterly evolved. And to her liking. Before, she would walk in solitude along the dilapidated streets, tears stringing down her cheeks. Every time she would've looked in a mirror, she would see old scars and her heart in bars. But now, the roads were renovated, her face was illuminated, and her bruises from years before didn't matter anymore.

' _Reborn._ '

"What do you like, Raven?" A familiar character broke through her reminiscing.

"Excuse me?" She turned to him.

His manner was serious now, but his attention was still on the road. "You just said that you like something a lot."

Her cheeks bloomed. "Oh, you heard that?"

Gar arched a brow. "Uh, yeah. We're in the same closed box."

She shook her head a bit. "It was nothing. I was just thinking out loud, that's all."

He shrugged.

Before she could return back to her thoughts beforehand, a warm object swept her hand up. Looking at him, she corded her fingers with his, still dug up in her musings about him.

"Do you know where we might be going?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"No. I thought you knew."

"Not at all. I assumed he was taking us to a hangout you two probably go to often."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What would make you think that?"

He shrugged once again.

A silence passed through them. A comfortable and settling moment, as always. Raven looked at him for a while, going deeper into her thoughts.

"But I know where we might be heading."

Gar gazed at her, a weird yet amused look on his face, confused at her statement. But he didn't question, he knew that he wasn't meant to understand. The day that he will truly comprehend anything that she mumbled about would be in a while. Most likely during the rest of their college years.

**_~Fin~_ **

**_._ **

**—••••••—**

**.**

**Greetings, readers! You've made it to the end! Thank you for riding with me, but this is where step down and part ways. Farewell!**


End file.
